The Unexpected Night
by Fight4yourPRIDE
Summary: Max was asked by Han to work at a party in the Channing Property, her night ends up unexpectedly and she learns something about herself. Caroline is still rich and may be out of character. * Contains BDSM content *
1. chapter 1

Welcome to my first maxoline fanfiction. This is purely M rated and contains BDSM content, if anyone is not familiar or not comfortable with it, it's okay and kindly see yourself out :)

Max Black does not back down from a challenge, she's badass and all, and if you think she's going to back down from a little 29 year old boy who is also her boss from the crappy Williamsburg Diner, you are wrong.

Just another slow night at the Williamsburg Diner where Max questions why they would even have customers in the first place, the place looks like its from the 80's and her pay is like from the 60's.

"Pick up, beef and salami sandwich with fries! " Oleg yells while ringing the bell at the same time, Max slowly takes the plate and puts it in front of the customer at table 3. Then, she goes back to doodling on her notepad when Han walks up to her.

"Max! What are you doing? Can't you see there's customers raising their hands? Seriously, if you can't even get the order, you can at least get a new attitude!" Han scolds with a frown.

"Look, Miss Han who has a case of Benjamin Button, they will get their order soon once I'm done drawing a dick wearing a hat here." Max chuckles while her boss huffs in frustration.

"Max, if you can't even wait here, I don't even know why I even thought of assigning you to the party tomorrow! I might as well get some volunteers who actually work and get my money worth."

"Hey hey hey, lemme stop you there. What party and by the way, my customers _always_ get their money worth. " Max points to her rack and gives Han that devilish smirk.

Han shakes his head, " There is a huge party at the Channing Proper at Manhattan tomorrow night, I need you to be there and do some waitressing!"

"Channing as in Martin Channing? That rich man who probably owns everything?" Max snorts. "Why does he need a little ol waitress from Brooklyn? I'm sure he has fancy staff doing all the work. I mean, he is _rich_ rich. "

"Yeah... here's the thing. " Hans slowly says while Max narrows her eyes. " I need you to sneak in as a waitress and sell cupcakes in the name of Williamsburg Diner, well and take some pamphlet with you." Han slowly reveals a handful of pamphlet behind his back.

"What?! " Max snatches the pamphlet and narrows her eyes even more. "'Williamsburg diner's Homemade Cupcakes? A Brooklyn Must have??' What crap is this, and honestly why do we even have to do this? "

"Yeah, about that, the Diner have some financial problem... "

"I always have a financial problem -"

"No, the diner has some loan with the bank and if we don't get the name outside and get some more customers, I can't pay the loan and possibly the bank will close down the diner. Point is, my mother is coming to see me next month from Korea, she needs to see what a success I am, I am the family star boy! You have to help me Max, unless well you can't do it. "

"Of course I can do it, what's in for me? "

"What do you want, you can have it. "

" Deal, I want a 3 dollar pay raise per hour and two days off after this." Max says while pointing her finger at Han. "Because Han, that is a lot of cupcakes to bake at such a short notice, plus I have to sneak in _and_ give out lame pamphlet?"

"Fine, you can have it. Now go do your job! "

XXXXX

Han gave Max the day off to bake the cupcakes and the cab fee because she is not going to deliver 200 cupcakes using the subway.

She sneaks in easily from the doorman because there is a huge crowd and using the excuse of delivering cupcakes order. The Channing Property is _huge,_ expensive champagne and wine are rotated by _actual_ high class waiters around the crowds. Once Max puts the cupcakes on display, she steals a drink or two because god knows she can't deal with rich people sober. She's wearing a decent enough black little dress that shows off her cleavage (because her girls always make the job easier and also she can't wear that horrible yellow waitress dress from the diner.)

"Ugh rich people." Max mumbles, looking around and ignoring the stack of pamphlet on the table. She eyes momentarily freeze when she sees a blonde walking down the stairs as if she just walked out from a fashion magazine or the New York Times. The blonde wears a white customize dress that fits her slight curves perfectly and probably worth more than Max's entire life. She has a shoulder length hair cut, wears actual diamond jewelries and smiles a perfect dazzling smile. She walks with confidence, in control and gives out the vibe that she gets whatever she wants. Max doesn't doubt that. The woman is literally a real like Barbie.

That must be Caroline Channing. Martin Channing's only daughter, everyone knows her.

Caroline turns her head slightly and for one single moment, their eyes met. Her gaze was so intense,it completely rattled Max speechless and has a tingle down her spine. Max stares as the rich woman's lips lift up into a smirk before their gaze was broken by another woman talking to Caroline.

"What the hell just happened to me?" Max shakes her head off the fumes clouding it. "Must be the rich people vibe again."

Max lost sight of the billionaire for a few hours,it was past 11 and her cupcakes are down to 50 or so, the crowd thinned out. The stack of pamphlet however, didn't go far. "Can't blame me, we all know it will end up on the floor. At least I did tell those who came to me where the cupcakes are from."

"Hey did you make this cupcakes yourself? " Out of nowhere, the blonde goddess takes her cupcake and asks. Max panics and she doesn't know why she is stuttering.

"Oh umm hey, yeah I did. They are from the diner, I sell my cupcakes there.. " _wow, she's more beautiful close. Wait, what the hell? You are even into girls! Penis, I like dicks!_ Max winced at herself.

The Blonde smirks again "You sell your cupcakes at the diner? Maybe I should check it out one day." Her tone is definitely filled with sexual innuendo and Max finds herself getting aroused _and embarrassed._

"Yeah, hahaha. That's maple bacon spring break cupcake! " She laughs awkwardly and chastised herself again, she never gets flustered! She usually is the one doing the flustering!

" It's delicious." The billionaire takes a bite of the cupcake, _elegantly_ , might she add, and slowl licks her lips with another intense stare at Max. Max's mind went blank and she simply stares at the other woman's lips.

"Thanks.." Max mumbles, the blonde throws her a wink and walks away with a sway to her hips.

Another one or two hours passed, though the crowd thinned, the party does not seemed to be ending anytime soon. Max is exhausted, her cupcakes are now all gone and she just wants to go back to her one bedroom illegal apartment. She looks around the beautiful home and thought what the hell, might as well explore it a little before I go back to that small bedroom back in Williamsburg.

She couldn't see Caroline, and had lost sight of her since she last 'talked' to her. She shrugged and continued her walk around the bungalow, or mansion considering how huge of the property this is. She walks upstairs, fake smiles at some people and walks down the fancy hallway. She is probably not allowed upstairs because the second floor is deserted. But then again, she isn't allowed into this property in the first place so why care now? The voice thinned out as if the entire floor is sound proof, Max double takes and thinks it probably is. She's just gonna take a look around and go home.

As she walks towards the end, she hears something she is all to familiar with. Buzzing, stable buzzing with little moans of pleasure. Max's heart jumped into her throat, is it Caroline's room? She knows she should walk away but she's Max Black, she makes poor questionable decisions. The door is only thin line ajar,

 _what is she thinking, leaving the door open when she is masturbating??_ With her heart thumping loudly, she steals a look through the gap. She can't see anything, cursing under her breath she pushes the door bit more. She's slightly drunk, she's allowed to do questionable and unjustified thing, though to be honest she can still do these things sober.

 _Fuck. That is so hot._ Max's eyes widen at the sight, there she is, the billionaire with her legs slightly spread open, one hand grabbing her breast and the other pushing a dildo into herself, back slightly arching and mouth open. Max swallows as she salivates. She has never been attracted to woman, sure a few experiment in high school but that's it, so why now? And why a billionaire? She hates rich people.

Suddenly her worst nightmare happens, her phone rings. A shriek can be heard from inside the room as Max jumps and panics, taking her phone to quickly answer it.

"Hi Max, it's past midnight I was wondering how the cupcakes-" Han's voice ring out immediately.

"Han I got to go, don't call me!" Max whisper yells.

"Who's that? " The Blonde calls from inside, strictly. Max's palms starts to sweat, the number of the word 'Shit' comes into her mind like a jackhammer. Run or stay, funny or serious?

"Don't try to hide, because there is camera and security all around. " The billionaire says sternly.

Max gulps nervously and pushes the door open, revealing herself to the woman in bed, clutching the sheets to her chest.

"I was just looking around, I swear I didn't see anything. I Uhh, should go home now, bye! " Max rambles and quickly turns around, cheeks blushing like a tomato.

"Stop! " Caroline says again, and something about the way she says it completely stops Max in her spot. "Come in and lock the door." Max slowly turns around and enter the room, locking the door behind her back. A guilty look on her face.

"Look, lady, I'm sorry I shouldn't have peeked. It's not like there's anything to see anyway hahaha... " Max says jokingly and immediately knew she shouldn't have said that.

 _Fuck Fuck Fuck, I screw this up AGAIN! SHUT UP JUST SHUT UP._ Caroline raises her eyebrow. "What's your name?"

Max considers to give a fake name and quickly thought of the pamphlet she left downstairs and thinks its better not to lie.

"Max Black."

"Well, Max. You do know it's rude to peek?" Caroline crosses her arms. "I can't have you walked away after you seen me just like that."

Max gulps again. If there's anything she knows about rich people is to never say no, who knows her body will be floating on the river the next morning or buried 20 feet underneath this house.

"Take off your clothes." Max nodes slightly and starts to take off her dress. Her dress pools at the bottom of her feet. She wished she has at least wore a nicer underwear, those thongs and bra have seen better days. Her breasts spilled out after she took off her bra, she grins at the look of amazement across the billionaire's face before it went back to neutral. When she takes off her underwear, the blonde speaks again.

"Sit at the dressing table and touch yourself." Max is surprised at the request and blushes deep. She's not a prude, she's done this before just not in front of a practical stranger, she doesn't even enjoy it when her past lovers asked her to do it. However somehow, she is secretly aroused at the thought of touching herself in front of this gorgeous woman. She sits down on the marble table, her back touching the cold mirror that sends a shiver down her spine. She looks into the blonde's intense gaze and starts to pinch her nipples which is erect by the cold air. She pinches harder and arches her back involuntaryly, sucking in her breath. She gropes her breasts just the way she likes it before snaking her right hand between her legs.

"Spread your legs."

Max closed eyes opens immediately and connects with ocean blue eyes. She slowly spreads her legs, never once leaving her gaze. She has never been more turned on,she slides her hand between her legs and gasps.

 _Fuck, I'm so wet._ The Blonde's eyes darken with lust as her gaze lowers to the hand between Max's legs.

"Spread your lips for me." The billionaire says again, her voice just above whisper, cutting through the sexual tension in the room.

Max bits her lips, a bit nervous now, and slowly spreads her pussy lips. She has never felt more exposed before. Her pussy is so wet it is starting to drip onto the marble table. The blondes mouth is slightly open, she closes it before licking her lips with a predatory look in her eyes.

"Touch yourself."

Max looks into the other woman's eye and slowly circle her clit. At first with teasing touch before touching it steadily, a few rounds and then rubbing it roughly.

A whimpers escapes her lips because a moan is let out. She teases her opening before sliding two fingers into herself.

"Oh God.. " She gasps and arches her back, she's warm and wet and tight around her fingers. In and out, she gets into a rhythm before fucking her self harder, her hips leaving the surface to follow her fingers hungrily.

"Fuck ohhhh gosh!" Just as she feels her orgasm building..

"Stop!" The Blonde stops her again. She groans in frustration but somehow manages to stop her fingers in herself.

The Blonde chuckles at her frustration, "Come here, I want a better look at you."

Max takes her fingers out, letting some more juices out of her pussy and slowly climbs onto the bed on all four.

"Come on closer. " Caroline pats her lap.

Max bits her lips and slowly straddles the blondes lap, her hands on Caroline's shoulders. Being eye level with Max's breasts, Caroline is quick to get into action. Grabbing her breasts and licking her nipples, she moans and let's out her name.

"Caroline! " Caroline responds with biting down on her nipple, hard. Max grabs a handful of blonde hair and almost screams.

" You are not allowed for first name, you need your punishment." Caroline says and bites her neck, leaving a mark.

"Miss Channing. I-" Max says breathlessly, _fuck that is so hot,_ but her sentence is cut short when Caroline presses her lips against hers. She immediately responds to her soft lips. She has always enjoyed man's rough lips with stubbles,but God, this is so much better. Soft lips kissing her roughly, dominating her with her tongue.

"mmmmn!" Max moans in surprise against Caroline's lips as she feels not two, but three fingers push into herself. She can feel Caroline's smile against her cheeks, the blonde's left hand squeezing her ass while the other works inside. It all feels so good. Caroline meets her eyes again as she slowly, very slowly takes away her fingers. She wants to protest but stops at the look Caroline gives her. Caroline takes the three fingers coated with her juice and puts them into her lips, tasting them.

"Hmm you taste as delicious as your cupcakes, Max." Caroline says with a deep voice. Max whimpers at the side, turning completely putty in the billionaire's hands. Sex with woman is completely differently, and she had _a lot_ of sex with man. Everything is way more sensual, everything feels charged, everything you touch is softer, the foreplay _actually_ turns her on and for once, she doesn't want it to end, and most importantly the other person is not thinking about getting himself off. All of these is driving her crazy, she never feels like this before: vulnerable, exposed, willingly giving, _submissive._ _"God,_ what are you doing to me? " She asks breathlessly, she can't seem to breathe normally anymore.

"Just teasing you." Caroline licks her lips and smiles evilly. "I like teasing you." With that, she pushes two fingers inside her again. Max gasps as the fingers play with her, spreading into a 'V' and twisting, and scratching her inside. Max hunched over and tries to catch her breath,grinding desperately,nobody has ever done that to her. When the fingers rub against her g-spot, she arched her back and moans aloud.

"Oh fuck! Ahhhhhhh, right there! Caro- Miss Channing! Mmmmn" She can't think straight, then the fingers stopped teasing and starts to drive into her.

"Ahhhhhhh, Miss Channing." Her hips move on their own accord and she is no longer just grinding, but bouncing up and down on the merciless fingers.

"Oh God, I'm gonna cum, fuck!"

"No, you're not." Caroline takes her fingers out, leaving her pussy throbbing at the emptiness. She groans in frustration, she's going crazy, she just knows it.

"Please... " She begs, grinding desperately.

"No, this is your punishment. I'm not done with you yet." The billionaire whispers into her ear and nips at her earlobe. "You're my slut, remember?"

She whimpers at that, and involuntarily spasm. The blonde reaches over to her side drawer and retrieves something else.

"Now, should I cover your eyes?" Caroline says huskily.

 _Fuckkk._ Max swallows nervously, sure she is pretty kinky, but none of her past lovers were into them, the most one had done was light smacks to her ass. And if she was honest, most of them are just one night stands so it didn't go further than a normal aninalistic fuck, both parties were not trusting enough for kink. And if she was honest to herself, she always secretly wants someone to dominate her this way, but it's hard to convey her wants to her ex boyfriends.

"Max?" Caroline's voice turns surprisingly soft. Max looks into the blonde's eyes and sees a pair of caring eyes looking into her. Somehow, she trusts her.

"Okay." She swallows nervously. Again, Caroline surprised her by gently soothing her back and putting a strand of hand behind her ear. She kisses Max softly and deeply.

"I will never hurt you." Caroline says sincerely.

"I trust you." Max whispers. Caroline smiles.

"Say mercy when you can't take it, can you do that? That's our safe word." Max nods and feels safer, at least she's not completely trapped, she has a choice. A piece of soft scarf covers her eyes snugly, she feels the knot tightens behind her head. Caroline turns them so that she is on her fours. She takes both of her wrist and put them above her head, then raises them slightly to the bar on the headboard.

"Hold onto them." Caroline waits patiently for her to grab onto the bar tightly before continuing, "Now tell me what the safe word is. "

"Mercy. " Her throat feels dry and she wonders if Caroline can hear her heartbeat.

"Good." Caroline kisses her again before sliding her fingers between her legs. She spreads her legs. " Now I have a challenge for you." The billionaire says while teasing the throbbing pussy.

"First, keeps your legs spread at all times or I'll have to tie them apart." Max takes in another deep breath, she can do this. She is Max Black, she is not back down from a challenge, especially not a sexual one.

" Now if you can take your spanking on your ass without coming, I will reward you. But if you cum before you take all of your spanking, I will spank your cunt and you will not be allowed to come for the entire night."

 _Fuck me._

Her pussy throbs just at the thought of being spanked, she is so damn wet she can only imagine the state of thethe sheets beneath her, both of her inner thighs are soaked.

" I need a verbal answer, Max." Caroline tugs her hair. She moans.

"Yes."

"Yes what? "

Max swallows, fuck her throat feels dry. "Yes, Miss Channing."

"Good girl." Max does not understand why that two single words can make her warm all over, one single praise make her entire body feels charged with energy, almost as if it is eager to please.

"I want you to count to 15." the dominant rubs her cheeks to relax it before the hits.

"Yes, Miss Channing." Max whispers, grabbing the bar tighter in her hands. She gasps suddenly and moans loudly when she feels a vibrator egg in her.

"Ahhhhhhhhhnn!" She screams when the egg starts to vibrate at the maximum before going to a minimum speed. She did not expect that!

"Shhh.." The blonde rubs her clitoris for a few second before laying her first spanking.

"FUCKK!" Max recoils and tenses up, the pain settles into her skin, and turns into a pleasure she never knew she _needed_ after the shock comes off. Suddenly, she is filled with a feeling she is all too familiar with.

High.

That's the only thing she can describe the feeling, she fell instantly addicted to the thrill, and the pain, and heat, the tiny needles, and gosh, it feels so fucking good.

"Breathe." Caroline says gently and rubs her red ass cheeks to smooth it. Max breathes deeply.

"One."

The billionaire hits again, she herself filled with a high only being a dominant can give, she loves the hand print on the beautiful woman underneath her.

"Two! mmmm!"

This goes on until the eleventh. Max can't even think properly at this point, what comes after eleven? All she can focus is the pleasure and pain coursing through her veins, and everything in her seems to just flow to her throbbing pussy. Her red pussy, squeezing desperately against the small vibrating egg, trying to keep the orgasm in. At this point, her pussy is so sensitive she is sure she can cum just with one touch to her clit.

"Twelve! Please, please. Miss Channing, _please._ I _can't_!" tears rimmed in her eyes, everything is _too much_ and she wants to let go so bad. The billionaire pauses for awhile.

"Do you want me to stop? "

"NO! " Max all but yells. Caroline spanks her again.

"AHHHHHH!! Thirteen...Please God please, Miss Channing! I can't-" She whimpers aloud. "Please, I want to cum so bad.I can't stand it, _please PLEASE._ I want to cum! "

"Two more, babe, you have done so well." Caroline says with a soft kiss to her ass. She jerks, a soft kiss is such a contrast to her hot cheeks, and calling her a pet name? She is driving her crazy. Caroline spanks her again.

"Fourteen!" The pain doesn't even turn to pleasure at this points, the pain _is_ pleasurable. Her entire body is trembling, struggling to not cum. She can do it, god help her, she can do it.

Caroline spanks her one last time, actually feeling proud Max did it.

"FIFTHTEENNNN" Max screams, feeling like she's melting into a puddle of pool.

"Well done! "Caroline says softly and takes off her blindfold, she blinks a few times to get used to the light, breathing heavily. Caroline kisses her deeply and softly, but just as passionately.

"Miss Channing, please, I need to cum so bad. Please please please!" Max whimpers, her body close to convulsing but not being to do it yet.

Caroline very gently takes the vibrator out, careful not to trigger anything just yet. Max is very sensitive, and she didn't want her cum just by the vibrator itself. She deserves her reward. She turns Max so that she is laying on her back, her chest heaving heavily.

Caroline kisses Max's forehead and goes straight down to between her legs. She waits until Max looks into her eyes before licking her pussy from the bottom to the below of the clot. Max thrashes wildly, desperate to the point of tears. She quickly latches on the throbbing clot and sucks it really hard, at the same time pushes three fingers into Max.

That was the finishing touch. Max arches off the bed and let's out an impressive scream, her entire body convulses and her thighs trembling on each side of the blondes head. Caroline laps up her cums and continues fucking her roughly until Max screams again no long after, her over sensitive pussy pushing her over the edge again and again. Three orgasms later, Caroline finally takes away her fingers when Max relaxes, her body still trembling slightly, her chest heaving heavily.

Caroline goes up to kiss Max just to find out the brunnette has just passed out from the intensity of the entire night and three powerful orgasm. Caroline gazes at the beautiful brunnette, her own thumping heart jumping hard. She traces her fingers on the creamy skin of the brunettes face, and the wine red of her skin. She definitely did not expect how the night will end, she has never find someone so trusting and so willing. The moment she made contact with Max, the woman with the cupcakes and whom look so out of place. But right here in her sheets, she does not look out of place at all.

She looks like she belongs right here with her.


	2. Chapter 2

Sunlight bounces from the open windows and blesses upon Max's creamy, milky skin. Her face half covered in shadows, her eyes blinded by a cloudy red. She moans lightly, as she always does when she first wakes up. Blinking a few times to slowly adjust to the new lighting, she groans in reflects with how sore her body is.

"Good morning, beautiful. " A feminine voice rings out next to her and Max's eyes widen, she lifts her head slightly to look after person next to her. _Caroline._

Caroline _billionaire_ Channing is sitting next to her, half naked with the sheets just above her petite chest, holding a cup of English tea in her slender hands.

"Uhmm.." speechless, all Max could come up was a hoarse voice from a dry throat. She tries to sit up and winces at her sore bottom.

Caroline who seems to understand her condition, quickly puts down her cup and arranges the pillow behind her back. "How are you feeling today Max?"

 _She remembers my name._ Her stomach flutters. Once she is settled against the head board, she swallows nervously before making eye contact with the blonde. Caroline Channing is looking right into her eyes caringly and puts a strand of hair behind her ear, Max feels another flutter in her stomach.

"Sore." She says honestly and quickly remedies "but I'm fine, thanks. "

"I hope yesterday night isn't too much for you? " Max blushes a deep tomato and immediately reverts her eyes while thousands of images cross her mind. Caroline frowns and puts her hand under her chin, gently promptly to look at her.

"Max? Look at me." Caroline waits until Max slowly looks back at her. "I want to know if I had hurt you. "

"No! You didn't hurt me at all, I mean-" _you spanked me._ Max stops before she could say the words. Caroline frowns further, "I just never done anything like last night, that's all." _It was perfect._ Max wants to say.

Caroline smiles, but not convincingly.

"Do you like it?"

"What?" Max blushes again. Caroline leans closer to her, her slender fingers travel slowly from her shoulders to her arm, leaving goose bumps in her wake. Max craves for more, and she thinks her eyes convey her thoughts as Caroline's hand moves towards her chest. Max gasps, _more,_ she thinks. Caroline pauses to look into her eyes, waiting for her to say no, she doesn't. Caroline's hand is warm against her breast, her hand is gentle as it fondles her. Nothing sexual, but time seems to stand still as they look into each others eyes. Max is sure Caroline can feel her heartbeat under her hand.

"Miss Channing.." her whisper of adoration slips out her open lips. Caroline smiles and squeezes her nipple playfully, she moans.

"Call me Caroline, Max." Then, Caroline whispers in her ear. "Your punishment is over after all." Max feels warmth between her legs and swallows.

"Caroline, I-" words stuck in her throat, she doesn't even know what she wants to say. As if understood her difficulty, Caroline retreats, giving her space. She immediately misses the other woman's hand on her. Caroline looks at her patiently. She swallows and starts again, nervous.

"Caroline, I don't know- I don't understand what's happening to me. I-" Max blushes deep and looks down. "I kindly like it yesterday...a lot."

"Did you feel high or liberating when I did all those things to you?" Max's head snaps up immediately, looking at Caroline with confusion in her eyes. That's _exactly_ what she felt.

"Yeah, how did you know? " She clutches the sheets tightly in her grip. Caroline smiles in understanding.

"You were high on submission." Max bits her lower lip, the statement couldn't be truer. Caroline stares at her lips before putting her hands on her cheeks, pulling her into a gentle kiss. Max immediately melts into her kiss, she moans, _so soft,_ she can kiss her forever. Caroline's tongue seeks for entrance and their tongue intertwined in a passionate kiss. When they finally breaks apart for oxygen, both chests heaving, Max's eyes seem to cry for more.

" More..." Max whispers, her hand holding the wrist of Caroline. "Please.." the weak plea comes out of her mouth, and she finds that she likes it. She likes the helplessness, she likes that she has given her control to Caroline, she likes the trust that she placed upon the other woman to let her control her this way, she likes the safe feeling she feels around the blonde. Caroline smiles widely, happiness shining in her eyes and that makes Max really happy somehow.

 _I want to please her._ Max realises.

Caroline kisses her again, and she feels warm all over. Somehow along the kiss, she is now on her back with Caroline on top of her, kissing down her neck. Biting and leaving hickies along her neck, she immediately falls in love with the thought of Caroline leaving marks on her body, as if she's making her hers. She shivers at the thought.

"God Max, I want you so bad." Caroline rasps hungrily, kissing around her breasts before taking a nipple between her teeth. Nibbing it before sucking it hard, Max's back arches. Those words fill her heart with amazing feelings, _is this what happiness feels?_ Someone desiring her so unadulteratingly.

"Take me, please take me!" She gasps, holding the blonde hair in her hands. All she can think is _more more more._ Her hands on her body is intoxicating, so many meaningless sex in her past and none _ever_ felt like this.

Caroline's hand sneak between her legs and both of them gasps at the sensation.

"Fuck you're so wet, I just want to _fuck_ you." Max spasms at those words.

"Yes, yes, yes, _please_ " Max moans desperately, her hips raising to follow those fingers teasing her.

Caroline kisses her again, and says in her mouth " You're such a naughty girl." Max arches her back at the words, her mind goes blank.

 _smack!_

"FUCK!!" Max screams as she feels the sting on her pussy, she thrashes her head side to side, moaning incoherently as Caroline rubs her clit to sooth her.

"Wait here." Caroline whispers and leaves her, a quivering mess on the bed. Her mind is running a hundred miles at the moment but she whimpers anyway when she no longer feels the weight on her body.

Caroline comes back quickly, however, Max lifts her upper body by her elbows and her breath is caught in her throat. Caroline is wearing a strap on, skin colour about 8 inches with the right amount of thick. Her blonde hair and her light skin tone, along with the sunlight casting shadows on her is a sight of beauty. Max couldn't keep her eyes off the beauty as Caroline's climbs onto her body, she pulls the blonde into a deep, hard kiss. The billionaire was surprised at first before easing easily into the kiss, dominating the kiss quickly.

Max grinds her hips upwards and felt the silicon against her inner thigh, another grind made her feel it rubbing against her clit.

"Caroline!" She moans loudly, Caroline kisses her forehead and looks into her eyes intensely as she enters her. Max's mouth forms into an 'O' and her eyes roll back at the feeling.

"God you're so tight." Caroline growls, pulls back slightly because pushing it again, this time it slowly fits in until the hilt. Max screams, chest heaving up AMD down.

"Fuck, you're so big..." She gasps, and holds the blonde's hips. Caroline steadies her hips, giving her some time to adjustadjust to the feeling.

"You alright?" Caroline kisses her again and she nods, feeling a peace she never felt before. Caroline pulls out gently and pushes in harder making Max moans in pleasure and the pain.

"Faster!" Max moans, her fingers now holding the blondes back. Caroline smiles slightly before pulling the entire length out and rams into Max's wet pussy.

"Ohhhh fuckk! Gosh don't stop! Caroline please don't stop!" Caroline starts fucking the brunnette hard and fast, Max's moans and screams and whimpers drive her crazy and makes her want to utterly ruin her.

"AHHHHNNN! Caroline,Caroline, Caroline! " Max's hips grinding desperately, raising to follow the rhythm. It all feels so fucking good, she squeezes her eyes closed and her fingers starts to claw at the blonde's back. Caroline winced at the pain but secretly enjoys the slight moment of pain and pleasure.

"Gosh, so close... so close! " Max stomach clenches at the coming orgasm.

"Max look at me." Caroline demands and Max opens her eyes sluggishly and has to try really hard to keep them open. But the intensity when they look into each others eyes is enough to keep her eyes open. Caroline holds her thighs higher and that makes the strap-on fucks her deeper and hitting her all the right spot. Max screams again and almost can't keep her eyes open.

"Caroline, I need to come please!" She begs as Caroline relentlessly pound into her.

"Cum for me, go on." Caroline sneaks one hand to rub at her clit, squeezing it aggressively and rubbing it in circles.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!!" Max feels something in her that she hasnt felt since a very long time ago, the feeling almost foreign to her. Her stomach clenches almost painfully. She looks into Caroline's deep blue eyes and finally lets go. The blonde was pushed out as rose liquid squirted out of her red pussy, soaking Caroline's thighs and the sheets below.

Her entire body is still trembling but her squirting, Caroline actually wanted to continue with her on her all fours but thought this is enough after yesterday night, she needs to take care of Max first.

"Oh my GOD." Max shouts as she covers her eyes, she can't decide which is the best orgasm of her life, yesterday's or today's. Caroline smiles and cups her mound very gently to calm her down, she kisses her forehead, nose and finally her lips. Max takes away her hand and they both once again, stare at each other.

"Caroline, that was amazing. No, that feels _heavenly_!" She breathes out, and honestly just can't believe it.

"Well, I'm happy you love it. Now let me take care of you."Caroline smiles again and Max lets out a laughter.

"Are you kidding me? You just took care of me, literally!" Caroline laughs along her infectious laughter.

"No, I mean you after care, I didn't get to do that since you passed out last night."

"Oh." Max says stupidly and blushes again. Her red cheeks, and her shy eyes and her milky skin and just her post orgasm look just makes Caroline's heart race for different reason.

"You're so goddamn beautiful." Caroline whispers and Max blushes again, she looks away with a shy smile widening.

"Thanks." She tries to bite her lips to stop from smiling but can't contain her smile. She's just so happy, and content, and high and what's this fluttering in her stomach trying to tell her??

Caroline kisses her blushing cheeks before kissing her again, Max relaxes into the slow kiss. A slow, gentle kiss but not less passionate.

"Come, let's give you a nice bath and breakfast. You must be hungry." Caroline sits up and pulls her along, she follows like moth to a flame.

"Starving." Suddenly she giggles and couldn't stop, but _giggles_? Max Black does not and never giggles but god help her, she can't stop as if she can't contain the happiness in her. Caroline somehow caught on and giggles with her.

Just two almost strangers being happy together.


	3. Chapter 3

Never in her 26 years of life has she ever been treated this way, not by her boyfriends or Earl, and of course not by her mother. Max is treated with so much care she thinks she's going to die. Not just of the luxury she is enjoying, because Caroline is very rich, but she just can't believe Caroline is actually taking care of her. She just can't wrap her head around it, everything with Caroline from yesterday night to right this moment seem way too perfect for Max's miserable life, honestly, she's still waiting for the other shoe to drop.

First, she has a luxurious bath, with sensual oil and lots and lots of bubbles. And for the love of all God, it's also a jacuzzi, the water is shooting at all her sore spots, and it's a whole new kind of nice she's feeling for the first time.

"Caroline I think your bathtub and I are going steady. "

"Ah I see you found the jacuzzi button." Caroline smiles as she leans against the door frame.

"I don't know who found who, but we are together now." Max says with her eyes closed, a delirious smile on her face.

"Now I'm jealous of the bathtub, he's stealing my lover." Caroline chuckles deeply and sashayed towards Max. Max's eyes snap open at the bold statement, her heart racing a bit and a shocked that Caroline is now so close to her.

With another chuckle, Caroline looks into Max's bewildered eyes and let the towel wrapping around her body drops to the floor. Max's jaw drops open as the sight and her eyes follows Caroline's movement as she steps into the bath tub. Max immediately scoots to the other end of the tub, blushing furiously and refusing to make eye contact.

Once Caroline settles comfortably against the tub, her lips tug upwards at the sight of Max shy. She finds joy in teasing the other woman.

"Max, come here." She says firmly.

"It-Its fine, I'm fine here thanks." Max mumbles and steals a glance the other woman.

Caroline raises one eyebrow, not used to defiance. Max stares at the intensity in the blondes eyes and her body somehow slowly moves to the blonde. Max gingerly enters the blonde's personal space until their face is one breath apart, her eyes automatically drop to the billionaire's lips. Caroline kisses her deeply, hands settling on Max's hips.

Once they break apart, Caroline directs Max to turn around my her hips. Max turns around so that her back is against Caroline's chest, but remains tense and avoids contact. The blonde softly caresses her arms and travel to her stomach, one hand pushing grimly against her chest to lay her ddown against each other. Max tenses up at the feel of Caroline's erect nipples against her back. It feels too good, and that's the thing, Max is not used to good thing. Not longer driven by the sexual moment and adrenaline of sex, she's not used to this after care thing.

"Shh, just relax Max." Caroline whispers in her ears and she wills herself to lay down completely, her face in a cringe.

"Breathe." Max breathes in and out until she fully relaxes against the blondes chest. Caroline wraps her arms around Max's middle and the couple cuddle for a while.

For a while.

Then Max jerks away suddenly, causing Caroline to frown.

"I got to go." She mumbles as she clumsily climbs out of the tub, quickly grabbing a nearby towel to cover her chest.

"Why? What's wrong?" Caroline sits up, clutching on the sides of the tub.

"No, nothing- nothing's wrong, it's just I have to go. Umm I have work!" Max rambles as she looks around for her clothes, but her dress is now being dry cleaned by the maids. Her eyes show helplessness for a moment.

"Hey hey calm down, if you are late to your work, I can have someone inform your boss-" Caroline is cut off by Max.

" No, I'm not! I just-" Max groans in frustration, tugging her hair. "I have to go, okay?"

Caroline stares at her with a frown and she directs her eyes to the marble floor to avoid the eye contact. After a uncomfortable second, Caroline speaks.

"Right." They both purse their lips with Max being angry at herself, she messed it up again. "You have to go, I'll get you some clothes."

Max nods blankly and wills herself to keep her eyes on the ground as Caroline gets out of the tub gracefully and walks out of the room, leaving Max a dripping mess alone in the fancy bathroom. After a while, Max is given some comfortable clothes by a maid with no Caroline in sight. Wordlessly, she is escorted out by Caroline's butler after she is dressed. She expected to call herself a cab or take the subway given how miserable she feels when obviously, Caroline is courteous enough to have her driver send her home. Max bits her lips hard even as tears rim her eyes, she hates herself so much right now and while this is not a foreign feeling, she knows this time she fucked up big time.

The time passed in the journey home is a blur, she stumbles as if drunk into her apartment, her small apartment that is not even legally hers and goes straight into her bedroom. She dives into her pillow and screams, she didn't even noticed tears have been dripping down her cheeks when she entered the place, and with the verbal outlet, she starts to cry. Ugly cry. And Max Black never cries, but Max Black never had anything good happened to her before either.

Why am I so stupid? God, for Fuck's sake, WHY AM I SO FUCKED UP? Why do I have to be so destructive?

Max grabs underneath her bed for her stash: a pack of joint and alcohol. She can't be sober right now, she just can't. She drinks until she can't remember and she smokes until she can't think.

The entire day is wasted with Max being drunk and stoned and heavy on her bed. Her phone rang a few times but she was too lazy to check, or too done to care. She woke up around 4 in the evening, her stomach growls in protest. The last she ate was cupcakes and they were probably drowned in cheap vodka. She groans with her head pounding, she stumbles into the kitchen, opening her fridge only to find it empty, not even a leftover from last week.

"Fuck, I knew the other shoe is going to drop. Here I am." She chuckles bitterly. She looks around her empty place, and thinks for a moment what to do. Should she call Earl, nah, she can't do that to poor sweet old Earl. Maybe Sophie, then what? What would she say?

She sighs and thinks of just getting a delivery. Maybe she should just eat herself, she laughs aloud at her dark sense of humour. She reaches for her phone to find out she has 3 missed calls from Han, and none from Caroline. Her heart sinks at that, but then again she didn't give the other woman her phone number, so it's fine right? But then again, Caroline is a billionaire and with that power, she can easily get her number in a blink of an eye.

"Fuck! " Max curses and tugs her hair angrily, she calls Han in the end.

" Halo Max? Where are you, I've been trying to call you all day."

Max sighs "Sorry Han, I uhh slept the entire day 'cuz I was so tired. Hey listen can I swing by the diner and get something to eat for free?" She knows Han is probably frowning at her request. Instead, Han said something she did not expect.

"No, actually there was this beautiful rich woman who came to the diner just now looking for you-" Max's heart skipped a beat.

"What? What did she say?? "

"I suppose she is Miss Caroline Channing before she even introduced herself, I was right! I mean how else could you know someone like her without yesterday-" Max cuts him off again.

"Get to the point Han, what did she say to you?"

"Alright then, she just asked if you are working today and I said no, I have you two days off after yesterday's work-" Max curses aloud and tugs her hair almost aggressively,she feels like punching something, Han maybe. He continues on " She said its okay and asked me to send you some food delivery when I can get hold of you! I mean, I was going to call you anyway-"

She stills cares.. FUCK FUCK FUCK! Max could not hear what Han said after the first sentence, all she could feel is regret and pain in her heart.

"Max, are you there?" Han's voice rings out again from the phone.

"Yeah, sorry..." she answers absently.

"So is sushi okay? Miss Caroline specifically asked me to call this sushi place from Manhattan, she said she hopes you like it. Now I'm curious, why are you so close to her, Max?"

"I'd rather not talk about it, sushi is fine, thanks Han." With that, Max hangs off the phone before Han could question her any further. She feels awful after Caroline's kindness to make sure she does not starve, but what else can she do? She does not Caroline's number either.

The sushi arrives after half an hour, and it's the best thing she has tasted, but we'll after she tasted the diner's food for years, everything taste amazing. The food does not come with a note, however, and it makes her more miserable than ever.

The next day, Max decides she's not going to take another day off, she needs to distract herself and besides smoking weed and drinking, she really needs something more solid hence working at the diner.

She enters the diner, and is greeted by Earl in surprise.

"Max! My darling, I thought you were taking another day off today? What are doing here? Oh, is this related to the blonde lady from yesterday?"

"What? Of course not, I just want to work that's all." She says immediately, avoiding Earl's eyes.

"Good lord, something is wrong! Max Black just wants to work? What happened?" Earl asks worriedly.

"I don't want to talk about it Earl." Max takes off her coat, mumbling.

Earl simply looks at her, " You know you can tell anything right?" Max smiles weakly, and thanks him. She walks towards the kitchen before turning back and walks back to Earl, she can't keep it inside.

"I messed up, Earl! I messed up big time, and I don't know what to do okay?" She yells. Earl keeps quiet, allowing her to just let out.

"She was so damn nice to me, and I don't know what or how to deal with that. I don't know how to be happy, Earl, so I ran away from her. How messed up of a person am I?"

"I don't think you are messed up, Max. I think you're just scared. You have felt love and happy, now that you finally felt it, you are scared you are going to ruin it. " Max purses her lips. "You know what you should do? Is to go for it, trust me it will be worth it."

"You think?" Max says softly.

"What do you think?" Early asks back when Han suddenly interrupts them.

"Max! I thought you were getting an off day today?"

"Wellll here I am, you complaining?" she crosses her arms and Han backs off with his hands in the air.

"Of course not, go on, go on. I have to call someone important." Han said before rushing back to his office and Max proceeds back to the kitchen, with thoughts running in her head.

The day starts to dim, in between evening and night for the upcoming dinner 'rush', the dinner quiets down to only two customers left. Max sits in one of the high chair, doodling in her check book, all day she has just been thinking and in a bad mood, well, worse than usual when the door of the diner opens again.

Max glances up to see who is the customer when her jaw drops. It's Caroline, their eyes met and try as she may, she couldn't break their eye contact with each other. Earl clears his throat and that successfully makes Caroline directs her focus on the old cashier.

"Hi, I'm here to see Max?" Max gets down from her chair and walks slowly to the kitchen.

Shit Shit What should I do? How does she know I'm working today if Han told her I was taking two days off? Oh. Han that little Shit.

"Max? That pretty lady is out there again looking for you? You two a thing now? " Oleg winks at her, she huffs and straightens her shoulders.

"No, we're not. She's just... just I don't know. It's complicated." She gets out but not before catching Oleg mumbling "it sure is.. "

Caroline is sitting in one of the booth, looking right at her. Max shifts awkwardly on her feet before walking to her.

"Hi, may I take your order?" She says taking the checkbook from her apron, looking down at the book.

"Well, will you follow it?" It took Max a moment to realize Caroline meant a different kind of order. She blushes deep and shifts awkwardly on her feet again.

"Oh, I mean the food, may I get you anything?"

"I know what you mean, Max." Caroline looks into her eyes, the sexual tension in the air is palpable. Even Oleg is staring at them from the little window.

Max doesn't know what to do and again she felt helpless and nervous.

"I'm sorry for leaving you without a reason, I really am." Max says but Caroline only looks back wordlessly. "And I wanna thank you for the food..."

"Will you run away from me again next time?" Caroline asks and Max thought for a second. She takes a deep breath and glance at Earl, Earl simply winks at her.

"No. " She looks at Caroline. No backing out, Max, no more running.

Caroline finally smiles and that makes Max relax and a bit happier inside.

" So if I say I want to make an order?" Caroline says again, not once breaking eye contact. Max takes ananother deep breath, she wants this so bad, she just hope she will not screw this up again, Caroline is clearly giving her a second chance.

" If you make an order I will follow it." _There, she said it. It's a huge commitment and God knows she has never committed to anything, but this time will be worth it._ Caroline smiles again, Max's heart races faster, _yeah I made the right choice for once._ "I want you to sit on my lap right now." Caroline says firmly with an eyebrow raised, daring her and in a way, testing her. Max's jaw drops again and she glances around, her eyes widen slightly, since when has the diner become almost half full, that's more people than a usual dinner 'rush'! She looks back into Caroline's eyes, and knows the blonde is not kidding, her eyes questioning her but not impatiently. Max swallows and clutches at the bottom of her apron for a second.

Time seems to move slower as she moves closer to the blonde, one leg touching the other woman's knee. It's just sitting in people's lap, she does it all the time in clubs.She turns around to sit on the blonde's lap when Caroline leans up and whispers in her ear.

"No, I mean straddle me."

She snaps her head at Caroline and her eyes seems to shout 'what right here in this diner? With so many people possibly watching?' She knows Oleg must be watching, but Caroline remains stern and daring. She nods nervously and puts one leg on the other side of Caroline's lap, on the seat and soon both knees are on the seat, she remains kneeling; her cheeks are flaming. She hears cat whistles and cheers and heck the little window's bell but she keeps her eyes on Caroline. That calms her down, Caroline is smiling with her eyes with a sense of pride in them. The blonde puts her hands on either side of Max's hips and gently pushes her down so that now she is sitting on Caroline's lap. Max puts her hands on the blonde's shoulder, their eyes just communicating with each other. Max bites her lips.

"Good girl." Caroline whispers against her lips, pride and happiness feels her chest, all nervousness gone. She smiles wide, with teeth and all and starts to feel a light feeling coursing across her whole body. _Caroline is right, I'm high on submission_.

"Here's your reward." Caroline whispers again and slickly puts her hands underneath her short waitress skirt, _and_ underneath her panties. Max blushes again and gasps, but can't seem to take away the smile on her face. She smiles shyly " I bet everyone is watching." Max says and squeezes the shoulders under her hands..

Caroline smirks and squeezes her ass in return making her jump a little, "And I bet you like this, don't you?" Max looks down shyly, cheeks still burning up and bits down on her lips.

" Yes." She whispers, she is so wet at the moment, her entire front panties is probably soak.

"And if I touch your pussy right now, you will probably be wet won't you?" Max clenches at thatthat statement, her clit staring to throb.

"Yes. " She says breathlessly, her voice is hardly inaudible.

"Look at me, Max." Max looks up into Caroline's eyes, and Caroline crashes her lips against her. She moans softly as the blondes tongue caresses her own, her hands now around Caroline's neck. The blonde continue to fondle her ass and breaks off the kiss after a short while, Max opens her mouth to protest when another stern look from Caroline stops her.

"I can fuck you right here, and I want to right now but I won't." Max's clit is begging for attention and she lets out a very soft whimper. "It's not the right audience." Is there ever a right audience for public sex? Max thinks but one look from Caroline silences her once again.

"I want to bring you back to my townhouse, will you follow me home Max?" Caroline takes away her hand and places them back on her hips.

"Yes!" Max says a bit too eagerly and blushes but that seems to please Caroline very much.

"Alright let's go." Max slowly gets off of Caroline's laps and glances around again as she adjusts her uniform, she gets cat whistles again and practically every men is drooling at them with a dirty look in their eyes, she cringes in disgust at them but relaxes almost immediately when Caroline takes her hand. She looks down at their joined hands and smiles at her, Caroline only winks at her.

"Wait, let me go get my coat and my purse."

"Okay, I'll be outside." Max nods and practically runs back into the kitchen to grab her stuff, not hearing a single thing from Oleg. When she reaches the door, she turns to Earl.

"Thanks Earl." She smiles gratefully.


	4. Chapter 4

There is a limo parked outside, the door is open and Caroline is waiting inside. Max adjusts her coat and takes a deep breath, and without another backward glance, she enters the limo.

The limo is all in dark brown leather, with soft yellow lighting, and Caroline is sitting at the back with an elegant dress, and her long legs crossed. Caroline smiles and Max automatically blushes under her intense gaze and her heart simply refuses to return to its normal speed. The door of the limo closes but Max pays it no mind, her whole focus on the beautiful blonde.

"Come here, Max." Caroline says firmly and Max walks towards the blonde under their knees touches.

" Get on your knees." Caroline orders and Max's heart is now plainly thumping out of her chest, but her whole body relaxes and all her worries goes away. Under Caroline's heavy gaze on her, under Caroline's control over her, under Caroline's dominance Max feels like all her walls are falling apart. She feels so in place and _free_ , like right here with the blonde she can just be her naked self; no sarcasm or jokes, no tough manners to handle her against the rough world, no horrible worries of not being to pay for anything, or the miserable feeling that she is always alone.

 _How crazy is that?_ Max thinks and with no hesitation, she kneels before the billionaire. Caroline slowly uncross her legs and wordlessly raises them near her chest, both legs spreading on either side of the brunnette's head. Max gasps at the sight that Caroline is not wearing anything under the dress, her mouth starts to water at the delicious sight, her chest filled with happiness that she isn't the only one _wet_ from just now. She looks up into Caroline's eyes, and sees the same look as just now when Caroline is daring her, she bits her lips and with trembling hands, puts them under the inner thighs of the blonde and leans in.

The musty smell of Caroline is intoxicating, Max feels like she can be drunk just from the smell. Her eyes are half closed and it's filled with lust as she explores Caroline with her hungry eyes. Caroline puts her dark hair behind her ears and carasses her cheeks for a while. She closes her eyes at the gentle touch and opens them again when she feels the hands gently pushes her forward.

Max thinks back to the first night Caroline went down on her, and gives a long lap from the bottom the top, she immediately falls in love with the taste and goes back for more, hungrily exploring each folds and hidden places. She listens to the moans and whimpers of Caroline, learning where certain spots pleasure the blonde. She circles her clit and that makes Caroline whimpers and her legs to slightly tremble, and when she thumps her tongue on it, Caroline would moan in delight, and when she sucks on the bundle really hard, Caroline would scream.

"Put your tongue in me." Caroline says breathlessly and she immediately followers her order, she looks into the other woman's eyes as she thrusts her tongue in Caroline's wet pussy. She moans herself at the feeling of Caroline's pussy squeezing her tongue, and how Caroline's hips are lifted up from the seat and grinding against her, and how Caroline's eyes rolled back in immense pleasure.

"That's it, right there, Max! Don't stop!" Caroline screams and pushes Max's head harder, Max wouldn't have thought of stopping at all in the first place. Bringing Caroline pleasure is her number one priority at the moment to show her her commitment and how sorry she feels for leaving the blonde before. Max fucks Caroline with her tongue, occasionally rubbing her clit and nubbing at it, that seems to drive Caroline crazy. In a few minutes, Caroline has one hand on the roof of the car, and another on Max's head. Max could hardly breathe but that doesn't seem important at the moment, all she wants is Caroline to cum in her mouth. With a loud moan of her name, Caroline comes in her mouth and she happily drinks it all in.

When Caroline's legs ceased their trembling and she was too sensitive, she gently pushes Max's head away from her throbbing pussy. Max licks her lips and looks back at Caroline with what can only be described at adoration.

"God, Max. That was amazing." Caroline sighs and pulls Max upwards. Max straddles her and pulls her into another passionate kiss, moaning into each others mouth.

"You taste amazing too. " Max smirks, Caroline smirks back and pecks her lips before letting Max sits next to her.

"When we are at the beachhouse, I would like to discuss terms and conditions." Max frowns.

"Terms and conditions? For what?"

"So that you know clearly what you are getting into, I take this very seriously Max. I want you and of course I need your consent for that. " Max blushes and smiles shyly.

"You want me?"

"Very much so." Caroline says with a slight smile. "I knew that the moment I saw you by your cupcake stand." Max's smile widens with happiness but she is still insecure.

"Why? I mean why me? I'm just a poor girl who works at Brooklyn and trying to get by. Nobody ever wants me or need me, I have a father who does not even know I exist and I him, I have a mother who would have given me away if it isn't for the children welfare." She shrugs,trying to look tough and acts as if all those things don't affect her. Caroline frowns.

"I want you because of you, you have that look in your eye."

"That I'm dead inside?" Max chuckles.

"No, I can just see through you, you have so much passion hidden behind your walls and your tough exterior." Caroline says looking right into Max eyes, Max squirms in her spot, feeling exposed and uncomfortable.

"Nah, I'm Max Black, feelings are for losers, I'm dead inside. _See?_ " Max tries to joke, widens her eyes and looks back daringly in the blonde's eyes.

Caroline looks back without blinking, then without warning pushes Max onto her back roughly. Max gasps as her back hits the leather seat, her eyes dilating and darkening, she bits her lips and stare back into blue, dominant eyes; her hands automatically grab Caroline's front dress. Caroline smirks knowingly, with one hand she pries Max's both hands away from her chest and puts them above her head.

"You have this look you tried to hide behind your eyes, a longing to submit to someone, to give away your control to someone who can take care of you." Caroline says, and somehow, Max feels stupidly emotional just from the words.

"I can give you what you want, Max. And I want to." Max's lips tremble and she bits down on it harder, she struggles against Caroline's hold against her wrists, she wants to curl and hide away but the other woman remains her grip on her. Max struggles again, but the blonde is surprisingly strong despite her size.

Max has trouble breathing, and she can't speak because she's afraid she might start crying if she opens her mouth. Caroline seems to understand her easily somehow, she slowly lets go of her wrists and caresses her cheek to calm her down.

"Shhh, breathe." Max puts her hands back of Caroline's chest, she needs the contact to ground her. She does as she is told, breathing in and out deeply as Caroline continues to caress her cheek. When she feels better, she confesses.

"Caroline I'm scared." Max whispers, almost ashamed of admitting something so unlike her.

The blonde smiles and kisses her very, very gently. It almost felt like it was just a graze across her lips. Slowly, she kisses Max deeper, allowing her tongue to meet with hers. Max moans into the sensual kiss, and pulls Caroline closer. They did not notice the call has arrived at the townhouse, when they finally pull apart, Caroline whispers into her mouth.

"I will never, ever hurt you."

XXXXXX

Not for the first time, Max feels out of place in Caroline's townhouse. It's smaller than the Channing property, but just as beautiful and fancy. Max tugs at her yellow uniform, feeling uncomfortable. Usually she does not even care about this kind of thing, she hardly cares about what other people think of her, but it's Caroline she's talking about here, and being involved with the billionaire is a big change, she has never dated rich.

She follows silently behind Caroline into her bedroom, the room is covered by glass windows that reaches the ceiling, and the windows gave them a breathtaking view: the beach.

"Oh. My. God. Your view is amazing!" Max gasps and walks towards the windows, hands pressing on the glass.

"Thanks, I design this room myself to get the perfect view." Caroline says while taking a box from her walk in closet, when Max turns back around she gave it to her.

"What's this? You don't have to get me anything." Max says giddily, holding the rectangular box in her hand. It is wrapped with a beautiful glittery silver cover with a white ribbon on top, it feels light in her hands as well.

"I know I don't, but I just can't help myself. I want to spoil you, open it." Caroline sits on the edge of the bed, with her legs crossed.

"Spoil me? No way!" Max opens the box eagerly and her jaw drops at the sight. It's a black teddy, she caresses the little number under her fingers and notices immediately that it's silk, she holds it up by its strap and wonders at its beauty.

"I have it tailored, I did not have your exact measurements though, however, we can have more in the future."

"Caroline, it's beautiful." Caroline smiles vibrant at the sight of Max's eyes lighting up at the gift tailored just for her, Caroline did background checks on Max and knows her history, she probably had never be given or treated with anything nice and that makes Caroline really sad, but she vows to take care and spoil the brunnette in front of her.

"Will you wear it for me?"

"Now?" Max blushes a little.

"Yes, I'm planning on kidnapping you for the weekend." Caroline chuckles.

"It's not kidnapping if the victim is willing." Max grins and takes the lingerie into the walk in closet to change.

Caroline smiles to herself and takes out a file of legal papers from her night stand. She was just checking to make sure everything is in order when she hears the door clicks behind her. She turns around and her breath is literally taken at the sight. There she is, Max Black in the black lingerie, with her cleavage almost spilling out, with elegant laces around the cup, below the centre of the bra, a piece of semi see through material separates into two at the middle, making Max's creamy pale skin more prominent. Caroline's scans through Max's body hungrily, the thong is semi see through as well will laces and little ribbons on the sides, the blonde salivates at the side. Her heart beat races at the beautiful brunette acting extremely shy under her intense gaze, her hands clasps tightly and nervously behind her back.

"God, Max..." Caroline whispers and Max blushes again, feeling confident and desired. Don't get her wrong,with a body like hers, she is always desired but when she is so openly objectified by Caroline it doesn't make her cringe in the inside or feel disgusted when it's done by countless men.

"Come here." Caroline orders and the brunette walks obediently to the other woman, eyes on the floor until Caroline puts a finger under her chin to lift her head up. Max immediately connects her blood red lips to Caroline's lips and they both moan at the intensity and passion behind the kiss.

Caroline pulls herself back and Max pursues but Caroline puts her hands on Max's waist to stop her. "God, I shouldn't have let you put it on just so yet, it's really distracting me..."

Max grins playfully in return, and stands back on her feet, hands still behind her back. Caroline smiles back again, secretly excited to see this new side of Max.

"Come, let me give you a robe first and then we can proceed to the process." Caroline fetches a black silk robe to the brunette but it clearly does not cover her impressive cleavage. Caroline gestures her to sit with her on the sofa at the side of the bed.

"So what is this terms and conditions?" Max asks as Caroline hands her the papers.

"Read them and if there is any question you want to ask, you may and you can also add some terms of your own if you want to, we can compromise." Max frowns slightly, she has never been good at legal stuff. She starts from the start, aware that Caroline is watching her.

Terms and Conditions

In Regards of the Domm:

1\. The Domm will never, physically or emotionally hurt/abuse the sub.

2\. The Domm shall take care of the sub's needs and not take the sub for granted.

3\. The Domm may not misuse the sub, shall the sub feels that she's denied her rights, the relationship may be stopped immediately with no consequences.

4\. The Domm in whatever situation or condition, will stop whatever action once the safe word is spoken.

5\. All activities should be consented before or during the act, if either partner is uncomfortable, the safe word should be spoken. The safe word is applied to both parties.

In Regards on the Sub:

1\. The sub will take care of the Domm's needs and follow all orders.

2\. If under any circumstances during the act the sub disregard the Domm's order she shall be punished accordingly with no consequences.

3\. All activities should be consented before or during the act, if either partner is uncomfortable, the safe word should be spoken. The safe word is applied to both parties.

In Regards of both parties:

The act of Dominance and Submission is only active in both partners sex life, both parties are equal person in real life.

Max swallows, this seems like a huge commitment and a huge deal. Part of her wants to do it, to be completely owned and taken care by someone she trusts, on the other hand, she is also scared, so many things can go wrong.

"What do you think, Max?"

Max stalls " All of it seems reasonable enough, and quite hardcore actually..."

"It's okay to be unsure of it, it's totally normal to hesitate. This is not just a sexual act, it is a lifestyle. This can be quite a change, but it's completely up to you to give me your consent. If you don't want it, I will leave you alone and will never bother your life." Max's head snaps up and her heart clenches for a second at the thought of both of them acting like none of this ever happened and pretend to be strangers.

"No I want it, Caroline. I trust you, I want to trust you." Max grips the paper in her hands and she looks right into the other woman's eyes.

Caroline replies by leaving a soft and short kiss on Max's lips.

"We'll go slow, and I promise we won't do anything you don't want." Max nods, Caroline is being so kind and caring to her, she's not used to it but she is going to try to accept the fact that someone genuinely cares for her.

"Okay." Is all Max says.

"Alright, sign at the bottom." Caroline hands her a pen and pointed to a empty space above a line labeled 'the submissive' and where next to it it's Caroline's signature above the lime lanes the 'the dominant'.

Max takes the pen and was about to sign when she remembers something.

"Wait, this is abit stupid to ask. "Max bits her lips but Caroline only looks back patiently. "Well, umm I just want to know this dominant submissive thing is exclusive right? Like we are monogamous?" Max blushes deep, praying to whatever that she did not sound clingy, it just that this feels like a too big thing for it to be casual for Max. She has finally making the most important decision in her life to fully commit, she does not want it to hit back in her face, breaks her heart and leave it to bleed.

"Max, of course we are. I take this relationship very seriously and it's not something I share with anybody."

"Okay..." Max acts nonchalant but secretly relieve at it. Then another thing spring up in her mind. "Oh and, what does it mean that it is only active in our sex lives and in real life, we are back to equal persons? "

"Some people uses this power dynamic in real life while they are together, in public even, they make it a point to make their power dynamic to be prominent to everyone. The dominant would humiliate and uses the sub in public and to be honest, that is not something I want to happen between us." Caroline says honestly. "In real life, I'm not superior to you or anything, I'm just your partner or your girlfriend or any term we are ready in the future. "

It took a few seconds for Max to digest the words and finally she agrees, while it is fun to have Caroline tease her in public, she wouldn't say no to that, but for Caroline to full blown dominate her and humiliate or make her do things in public _is_ a bit of a turn off. She chooses to ignore the last sentence _girlfriend_ , _partner,_ will they ever amount to that?

"That makes sense, I'll sign it." Max takes the pen again.

"I take it that when our sign it, you understand all the conditions and circumstances for this? That I will dominate you, but also spoil you and takes care of you?" Caroline looks into Max's eyes as she puts her hand on Max's hand, Max nods and Caroline smiles, letting go of her hand to allow Max to sign.

 _"Max Black"_ A cursive signature appears on the line, and as Max puts down her pen, she thought to herself:

 _"I belong to her now._


	5. Chapter 5

Max passes the pen back to Caroline with a soft smile, Caroline kisses her forehead and that makes her heart skip a beat. When the papers were kept away, Caroline turns back to her.

"Are you hungry, Max?"

"I'm always hungry, I'm poor!" Max laughs and Caroline frowns a little but humors the brunnette by chuckling back.

"Well, I will not have that anymore. Let's go to the balcony, I'll have someone send the food up." Caroline takes her hand and leads her to the balcony, the sea brezze against her skin feels amazing. Within minutes, foods are sent up by Caroline's butler. He lit up scented candles in the middle of the table silently, the skies have darken into the night and the candle lights puts hues of shadows against Caroline's face. Max stares at the other woman with adoration, this moment feels perfect.

"Here's a toast to us." Caroline lifts her champagne elegantly, with her blonde hair softly lifted by the wind. Max snaps out if it and lifts her glass, smiling. They clinked their glasses and both take a health sips. Max puts down her glass and speaks up.

"I'm going to thank Han when I get back."

 _Gosh leave it to me to ruin the moment._ Caroline watches her, amused.

"Your boss? That's an odd thing to say."

Max grins. "If it weren't for him, I wouldn't have came to your place that night. I wouldn't have met you, I wouldn't have the most important night of my life. And I wouldn't be here with the you right now."

Caroline smiles happily, it's just hard to take away the smiles away from both's faces. "Well remind me to send him something as well. I'm glad I found you, Max."

"Me too... "Max replies softly and shyly. "And I think after that night, I somehow found myself. So thank you, Caroline." She fiddles with the napkin on her lap.

"It's my pleasure." Caroline says and starts on her dinner, Max follows suit. Digging in on the delicious steak, she tries not to sing her 'steak song' with how good the steak tastes.

Both women eat in comfortable silence with the ocean waves in the background, occasionally glancing at each other with smile on their faces. When they are almost finished with their food, Caroline breaks the silence.

"Is there anything you want to do, Max? It's pretty early."

"I don't know, I'm usually working this time, or getting high." Max chuckles.

"Speaking of that, I forgot to tell you something." Max looks up with a puzzled face.

"I'd prefer if you can be sober when you are submissive." Max nods immediately, though still a bit not used wit the term in conversation.

"Oh, that, don't worry I wasn't even thinking of taking anything during... umm _it._ I get naturally high when-" Max pauses and blushes " I submit to you." Caroline smirks and stands up, takes Max's hand and leads her back into the bedroom. Max's heart starts to race again, she notices the bedroom has been lit up with scented candles and rose petals all around, creating a romantic scenery. The maids have probably done all this when they were having dinner.

Caroline closes the balcony door and walks Max to the center on the room, both feets on the soft carpet. "I'm afraid I'm a hopeless romantic, hence all of these."

"I've never had anyone do this for me, I guess that really says more about my choices in the men I used to date."

"Well, you deserve better." Caroline says to her and Max honestly doubts that, that has to do with her low self esteem, so she just keeps quiet. Caroline frowns at that and tugs at her hand until she looks up with an unsure, crooked smile.

"We really have to work on your self esteem." Caroline says sternly and Max chuckles darkly.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it. Half of the time I still can't believe this is happening to me, that someone like you even exist! And most of the time I asked myself what did I do to even deserve someone like you." Max shrugs, acting like its not a big deal.

"I do not allow you to say that about yourself, Max Black, you hear me?" Caroline presses her hand against Max's cheek. Max looks into the blonde's eyes meekly, and once again finds herself obeying to the other woman.

"Okay..."

"Say you will try for me? " Caroline says again.

"...I will try for you, Caroline." Max somehow feels emotional out of a sudden, to have someone so protective of her, to have someone to care about her enough to protect her from _herself_ makes her feel so _loved._ Caroline gently pulls her closer, putting her hands around her waist.

Max instinctively puts her hands on Caroline's shoulders, and slowly lays her head on her shoulder. Her heart racing, never experiencing this intimacy before, she breaths slowly against Caroline's neck.

 _This is nice._

Max thinks as she closes her eyes, slowly letting herself relax and embraces the feelings Caroline is evoking in her, it's an order after all. Max gently squeezes Caroline's shoulders, listening to what her heart is telling her to do. She slightly tip toes until her lips are a breath away from Caroline's left ear. She softly exhales against the lobe before saying:

"I'm yours, Caroline."

Caroline pulls back slightly at that and presses her lips onto Max. The kiss is slow, and deep and all so passionate. Sometimes when Caroline kisses her, it's so intense it feels like fireworks are exploding, and the other times when Caroline is kissing her this slow and deep, there are no fireworks, but all there is a sky full of stars. It makes her feel so small, and special as if she and Caroline are the only ones in the entire world.

 _I'm in love with her._

 _Is this love?_ Or is she just saying this because nobody has ever treated her this way, has never kiss her like this, has never make her feel loved and safe like this? Max didn't have time to think at all, in her mind is only a sky full of stars where time stands still for eternity.

Caroline tugs gently at the straps and the robe pools at her feet, revealing her in the sexy lingerie.

"Dance with me?" Caroline whispers, as if anything louder would break this beautiful moment. Max can only nod and puts her hands around the blonde's neck, the blonde kisses her cheek softly and she sighs.

Max leans her forehead forward and Caroline meets her in the middle naturally, they sway gently to the sound of the waves crashing against the shore, it's only a simple dance but it all feels like a dream to the brunnette.

Missing the other's woman's lips on hers, Max leans forward to kiss Caroline again, this time harder, as if she couldn't get enough of her lips. Caroline kisses back just as intently, dominating the kiss quickly. The Blonde's hands start to wonder across the brunnette's body, fondling with her soft breasts, gently tugging at pink, erect nipples. Max moans in her mouth, wanting desperately to touch the blonde but not sure if she can.

Caroline directs Max towards the bed behind them until Max's knees touches the edge of the bed, Caroline pushes her down and gestures her to move towards the headboard. Max licks her lips and follows her lead, laying against the pillows. The billionaire looks into her eye and smirks, before turning around, back to Max. She leans down, leaving her ass up in the air, and takes off her heels. Max sighs at the delicious sight.

"O god..." Max gasps as Caroline turns back to her and climbs onto the bed confidently. Max grips the sheets underneath her as Caroline reaches her, the blonde spreads her knees on each sides of Max.

"Undress me?" Caroline asks. Max swallows and sits up straight so that she is eye level with the billionaire's chest. Max looks into Caroline's eyes as she reaches behind her to tugs down the zip. Once the zip is undone, Max pulls down the loose straps of her dress with trembling fingers. The brunnette gasps as she tugs the dress downwards and it reveals Caroline's petite breasts, she didn't know the dress has a built in push up bra and definitely did not expect the sight in front of her. The billionaire smirks at her reaction, even though her body curve does not compare to the curvy woman below her, she is still a very confident woman. Caroline tugs the rest of the dress off and throws it carelessly away from the bed, leaving her in a brilliant red thong. Max only stares at her body hungrily, awaiting her next order.

Caroline kisses her again, and pulls back after a short while.

"Tonight I want to make love with you." She whispers softly and once again, Max's breath is completely taken away at those simple words. _Make love._ How foreign it is to Max, who has only known the mechanical side of the pure actions of sex but never the intimacy behind the so call connection. As Max seems to freeze at the sentence, not knowing what to do, Caroline simply takes her hands and put them on her small breasts, then kisses her again. Max rubs her breasts softly and starts to leave kisses along Caroline's neck, down to her collarbone to her nipples. Her lips taste perfume and a unique scent of Caroline, she starts to leave open mouthed kiss around the erect nipples as the blonde let's out whimpers and sighs.

The blonde arches her back and sighs out her name as she grips Max's locks against her chest. Max licks the nipples before sucking them, slightly nibbing them while the other hands tugs and squeezes the other nipple.

"Oh God, Max!" Max then puts her hand on Caroline's waist, softly directing the other woman onto her back. Caroline usually does not like being at the bottom, but tonight is not about power, tonight is simply two woman exploring each others bodies, one soul making love to another. Caroline arches her back as she feels kisses along her toned stomach and on her hip bones. She looks down to Max, who seems delirious at exploring the blonde with her lips, Caroline combs her fingers across Max's onyx locks, pushing them to where she needs those lips the most. Max looks up and smiles, before tugging her thong off with her teeth. Caroline spreads her legs and immediately Max rubs her inner thighs before tasting her hungrily, as if she did not just done so a few hours ago.

Max takes her clit into her mouth and thumps on it, just the way she likes it. She half screams, tugging slightly on the brunnette's hair. Max who already knows which spots please her lover the most, quickly makes the blonde quivers and moans.

"Inside! Max, inside! " Caroline tugs again and looks down, Max remains eye contact as she slides her tongue inside and she moans herself, loving the feeling.

She wriggles her tongue and that drives Caroline crazy, she repeats the act and circles around the blonde's clit. Max knows she herself is soaked, pleasing her lover has never brought as much pleasure to herself in the past, but everything about the blonde turns her on. Before long, Max rubs two fingers around Caroline's entrance as she sucks on the throbbing clit. The blonde grinds her hips upwards as a sign and Max enters her fingers. Caroline arches up and gasps.

"Yessss! God yes!" Max starts slow and soon Caroline tugs her head up, their lips connects roughly before Caroline gasps in her mouth. "Faster babe, I want more." Max moans at the pet name and adds another, this time really filling her lover up. She runs her thumb on the clit and pushes her fingers in faster. Just like the first time she touches Caroline, she is completely focus on bringing the blonde to the edge.

Caroline grinds her hips upwards, never once breaking their eye contact, when Max accidentally hits the right spot, she moans aloud and cums. Max kisses the corner of her mouth and slowly takes away her fingers as she relaxes into the bed, breathing heavily.

"Max, babe... "Caroline gasps as Max falls next to her. Max grins, she's really liking the pet name. Caroline turns her head and kisses her, tasting herself.

The blonde rolls on top of the brunnette and starts giving those creamy breasts attention, she bits on the nipple and blows cold air on them.

"What- Ohhhh" Max arches her back at the feeling. " Nobody has ever done that to me before!" Caroline smirks at her.

"Well, you are going to have a lot of first times with me, won't you?" Caroline bites on her neck, marking her. Max moans again, a natural blush on her face that won't go away. Caroline sneaks her hand down between Max's legs and gasps into her ear, a smug look on her face.

"Are you always going to be this wet for me, babe?" Max as always when Caroline touches her goes blank in her mind. She loves and lusts when Caroline dirty talks to her.

"Yes... " She breathes out and moans loudly when Caroline starts to rub her clit, steadily adding pressure on them. The blonde spreads her legs wide then puts one of her leg over hers so that they scissoring, Caroline lays on top of her so that their breasts press on each other and their centers rub against each other. Both of them moan at the feeling.

"Caroline! That feels so good... "Max moans and connects their lips hungrily again.

Caroline grips Max's legs in her hands and grinds hard, making the brunnette screams in pleasure. The wet sounds their cunts make when they grind desperately against each other is enough to drive Max crazy, but the heat and pleasure between their clits make Max feels like she is hungry combat any moment. They look into each others eyes, their eyes always seeking each others naturally during sex.

"Oh god, Oh god, Oh god MAX! "Caroline screams and Max can feel it as well, their stomach tightening as both body desperately grinds against each other.

Max cries out "Caroline, I'm close! Ahhhhhhh!! " Caroline kisses her hard,and that kiss right there is making fireworks explode in her mind.

As if Caroline willed it, they both let out a scream of each other names and cum against each other leaving the sheets completely soaked. Both women breathing hard, Caroline relaxes and putting all her weight on the brunnette.

Max has no idea where Caroline has the stamina, but screams again in surprise and desire when Caroline pushes 3 fingers in her.

"AHHHHHHH! Fuck! Caroline-" Max arches her back, her pussy clenching on the fingers immediately.

 _So hot,_ everything feels _so hot!_

Caroline fucks her hard for a short second there before slowly down into a slow and deep rhythm, Max whimpers at the change it all felt so fucking good.

"I want it to last, Max." Caroline whispers and kisses the brunnette again, the kiss following the rhythm. Max's clit throbs and pulses, her hips jerking upwards. Max whimpers and moans, her fingers slightly scratching the blondes back.

"Harder, please, please!" Caroline replies the plea by only rubbing her clit. It feels good but it's not enough to make her cum, but the slow and deep rhythm makes her completely aware of Caroline in her. Somehow the built up is more steady and intense, Max realizes and soon, she is a trembling and quivering mess.

"Cum for me, Max." Caroline demands and just like that, as if Max's body is a orchestra Caroline conducts, Max moans aloud and cums in the blonde's hand.

Max squeezes her eyes shut, her hair a complete mess, some strands sticking on her sweating forehead. Caroline gently removes her fingers and kisses her forehead. The blonde moves to her back, laying next to the brunnette. When Max opens her eyes shortly after, she watches as Caroline puts her fingers into her lips, licking and sucking each digits. Max swallows, her pussy still dripping and pulsing.

When Caroline finally finish cleaning her fingers, Max immediately kisses her. Caroline smiles into her kiss, holding Max's face in her hands.

It feels like a perfect moment to say the three words, but as much Max is tempted to say it, she does not want to be the first to say it. In the end, she just stares at Caroline, her body molds perfectly to the blonde like a magnet. Caroline plays with her hair lazily, and the way Caroline is looking at her is making her heart race for a different reason, is making butterflies in her stomach and warmth to fill her chest. No words need to be spoken between them, no words are good enough to break this silence nor describe their feelings, so they let their eyes do the talking.

Max never believes in love, but right here right this moment, she strongly believes that she just found her soul mate.


	6. Chapter 6

Max fluttered her eyes open and sighed at the sight before her. Caroline is sleeping next to her with her beautiful skin exposed, and a soft look on her face. Max raises her hand to touch the blonde's face, gently tracing her features until she sees Caroline's eyes twitched suddenly, and started to flutter open as well.

Max smiled at how cute and beautiful Caroline look at the moment. Caroline smiled back in content and stretches, letting the comforter fall to her waist, Max let's her eyes fall to the petite chest and resists to touch them.

"My eyes are up here." Caroline smirks at Max's blush, she absolutely adores Max's blushes.

"Sorry." Max grins cheekily and sighs happily when Caroline leans in to kiss her. She automatically opens her mouth to let Caroline's tongue to caress hers.

"Mmmm... "Max moans, and runs her hands through Caroline's hair.

Slowly, Caroline breaks the kiss and says softly.

"Good morning, Max." Max smiles back.

"Good morning, Caroline." Caroline pecks her lips once more before sitting up.

"Come on, we have a whole day before us." Caroline says as she stands up in all her nudity, and walks confidently to grab a robe. Max stares at the beauty before burying her head into the soft pillow.

"Do we have to? It's so comfortable here."

Caroline chuckles as she walks to the bathroom to freshen up, "Come on, kitten."

Max follows Caroline with her eyes before the blonde disappears in the bathroom, she turns on her back and sighs happily. She takes a deep breath and follows into the bathroom, picking up the fallen black silk robe on the way.

Caroline has bought the brunnette a few outfits which Max gratefully and happily wears. But just as she was gleefully choosing her lingerie, Caroline turned to her.

"Leave it. I don't want you to wear any underwear today." Max looks up in slight shock, she means she has had days where she didn't wear panties ( mainly because she didn't have any clean ones left), but nobody knew that! Max bit her lips and answers obediently.

"Okay." She somehow feels more self conscious at the fact that Caroline is aware she is not wearing any underwear under neath her short skirt. Caroline smiles, satisfied and walked back to the bedroom. Max redid some of her make up as well and checked out herself at the full length mirror, she is wearing a maroon half sleeves top with a short skirt that ends an inch before her knees. She pulls the skirt lower, aware that she is naked at the bottom.

"Max, you done?" Caroline calls out from outside and Max quickly gets out to meet her.

"Yeah, sorry this eyeliner takes time." Max slightly chuckles as she stands in front of the blonde. Caroline slightly smiles as she let's her eyes wander over the brunnette's body, blatantly checking her out, pleased with her outfit choice. Max fidgets with the skirt as she feels arousal flushes over body at being sexually objectified by the blonde in front of her.

"Cute outfit." Caroline smirks and Max mutters a thanks. Caroline leads Max to the mirror and stands behind the brunnette, she softly pulls Max's thick hair behind her shoulders, leaving them bare, and puts something around her neck.

Max gasps and looks at Caroline in the eye from the mirror. It's a choker, thin and made of black lace, at the centre is a letter C made of diamonds. Max gently touches it, she thinks it's probably real diamond.

"You like it?" Caroline smiles at her in the mirror, tightening the clasp on the choker so that it stays secure. "It's your collar, kitten." Caroline says in a thick voice in her ear, it makes her shudder and a tingle runs down her spine.

"A collar?" Max asks. C stands for Caroline, she gets it now, somehow the thought of low-key wearing a collar really turns her on.

Caroline adjusts her hair so that it frames her face, and then wraps her arms around the brunnette's waist.

"Don't worry, you have a proper one when we are in the bedroom. This is for you to wear outside, do you like it? " Caroline winks and Max nods.

"I do, very much. Thank you." Caroline smiles happily at that and did she mention she feels happy when she makes Caroline happy?

"Do you remember the first challenge I gave you?" Caroline asks and starts laying kisses down her neck, Max automatically tilts her head to allow Caroline. Of course she remembers her first challenge, it was erotic and kinky, it was her first spanking too. "I'm going to give you a similar one, it's the most beginner training and I know you did this the first time, I want to do it again. Can you? "The blonde's hands start to wander from her waist, one hand rubbing her inner thighs, the other fondling her breast through the top. Max moans, she feels herself getting wet.

"Anything, I'll do anything." Max says breathlessly.

"Mmm, I really want to eat you right now." Caroline whispers hungrily, her hand slowly edging towards Max's wet pussy, Max spasms a little at that, knowing she is starting to drip, she jerks and moans when Caroline starts to tease her pussy. Softly running her fingers through them, but never really touching.

"Caroline..." Max whimpers. But Caroline bit on her neck at that and shakes her head.

"Nah-ah, our game starts now. You have to call me mistress." Caroline orders as she rubs Max's clit harshly. Max's knees buckled as they weakened and she half screamed, her one hand holding onto Caroline's wrist between her legs, one holding onto Caroline's neck. Max turns her head and kisses Caroline desperately.

Caroline pulls back after a short while and Max moans into her mouth, looking up, Max whispers.

"Mistress..." Caroline kisses her shortly before pushing only one finger into her wet cunt. Max moans out and almost falls down from the shock.

"Mistress! I can't stand.. " Caroline pushes her forward so that Max's hands are pressed against the mirror.

"Hold onto that, I want you to watch yourself as I play with my kitten." Caroline whispers in her mouth and Max squeezes her eyes closed for a short second before opening them back, looking at her own desperate reflection in the mirror.

Caroline pulls out her finger slowly then she quickly pushes two back in. Max widens her eyes slightly and moans loudly, she feels Caroline's fingers in her pussy, twisting and stretching her insides. Max leans her forehead forward as she moans, but her hair is quickly tugged slightly roughly back, giving her just the right amount of pain. Caroline pulls her fingers back shortly and just when Max opens her mouth to protest, Caroline turns her around and kneels down.

Max's mouth dropped open in shock at what Caroline is doing, Caroline only smirked at her before pulling one of her leg onto her right shoulder, and dives right into her cunt. Caroline expertly takes a long lap and sucks Max's throbbing clit hard. Max's entire body trembled as she screams in pleasure, her back arching and her hands holding onto Caroline's head. The blonde circles around the clit hardly and enters her with her tongue, Max screams again and her knees buckle again but Caroline only pushes her harder against the mirror. The blonde only pleasured Max for less than a minute before standing up again, Max collapses against the blonde, moaning and breathing heavily. Max's pussy pulses, she was no where near cumming and she was extremely frustrated.

"Stand back up." Caroline orders and Max takes a deep breath to steady her legs. She looks up at Caroline through her eye lashes, giving her puppy look. Caroline's heart melts at the adorable look but her face only remains stern. She opens the drawer in her dressing table and takes out something. Max's heart skipped a beat as she realizes what it is.

It's a bullet vibrator.

"You know what this is, right? " Max swallows and nods.

"You're going to wear this for the rest of the morning, or even til the after noon, we will see how you do." Caroline says as she brings the bullet to her lips, slowly letting her tongue out to wet it. Max's swallows again, her eyes mesmerized at the blondes action.

" What do you say, Max? " Caroline raises her eyebrow.

"Yes, Mistress." Caroline nods, satisfied with the answer.

"And you know what to do right? We did this the first night you saw me." Max nods slowly, still a bit uncertain.

"I can't cum without your permission." She says uncertainly but Caroline nods.

"And what happens if you cum without my permission?" Max feels tingles in her ass as she thought back to the first night, remembering her spanking clear as the day.

"You'll punish me." She swallows nervously.

"Good." Caroline nods, pleased that Max is a fast learner. "Bend over." she orders.

Max nods and sees that Caroline has raised an eyebrow expectantly. She remembers, "Yes, mistress." and turns around facing the mirror again. She slowly bends over until her ass is in the air and Caroline is fondling with it. She whimpers softly as she fills the bullet enters her wet pussy, more turned on that ever as she watches herself in the mirror.

She jerks forward suddenly and moans loudly when she feels the vibration. She loves the feeling of having a vibrating egg in her, gosh, how much she wants Caroline to touch her, to use her, to humiliate her. Anything Caroline is willing to give, Max wants.

Caroline pulls her back up by her waist and turns her around again. She adjusts Max's hair and clothing for her, and smiles proudly at Max.

"Now you look perfect." Max looks down as she smiles shyly.

"Remember, out there you can call me Caroline but when we are alone you must call me by my title, do you understand?"

"Yes, mistress." Max looks back up just to find Caroline looking right back at her with adoration, Caroline kisses her forehead and praises her.

"Good girl." Max smiles, happiness and pride fills her chest every time Caroline praises her.

"I can do it." Max replies convincingly, gripping the bottom of her skirt for a second.

"I know you do." Caroline says before whispering in her ear "I just really _really_ want to spank your pussy, that's all. " Max gasps and widens her eyes, her pussy throbs wildly at that statement. Now she secretly wants it but Caroline immediately speaks her mind. "Don't loose on purpose now, I'll know if you do and the punishment won't be a nice one, trust me."

Max swallows and nods again.

"Yes, mistress."

XXXXX

After they had their breakfast, where Max sat uncomfortably and extremely turned on by Caroline's every single action. She kept staring at the blonde's long fingers, or her lips or her tongue, and everytime Caroline caught her eye she would smirk and lick her lips very slowly. The vibration in her was set on low, Max couldn't help but think the real challenge is when they are outside in public.

She was right.

Caroline took her shopping. _Shopping._ Max Black does not do shopping, mainly because she's well, _poor_ and also she doesn't like the judgemental looks on the sales people at her as if she couldn't afford things, which was true but hey she doesn't need that shit.

They went to a lot of shops, most of the time Caroline looks at the clothes for her because she didn't dare to even look at them, the price of one single top probably costs most of her things combined. But that didn't say much, since most of Max's property were either second hand or were already there when Max moved in illegally. However, that wasn't the point, the point was Caroline would up her vibration level at the most random of times. Making her jump, moan, whimper, fidget and very _very_ turned on, and _wet._ She didn't say anything but she was pretty sure Caroline knows all her reaction.

By the time they reached the third shop, Max was so ready for Caroline to just take her right then, right there at those fancy sofas for rich customers, she was ready to explode. She kept giving hints to Caroline through her longing and desperate eyes but Caroline ignored them all.

Finally they made it through the morning, which to Max's smugness and pride, Caroline was _really_ impressed. They had lunch and to Max's relief, Caroline was kind, classy and polite enough to let her eat in peace. Her inner thighs were drenched, and she wanted Caroline to give her clit some attention so bad, _any_ attention with how painfully it was throbbing.

It is now 12:30pm, Caroline turned to look at her, really impressed with Max's performance.

"I really didn't think you could last so long, I'm very impressed."

Max is close to her limit, she couldn't feel anything except for the blood rushing to her pussy. She looks up to Caroline and gives her the puppy look again, which Caroline smiles adoringly at.

"Caroline, I'm really close... "

"I know, babe. I'm really proud of you." Caroline kisses Max very softly, Max whimpers, wanting, no, needing more.

"One last stop, then we will go home okay? I'm buying you ice cream as a reward." Caroline smiles and holds her hand, she squeezes back and breaks out into a smile.

"Oooh, I love ice cream." Caroline laughs and brings Max to the ice cream parlor/shop she loves.

"Any flavour in particular?" The blonde asks as Max looks over the menu seriously, Caroline just couldn't pass out the opportunity. She ups the vibration almost to the maximum, and Max moans suddenly, gripping on the counter suddenly. The cashier looked at her worriedly.

"I like Ahhhhhh-CHOCOLATE," Max squeezes her eyes and her thighs, oh god she is really at her limit. One more time and she's a goner.

"Are you okay, miss?" The man asked and Caroline eases down again, grabbing Max's by her waist and pulls her closer to her. Max buries her flaming face in the crook of her shoulder in embarrassment.

"She's fine, don't worry. I'll have the Berries combo frozen yogurt, and she will have your molten chocolate desire please?" Caroline pays and waits for her order.

Max's legs are slightly quivering, she can hardly stands straight. She breathes heavily into Caroline's ears. "No more, mistress, I can't." She whimpers softly into the blondes ear so that only both of them can hear.

Caroline looks at her with a slight warning in her eyes. "Not yet, only once we finished the ice cream I will allow you." She says under her breath and takes the ice creams in the paper cup to a secluded corner. Max moves to sit gingerly next to her, her face red and trying not to move as much, any contact now could set her off.

"Come, sit on my lap. If anything happens, I'll be close." Max looks at her, begging with her eyes, but she moves to sit on the blonde's lap anyway. If anything happens, it will be because she was close to the blonde!

Max slowly sits on the blonde's lap, facing away from the counter and the entrance. Caroline kisses her nose and lifts a spoon of chocolate ice cream to her, she opens her mouth and the cold momentarily relieves her. Caroline takes pity on her and no longer increase the vibration, leaving it on medium, still the constant build up since the morning is literally one step away from the peak.

Max whimpers and leans closer to Caroline unconsciously. Caroline is watching her every movements and changes in her features, her left hand softly soothing her exposed thigh.

"Mistress...I, I... "Max moans softly, her hands now on the blondes shoulders, squeezing hardly.

"Max." Caroline says sternly. Max is now slowly grinding against her.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" Max suddenly half screams before muffling her mouth in Caroline's curly hair, her entire body trembling, her thighs soaked. She quivered on Caroline's lap, her hands clenched on Caroline's shoulders. Caroline is grateful that they were sitting in the back corner and there was loud music and a noisy background to cover Max's cry. Caroline glanced around her to make sure nobody is paying attention to them before taking a tissue to wipe Max's thighs.

"Babe, spread a bit for me." Max was embarrassed beyond words, she failed Caroline, she was _this_ close and she cummed. She wasn't embarrassed for cumming in public,( hello she's Max Black she had done messy dirty sex in public before), she was more embarrassed that she cummed _without_ Caroline's _permission._

Max obeys her order and allow Caroline to slightly clean her up, she was sensitive.

"Let's go home, kitten." Caroline says softly and Max gingerly stands up. She looks down to the floor as she adjusts her dress, too embarrassed to look at Caroline. Caroline's voice speaks of no spite or anger, but caring and loving, that makes Max feel worse. Caroline's driver arrives right in front of the shop, and Caroline leads Max into the limo by her hand. The driver climbed out almost immediately upon seeing Caroline, taking all her shopping bags for her.

Once they settled in the limo, the door closed behind them, Max still feels sad and disappointed at herself, looking down and playing with her fingers. Caroline understands her feeling, a sub failing her dom at their first time can be a big deal for the sub, but Caroline also knows to be gentle with beginners subs.

Caroline angles towards Max and wordlessly, spreads the brunnette's legs. Max kept quiet, just allowing her mistress to do as she pleased, tears pooling in her eyes that she tried to angrily blink away. Caroline cups her protectively before gently taking the vibrator out, Max bits her lips to prevent any sounds from coming out.

When Caroline puts the vibrator away, she combs through the brunnette's hair lovingly. The journey of dominance and submission can be an emotional one, no matter the beginning or the middle or anytime at all. Caroline herself has been a Dominique for years, even though all her previous ones were without attachments and more to having them to gain experience, Caroline has learn a few things about submissives and she respects and admires them.

What she finds in Max is a unique bond that Caroline plans to further explore and cherish. It can be an emotional journey to build trust through sexual submission, especially in the beginnings. Caroline finds that in the early stages submissives were scared and she understands why, stepping in a new territory, placing complete trust in another person and having the need to please their dom. After a few more months where they are more comfortable with their role, a simple 'failure' like this would only leads to them being completely excited for their punishments and not an emotional breakdown. Caroline was patient with them all, and now with Max she unconsciously doubled all her effort because she actually has feelings for the brunnette.

"Max?" Caroline asks softly but Max refuses to look up.

"I'm sorry... " the brunette whispers, and Caroline watches as the brunette furiously wipes her tears away. "I don't even know why I'm crying, I'm so stupid."

Caroline raises her chin up, "hey, look at me, what did I say about calling yourself stupid?"

Max looks up tearfully, "Sorry, I couldn't help it. I fail at _everything_." Max had always have a low self esteem, this just added to the list of things Max failed at. Caroline wipes her tears away and looks into her eyes, speaking sternly.

"You did not _fail._ It's okay, it's only your first time." Max keeps quiet at that, but her tears stopped.

"I was so close." Max pouts in defence. Caroline understands her body language immediately.

"I know, and you did great. I was impressed and I'm still proud of you." Caroline caresses her cheeks and Max smiles a little.

"Really?"

"Absolutely." Caroline kisses her softly which Max gratefully kisses back. She visibly relaxes at Caroline's caring words, she has always wanted someone's approval.

"Yeah, it's just a small challenge, I guess it's nothing to care about!" Max tried to play off nonchalantly just as she always does with everything else, but Caroline sees through her immediately.

"No. Don't discredit yourself, I know you tried really hard. Your training has only just begun, you will experience different things in the future, and you will experience different emotions with each. You will feel sad, emotional, disappointment, hesitation, pride, pleasure and even anger. It sounds crazy and even scary, but I promise I'll be right here with you." Caroline says gently, making eye contact to make sure Max is taking this seriously. Max stares back at her for a while but Caroline can tell the wheels in her mind is working.

After a while, Max opens her mouth to speak. "Just so you know, I'm not a stranger with failure. You'll be disappointed and giving up on me sooner or later." Max's heart clenches at the thought of Caroline doing just that in the future, but she's not a stranger to disappointment and abandonment either. Each time she felt hopeful about a person, they always managed to throw her aside like thrash.

"I'll prove you wrong, and you will prove yourself wrong. I have faith in you." Caroline says with complete confidence and conviction that Max almost believes her, but she shakes her head and opens her mouth again. Before she could say anything, Caroline looks at her warningly and she swallows back her words.

"No words will convince you now, but your actions soon will." Caroline says again and beckons Max closer. "Come closer, I demand for cuddle." The blonde says with a playful grin and Max looks at her, confused.

"Cuddle." Caroline looks at Max with her own puppy eyes, the very same eyes that always managed to persuade her father to buy her anything and everything when she was little. Max immediately fell in love with the look, the confused look on her face melted to a soft smile.

 _Oh boy, I'll be a goner for that face._

Max thought and immediately moves closer to the blonde who put her arm around her waist. Max lays her head on the blonde's shoulder and closes her eyes. Just being close with Caroline makes her feel better about everything, she sighs in content as Caroline kisses on top of her head, all sadness momentarily forgotten.

The car pulls out on the front porch, the driver opens the door for them and carries their shopping bags to the entrance for them as well. Caroline thanks him holds her hand as they walk in the house.

"Hey, Max. "Caroline calls out and Max looks up.

"Yeah? "

"I'll let you rest a little, I have to make some business calls and possibly check in to work later."

"Oh." Max mutters but could not hide the disappointed look on her face in time. She quickly goes back to her resting bitch face and shrugs. "Sure, don't worry about me."

Caroline keeps quiet as she looks at Max, reading her face. "I'm leaving now not because I want to, but I need to. I have a fashion show coming up soon and I need to make sure everything is perfect."

Max doesn't want to be clingy, ever but she was half expecting for them to have some action in the bedroom for the rest of the day. In the end, Caroline has her own life as well which Max totally understands, she smiles slightly.

"I know, you're a busy woman. Don't worry bout me, I can handle myself." Caroline smiles back and takes her hand.

"I know what you're thinking, but you are sensitive at the moment, you won't be able to receive your punishment as well with how stimulated you have been the whole morning." Max's jaw dropped, how does she know what she's thinking?

"Caroline, are you a witch or something?"

The blonde chuckles in amusement, "Please, I may be only 2 years older than you but I am still way more experienced than you in this area." Max blushes, she'd like to think _she's_ the one experienced with sex with how many useless boyfriends and one night stands in the alley she had.

"I'll only be extra busy this week with the fashion show coming up, next time I promise I won't be distracted by work when I promise you a weekend getaway." Caroline says apologetically and kisses Max softly.

"I'll be fine." Caroline nods.

"I'll be back before dinner, relax in the bathtub or anything. I want you ready for tonight, can you do that?"

"Yes, mistress." Max smiles and kisses Caroline again before the other woman leaves for work.


	7. Chapter 7

Max never really had the luxury of doing nothing, so she didn't know what to do when she has absolutely nothing to do. It will be another few hours until Caroline comes back, and for once as long as she can remember, Max wanted to stay sober.

She did what she does best: she made cupcakes, it had been a few days since she has baked cupcakes after all. She doesnt want anyone to know, but she really like baking cupcakes, they calm her down and it's the only thing she won't fail at. She was inspired to create new flavours given her current situation.

Max ended up making molten chocolate cupcakes, which was not really creative but she kept thinking back to the ice cream Caroline fed her, her body heating up just at the thought of what happened. What she did added was completely her idea however, she added cat ears on the cupcakes, and make a collar around the rims of the cupcakescupcakes, with a letter C in the middle. She won't lie, she's really proud of them.

She then took a bath in the jacuzzi and was really tempted to touch herself but talked herself out of it, she didn't think she was allowed to do that. She waxed herself and applied lotion everywhere making her skin extra smooth and creamy, then applied perfume at the essential points.

She was just putting on her choker when she heard Caroline's voice, she looked once more into the mirror, feeling confident with herself and rushed down stairs.

Caroline is sitting at the lounge chair with her head tilt back, a stressful look on her fair.

"Hey, ummm, welcome home." Max says shyly, biting her lips and hands behind her back. Caroline looks up and her face visibly relaxes into a smile, Max smiles at Caroline's reaction to seeing her. Caroline sits up straighter, back to her poised self.

"Just what I need right now." Caroline smiles at her, and Max moves towards her.

Just as Max's feet touches the padded, fur carpet, Caroline stops her.

"Crawl to me." Max looks up confused, before doing what she's told. Crawling to Caroline's feet, she sits back on her knees, looking at Caroline through her eyelashes. Caroline looks back at her and plays with her hair before prompting her to lay her head on her lap, Max does what she's told, Caroline sighs in content as she combs her hand through Max's hair.

"You smell nice."

"Thanks, I had a return trip to your jacuzzi."Max smiles softly.

Caroline scratches her scalp gently, and without realizing it, Max starts to softly purr. The blonde pauses a while at that adorable sound, surprised. The brunnette has closed her eyes at Caroline's gentle caress, relaxing comfortably on her lap.

"Max babe, are you a real cat?" Caroline teases her but adoration in her tone.

"Hmmm?" Max opens her eyes in confusion.

"You're purring!"

"I am?" Max Black purring? What's happening to her? Caroline scratches behind her ear Max unconsciously closes her eyes and purrs, a second later she widens her eyes.

"I am purring!" She says in surprise and Caroline laughs out at the adorable expression on the brunnette.The blonde pulls the brunnette up until the other woman is straddling her lap, she pulls her into a deep kiss.

"You're too cute." Max blushes and bits her lips, Caroline is turning her into mush again.

"I'm a badass." Max mutters, she can never think of any sarcastic jokes when she's with Caroline. Caroline kisses her nose and she unconsciously wrinkles her nose, Caroline laughs, falling more in love with the brunnette at the very moment.

"I bet you are, kitten." The billionaire says before kissing Max again. "I'm starving, let's have dinner." Max gets off her lap and they proceed to the dining room.

"I made desserts. Cupcakes I mean." Max says nonchalantly but secretly looking forward to Caroline's reaction.

"Oh? I thought I'll be having a certain brunnette for dessert." Caroline winks at her as they eat their dinner.

"Really, is she any delicious?" Max flirts.

"She's really sweet. Like chocolate, she whimpers like a kitten and that makes me want to utterly ruin her." Caroline looks into her eye as she say this, Max fidgets and blushes deeply at that. She keeps quiet for a while and let the moment pass. After a while, she initiates another conversation.

"Hey Caroline, what do you actually do?" Max asks, genuinely curious. Caroline takes a sip of her wine, "I'm a fashion designer and a business woman."

"Cool."

 _Cool??? Who says that?_ Max makes a face at that and stuffs her face with more food. Caroline looks at her, amused.

"Bring me your cupcakes, Max." Caroline asks to excuse her and Max quickly gets up to the kitchen, still embarrassed at her awkwardness. She should just stay quiet next time. Max carefully brings a small tray of her kitten cupcakes to Caroline who looks surprised at them.

Max grins proudly, "I decorated them, it's just chocolate cupcake."

"Max, I love them!" Caroline praises, immediately in love with the cupcakes. "My gosh, they're like mini Max!" Max grins happily, and almost break out in a silly dance. Instead she just jumps on her feet for a second, excited at the blonde's reaction.

Max giggles, "I guess you _are_ having me as dessert, just mini me's." Caroline takes a bit and moans as the melted chocolate inside spills out, she quickly licks them up. Max watches her, anticipating her reaction.

Caroline puts them and looks at Max expectantly.

"You sell your cupcakes at the diner, am I right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"How much are you selling them?"

"3 dollars." Max shrugs.

"What?" Caroline says again in surprise." This is worth more than 3 dollars! I will buy it for 8 dollars or even more!"

"It's just a cupcake, nobody will buy for 8 dollars, at least not at the diner. The people there can't afford a cupcake for 8 dollars, people hardly buy my cupcakes for _3_ dollars."

Caroline stares at her before staring at the tray of cupcakes, her business wheels turning furiously in her mind. Max stands next to her, clueless and confused.

"Caroline?" The blonde snaps out of it and shakes her head.

"Sorry, I was just thinking- never mind, this can wait." Caroline says and gets up abruptly, startling Max. Caroline takes her face in her hands and kisses her hard, making her knees instantly weak. Max moans and holds onto the blonde's shoulder to steady herself. The air changes, it looses the simply, relaxing ease and turned powerful and and electrical. Max suddenly has goosebumps over her arms, when Caroline breaks away, Max has a daze and lustful look in her eyes. The blonde smirks in satisfaction, without a word she turns around and walks upstairs towards her bedroom.

Caroline pauses at the bottom of the stairs and turns back to look at Max, it took a second for Max to snap out of her daze and embarrassed, she followed obediently behind the blonde without a word.

When they reach the bedroom, Caroline pulls her in and closes the door, locking it behind Max. The billionaire pushes Max against the door roughly and kisses her hard again, wrapping Max's right leg around her hips. Max moans as Caroline leaves hungry kisses down her neck.

With strength Max did not expect from the slender blonde, Caroline tears her blouse apart, letting the buttons fall to the floor with clinks, without a pause Caroline rubs her over her thong, then tugs off her short skirt. Max arches her back and moans loudly as her breasts almost spill put of her red lace bra.

"On your knees now." Caroline orders and Max falls to her knees in her lingerie. Max looks up quietly, awaiting her next order in anticipation. Caroline walks away however to retrieve some things. Max obediently stays on her knees until Caroline comes back a few minutes later. Max gasps at the sight, Caroline has changed into a black corset lingerie, it wasn't too tacky but just a simple one with elegant laces, her hair is done up into a low bun and to top it off, of course she is wearing a pair of heels. With the blonde towering above her in her corset lingerie, Max can feel her full dominance over her as she remains kneeling, almost naked.

"Rise up a bit." Caroline orders and Max stands on her knees, eye level with the blonde's hipbones. She licks her lips as she looks up at the blonde. Caroline takes off her choker, and wordlessly puts a thicker, leather collar around her neck. There is a golden ring in the centre of the collar, and a diamond letter C chained to the golden ring.

"This is your collar when we're in here, if you're good I won't put a leash on you, do you understand?"

Max thinks at the humiliation of being on a leash, that turns her on somehow and she doesn't know how to deal with that, so she just nods.

"Yes, Mistress."

"Good. I'm going to give you your punishment, do you think you're ready for it? "

Max swallows and she can feel herself drip all the way down her inner thighs, she clenches.

"Yes, mistress."

Caroline nods and puts a silk scarf over eyes, tying a tight knot behind her head. Max can clearly recall her first punishment, she had on a scarf as well.

"You were a bad girl today, weren't you?"

Max can only see darkness, but she nods shamefully. Her throat feels dry.

"I'm sorry, mistress."

"And bad girls need to be punished and on the leash, am I right? Now tell me what did you do wrong." Caroline puts a black, thin leash on the ring in her collar, Max can feel and hear the click. She jerks forward suddenly when Caroline pulls on it gently. She whimpers and says slowly.

"I came without my mistress's permission."

"Tsk tsk." Caroline says and Max looks down shamefully but not for long, Caroline pulls her to the bed, moving her into position. The blonde takes off her bra and thong before laying her down on soft pillows, Max smiles inside at the thought of Caroline making sure she is comfortable.

"Tell me what's our safe word." Caroline whispers before kissing her gently, getting out of character for a second. Max treasures the kiss, but the kiss didn't last long.

"Mercy."

Caroline nods even though Max can't see her, she lifts the brunette's hands above her head and tied them to the bar. Max pulls on her hands, struggling for a while before settling into the bed. She feels like she's living on a daze, complete in her submission, she's starting to feel high again.

"Spread your legs." Caroline orders and Max finds that she loves the sentence the most among all the others, this order makes her feel completely exposed and helpless. Max feels the other woman moving between her legs and exploring her body with he hands. Leaving hungry kisses and bite marks everywhere.

"I see you're all smooth, did abit of work while I was gone?" Caroline says as she plays with her pussy lips, never touching her throbbing clit. Her pussy is completely bare.

"I wanted to surprise you." Max says in a strangled voice.

Caroline replies by biting on her nipples harshly before licking them to sooth the erect nipples, Max moans as she arches her back. Caroline squeezes her breasts and nipples hardly, making the brunnette moan in surprise.

What comes next was a bigger surprise.

"OHHHH FUCK!!" Max screams in pain as a pair of cool metal rings clam on her nipples. The blonde licks them hardly to sooth them, it was painful before a tingling feeling set in. Max's nipples are now feeling partially numb and sensitive at the same time, it drives her insane. Caroline pulls the chain that tugs at her nipples, Max screams again in pain and pleasure.

Then there is another new feeling: Max feels silk ropes on her thighs, she sits up abit but realizes its useless since she has a scarf over her eyes. The silk tightens and Max's legs are further spread apart, unable to keep them close, her wet pussy is in the air, completely exposed to the blonde.

"Mistress... "Max whimpers but that only drives Caroline to want to be more cruel, Caroline leans down and takes a long lap, moaning at Max's delicious taste. She circles the throbbing clit but never comes in contact with it, Max trembles and whimpers again, grinding her hips upwards but couldn't do so since her legs tied down and apart.

Caroline blows on he clit, making it more erect and sensitive.

"Ohhhhhhh!" Max thrashes her head to the sides.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard tonight."

"Yes, please... "Max begs and struggles again.

"Begging already? " Caroline teases her, "You're such a slut." the blonde tugs on the chain. Max screams again, getting wet at the term.

"You're such a bad girl, Max." The blonde continues in her teasing, playing with her entrance and clit but never really touching it, she enters one finger slightly but pull outs before it can fully penetrate the brunnette. "But you like it, don't you?" Max whimpers again and grinds her hips pointlessly.

"Answer me." Caroline says and takes off the scarf, Max blinks to adjust the lighting before meeting Caroline's eyes. She whimpers.

"Yes, yes I like it!" Caroline is now moving lower, touching her anal hole. Max twitches uncontrollably.

"What do you like? Hmmm?" Max wants to be touched, so _bad._

" I like being a bad girl, mistress!" the brunnette raises her voice in desperation. Her eyes looking longingly at the blonde.

 _Smack!_

"AAHHHHH!!" Max screams in surprise, her eyes almost rolling to the back, Caroline has spanked on her pussy, but not with a hand, but with a leather thin paddle instead.

 _Smack!_

Max screams loudly, she thinks it hurts more than the spanking on her ass. The contact on her clit hurts, so _so **good**_.

"OH GODD! AHHHHHH!"

Max looks down as Caroline spanks her again, watching as the paddle hits her reddening pussy, her shameless pussy is dripping down to her ass. Evrything is so erotic and hot.

"You see that? You see how wet you are?" Caroline teases her sadistically and spanks her again.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Max screams in pleasure, she tries to breathe but it doesn't seem important. "For you, mistress, it's all for you." She says like a slut she is.

Caroline spanks her harder this time, and tugs on the chain as well. Max screams loudly and arches from the bed, her thighs wanting to close so badly but restrained.

"Maybe I shouldn't fuck your pussy tonight, I don't know... maybe it's too sensitive already? "Caroline teases cruelly.

"No, no please mistress. _Please no!"_ Max screams desperately, she needs Caroline so bad, she needs Caroline everywhere, she needs Caroline to fuck her.

"No?" Caroline smiles sadistically and spanks her again. Max jerks upwards, this time tears pool in her eyes in sexual frustration.

"Please fuck me, I need you so bad!" Max bits on her lips until it almost bleed. Caroline towers over her.

"Maybe I should fuck your ass instead then leave your pussy frustrated until tomorrow, huh?" Max shakes her head in fear.

"No... " the brunette whimpers, a lone tear fell, Max tries to blink them away. Caroline kisses her tears away.

"No why?" Caroline pulls her lower lip with her teeth before French kissing her.

"I need you so bad, mistress. I need you to fuck my pussy. Please, I'm begging you." Max is incoherent at this point, she will do anything, _anything_ for Caroline to touch her.

"I don't know..." Caroline teases and grind down _once,_ Max moans.

"I'll do anything, _anything._ " Max whimpers looking into her eyes.

"Good." Caroline smiles before straddling her stomach, she herself is wet and leaves trail of her essence of Max's trembling body. Slowly, she puts her knees on each side on Max's head. She looks down and grips the brunnette's hair.

"Make me cum." Caroline orders and lowers herself on Max's eager mouth, eager to please her mistress. Max immediately latches on the blonde's clit, sucking and licking desperately. Caroline moans.

"Yeah, that's it. Harder. " The blonde demands and grinds harder on the brunnette's face, making her face all messy. Max doubles her effort, drunk on her mistress's essence, she enters her tongue into the blonde and Caroline immediately starts to bounce on it. Caroline turns around, and spanks Max making the brunnette to scream and moan into her pussy. She does it a few more times until Max is completely obsessed in making her cum.

"Ahhhhhhh, Max! Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Caroline lets out a scream and cums all over her submissives face. Max drinks in as much as she can until Caroline moves away. Max breathes heavily, taking in as much oxygen as she can, her eyes squeezed shut. She didn't realize her blonde has worn on a strap on between her legs.

Caroline kisses her harshly before pulling away, she smirks before pounding the entire length into the brunnette. Max's mouth opens into a silent scream and her eyes roll to the back.

 _Caroline fucking has to be the best feeling in the world._

Caroline pulls out and starts to pound into her pussy, Max screams and screams in pleasure as Caroline rubs her clit roughly.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!!! AHHHHHHHHHH!!! Ahhhhhhhhh!!" Max claws at the blonde's shoulders, her entire body trembling and going into an overdrive. All there is between them is a feral, unadulterated need.

"Cum for me, Max. Cum for your mistress." Caroline grunts in her ear and Max cums really hard at that.

"AHHHHHHHH Mistress!!!! " Before she could take in a mother breath, Caroline is fucking her pussy again, ramming into her. Max widens her eyes and screams again as Caroline tugs at the chain.

Without a warning, Caroline inserts one finger into her ass. Fucking both holes at the same time, Max honestly thinks she's gone to heaven at the insane pleasure she's feeling. Before long, she tightens again and this time Caroline pulls out her nipple clams and Max's world literally exploded. There is a burning flame released at her nipples when the clams were pulled off, add to the best fucking Max has ever received, Max screams so loud Caroline's sure the whole neighborhood can hear hear even if the room is sound proof.

When it all falls down, Caroline moves out and releases her hands even though Max doesn't realize that. Caroline proceeds to take off the ropes on her thighs even while they are still trembling. Max has squirted again and the towels are soaked. Caroline takes it away and lovingly covers Max with the soft comforter, making sure she's not overheated. Max quivers and slowly opens her eyes but her body won't move at all, so she just watches Caroline.

Caroline smiles gently at her and takes off her collar, she puts it away and goes into the bathroom. Max tries not to fall asleep, she passed out last time but she ain't missing out this after care thing this time. She watches lazily as Caroline comes out, changed into her light pink silk night dress. Caroline lifts up he comforter and sits next o Max.

"How are you feeling?" Caroline asks as she brushes away Max's damp hair from her face.

"Like I just died and went to heaven." Max says tiredly.

Caroline smiles softly and says nothing after that. She takes a soft towel soaked in warm water and wipes at Max's body. Max sighs in content.

"This feels nice. I can't move at all."

"That's alright, you did great." Caroline smiles at her proudly as she proceeds to wipe very gently on her pussy, then her thighs.

Max blushes a bit, too tired to do anything more than that. "That was so fucking amazing I didn't even know one can feel _that_ way."

Again, Caroline smiles at that before saying, "you might have some bruises and hickeys tomorrow and you'll be really sore tomorrow as well." The blonde then starts to apply some ointment around her nipples and thighs. Max sighs but jumps slightly at the cold.

"What's this?"

"It's soothing ointment, it'll make you feel better." Caroline answers and Max only nods, feeling loved and cared and safe.

Max blushes in embarrassment when Caroline starts to gently apply ointment on her pussy, she buries her face into the pillow to avoid eye contact. Caroline laughs softly at how cute she's acting right now.

"Now you're shy? Isn't it a bit too late for embarrassment now?"

Max continues to blush, refused to say anything.

Caroline decides to lay off from her teasing, and starts to put off everything back to the bathroom. When she returns, she sees that Max's eyes were heavily lidded, trying to stay awake. The blonde switches off the lights and lays next to the brunnette.

Max turns around and moves into Caroline's arms without being told, and both women sigh contently and happily at the close body contact. It has only been a few days since they met but everyday they get closer than ever.

For Max, she feels like she's known Caroline forever, nobody gets her like Caroline, she doesn't want to imagine the days without the blonde protecting and loving her; for Caroline, Max is someone she didn't know she wanted and needed until she comes along to her life. She is a Dominique and thought she was already satisfied with her previous submissives until Max comes along. It's as if Max was made just for her.

Max lays her head on Caroline's chest, listening to her heartbeat, their breaths in sync. She takes a deep breath and whispers,

"I love you, Caroline." She can hear Caroline's breath hitch and her hold on Max tightens, she can hear Caroline's heart beating fast. She continues before she looses her nerves, "I've never told anyone that before, and I know we've only been together for a few days but I love you." Max's heart is racing as well, she just laid her heart on the table which she has never ever done before, if Caroline breaks her heart she doesn't think she will ever recover from that. Deep down, though, she knows Caroline feels the same.

Caroline pushes her chin up to meet her eyes, it's dark but Max can see the moonlight reflecting on Caroline's blue eyes.

"I love you too, Max Black." Max's heart races and happiness fills her chest, so much so she feels like she's flying. However, her heart twisted in pain all of a sudden when she sees tears down Caroline's face. And Caroline whispers as if she's scared too, and for the first time Max encounters Caroline's vulnerable side.

"I don't think I've ever loved anyone as much as I love you, kitten."

Max knows she will remember this moment for the rest of her life.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, Caroline completely spoils her. Max feels like a princess and to be honest, high the entire day with how much euphoria her body is pumping.

They are just Max and Caroline, a pair of normal couple and even though Caroline specifically said they are equals outside of their sex life, Max feels like its hard to not think of Caroline as some kind of superior. Caroline is sophiscated, elegant, classy and rich while Max is sarcastic, a bit trashy and extremely poor. They are completely opposites, and Max still finds it hard to adjust to the idea that she _deserves_ someone like Caroline. But she tries for Caroline.

Caroline listens and pays attention to Max, and that itself makes Max feel like a million bucks. She tells silly jokes and crazy experiences she had to make Caroline laugh, and Caroline is both amused and mortified at the same time.

"So what do you wanna do next, how about a movie?" Caroline asks after their session of manicure and saloon, Max feels _amazing_ and _rich._ She laughs at herself at the thought.

"Movie? Great, just follow my lead and we can sneak right in!" Max smirks at Caroline's face.

"Sneak right in?"

"My mom used to leave me in the cinema so that she could have some alone time with which ever uncle at the time, you just act that you had the ticket and sweep right it! If you're lucky you get an empty seat, if not, we will just sit on the steps!" Max obviously knows Caroline can more than afford the tickets but Caroline's mortified face is just so funny!

Caroline is speechless, gaping at Max's face until Max bursts out in laughter.

"Oh my god, you should see your face!"

"Max, that is not funny! I can more than afford to bring you to a _proper_ movie!"

"I know, Caroline. I just like to tease you, that's all." Max laughs and it weren't for the bright light in the brunnette's eyes that Caroline is hopelessly in love with, Caroline would be actually angry but she just can't be upset with the cheeky brunnette.

"I should be the one doing the teasing, and we both know how that will end." Caroline smirks and that totally wipes the smile off Max's face, replacing it with a lustful look.

"That's not fair." Max mutters, pouting.

"Sorry, babe."Caroline only chuckles and kisses her to make it up.

Max smiles, "Alright, what should we watch?"

Caroline thinks for awhile and changes her mind, "You know what, lets not watch a movie, I want you to meet someone."

XXXXX

"Caroline... "Max says uncertainly as she sits on the handsome mustang, Caroline is sitting behind her, arms around her waist.

"What do you think, isn't he a handsome boy?" Caroline pets her pet horse, he is her pride and joy.

"Uh huh, ChestNut is gorgeous but have I mentioned I've never ridden a horse?" Max says again.

"Don't worry, I'll be right here." Caroline takes the straddle and pulls, Max shrieks when the horse starts to stroll. After a while, the brunnette calms down and relaxes against Caroline. Apparently, the entire barn and the fields belong to the Channing's Property as well, Caroline's father gifted her as a birthday present when she finally got her first period.

"Okay hold on tight" Caroline says as she leans forward.

"Wait, what? Ahhh!" Max screams when the horse starts to gallop before increasing its speed. Max grips on the mane like her life depends on it while Caroline is laughing behind her. The wind blows through her hair as she speeds through the fields, it's such a powerful and freeing feeling. Max revels in it.

When they return to the barn, Max's legs has turned to jelly.

"So how was your first ride?" Caroline asks as she helps Max gets down.

"Crazy." Max laughs as she combs through her messy hair. "That was fun, though."

"I'm glad you liked it, what would I ever do if you don't like horses?"

Max only laughs as Caroline interlaced their hands and they walk back to the house. They have a wonderful dinner and it's finally time for Max to go home.

Max starts to get more and more quiet on the journey home. Caroline, the gentlewoman she is, walks Max to her doorstep.

"So..." Max looks at Caroline with an awkward smile, "thank you for this weekend, Caroline. It really felt like a dream to me."

Caroline smiles and kisses her deeply which Max eagerly returns.

"I'll miss you tonight, kitten." The blonde says honestly, wrapping her hands around the buxom brunnette. Brunnette hugs back tightly, a bit sad.

"Me too..."

"I'll see you tomorrow?" They pull back after a while.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'll see you at the diner. I got some things to do." Caroline says but doesn't elaborate much so Max leaves it at that, simply happy that she's going to see the blonde again so soon.

"Okay." Max lets go and fidgets on her feet. "Good night." Max says awkwardly and turns on her feet to the door.

"Wait, Max!" Caroline grips her wrist and when Max turns around, Caroline pulls her into another kiss. "I love you." The blonde says softly when they breaks apart, Max smiles happily back.

"I love you too."

XXXXX

Max was working at the sleezy diner the next day, nothing out of ordinary happened. Earl was half asleep wearing his headphones, Oleg with his innapropriate jokes and Han looking sheepish and awkward as always. What was weird however, was that she was genuinely smiling the whole day, and anxiously looking at the door everytime a customer comes in, hoping to see a glimpse of blonde.

Max is just going to the freezer to retrieve a pie when Oleg pops his head in with the peverted smile.

"Hey roomie, where's your sugar mummy?"

Max rolls her eyes, "she's not my sugar mummy. She's only slightly older than I am."

"We both know there's more to a sugar mummy than age. I would know, I had a darling 10 years ago." Max cringes at that.

"Ewww, Oleg! You used to have a sugar mummy 10 years ago?"

Oleg smirks and replies in his thick Ukrainian accent, "No, I was the sugar daddy 10 years ago."

Max cringes again and pities whoever was in that relationship with Oleg, she's done with the conversation and gets out to the fridge next to Earl. Earl jumps awake and stares around.

"Aww man, I'm still here? " Max chuckles and leans against the counter.

"There's no escaping the past, Earl. It will always be the 70's in here."

"Well at least you're here with me, Max." Earl says sweetly.

"You're too sweet Earl, if only you're two years younger." Max smiles back.

"Speaking of, how is it going with your girlfriend?" Max blushes deeply but couldn't keep the shy smile from her face.

"She's not my girlfriend... yet. At least she hasn't said anything." Max says sheepishly, "but it's going great, Earl. She's amazing."

Early pretends to wipe away imaginary tears, "Oh, my little Max has finally found someone worthy of her." Max playfully slaps Earl's shoulder when Han's little legs carry him as fast as they can to Max.

"Speaking of little." Max smirks.

Han purses his lips as always when Max teases him, "Max, how did your weekend go?"

Max makes a face at sharing any detail with Han, "Han! Why did you even ask that, you know you're underage!"

Han shakes his head, "I'm talking about your cupcake business! I never managed to ask you since the night I sent you to the party!"

"First of all, I'm not telling you anything about my cupcakes _or_ my business." Max points to her body, Han frowns, frustrated.

"Max, this is serious. I just got another warning letter from the back yesterday."

The brunnette sighs, "Sorry, Han. I honestly don't know, Caroline did like my cupcakes though. The real cupcakes I mean."

"Excuse me? May I can a refill for my coffee?" A man from the corner raises his hand and Han had to let Max do her job.

Just as Max finish pouring coffee for the man, the door opens. Max snaps her head to it and her heart lifts, she smiles happily at the blonde she has been thinking all day.

"Hi, Miss Channing! My girl there has been waiting for you all day!" Earl greets the billionaire with a wink.

"Earl!" Max says in embarrassment, walking quickly to the blonde. The old man only chuckles before going back to his cashier.

"Hey. " Max looks at Caroline through her eyelashes, Caroline smiles at her before leaning in to kiss her. Max moans into the kiss, she really missed the blonde even though it has only been a day.

"Hi, babe." Caroline says as Max blushes happily.

"Come in, would you like anything? But I'm only asking out of politeness, don't order anything they're not edible." Max says as Caroline sits in the booth.

"I came here to see you, and I need to talk to your boss as well." Caroline says.

"Han?" Max frowns.

"Yes, can I see him in his office?"

"Oh, sure..." Max says confused but leads Caroline to Hans office. She knocks on the door and opens it, Han is right at the desk reading some files. "Han? Caro- I mean Miss Channing is here to see you."

"Miss Channing? Oh! Good morning Miss Channing! Please take a seat." Han stands up as Caroline enters.

Max, confused as ever and was reluctant to leave, but Caroline speaks before she can leave.

"Max, stay please. This regards you as well." Caroline says and urges her to sit next to her, Max slowly sits next to the blonde as asked. Han looks just as confused as her.

"Mr Lee, I'm here to talk about Max's homemade cupcakes?"

"Oh yes, what can I help you Miss Channing?" Han says hopefully. Max stares at Caroline.

"I'm thinking of fusing a cupcake shop within the diner, Max's cupcakes are worth more than 3 dollars, with her cupcakes she could make a sale up to a thousand including making deliveries. Of course, I had done a background check on this diner, I know you are currently in debt with the national bank?" Caroline says in her proffesional business woman voice, Max and Han sit with their mouths agape, looking dumbfounded. Caroline raises her eyebrow, Han opens and closes his mouth for a while before muttering.

"Uhhhh, yes? I- Uh, I'm working on that...but to fuse a cupcake _shop_ in this diner... I mean, Max already sells her cupcakes in here."

"As Max says, if she only sells her cupcakes in this diner, people hardly buy her cupcakes even for _3_ dollars. I actually thought of opening a cupcake shop in Manhattan where the chances of sales are higher but Mr Han Lee, I do owe you a favor for persuading Max to go party hosted last week. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have met Max."

Again, Max and Han only sit there staring at Caroline as if she just popped two heads, Max is completely floored and speechless. A cupcake shop in Manhattan for _her?_???

Seeing that Han is not capable to speak for a few more moments, Caroline continues. "That's why I thought of opening the shop in your diner, I will pay for your debt but in return I want 50% ownership of the diner and of course 100% ownership of the cupcake shop. You will receive partial profit from cupcakes of course seeing that we will be using your space."

Max finally speaks in a weak voice, "Caroline, you're opening a cupcake shop for me? I can't accept that! I really can't!"

"Hey, don't worry about anything. I want the best for you. I can't help it, I see an opportunity and I can't let it go. Max your cupcakes worth more than you think."

"Excuse me, Miss Channing, did you just say you will pay the debt and in return I give you half partnership for the diner?"

Before Max could reply for the previous statement, Caroline has turned back to Han.

"Yes, but of course I have no interest in your diner. Lets see, you can have your diner back when you pay me back." Han's jaw dropped to the floor again.

"How do I thank you, Miss Channing?? Yes, yes you can open a cupcake shop! Anything!" Han is overjoyed, all of his problems were solved in a blink of an eye. Max on the hand, didn't like that she's being ignored.

"Wait a minute, Caroline! Can I talk to you alone? " For no reason, Max is feeling angry and irritated. She should be just as overjoyed, a cupcake shop of her own? But this is all too wrong for her. Oleg was right, Caroline _is_ her sugar mummy and she doesn't want that, at all.

Caroline looks confused at Max's angry expression, Max glares at Han until he gets the message. He mutters a sorry and rushes out the office leaving Max with Caroline.

"Max, what's wrong? I thought you'd be happy?"

Max frowns and takes a deep breath, arranging the words in her head. "I can't accept this shop, Caroline. It's ridiculous! It's too much, I really can't and won't accept this." She stands up, feeling restless.

"Max, sit down." Caroline orders sternly, Max takes another deep breath and runs her hand through her hair she sits down with a huff. "Listen, I want to do this for you, money is nothing to me."

Max raises her voice jn frustration, "Well, money means _a lot_ to me, Caroline. I can't even afford _good socks_ or, or grocery unless they're on _sale!_ I don't want you to do this, as much as I do love it, I don't need you to buy me things, not a freaking _shop!_ I can't believe I'm saying this, but Caroline, I don't want your money. Yes, it's a perk but I only want _you_ , not a sugar mummy or anything. Next thing I know, hell, you'll be paying for my pastry school or something."

"Max..." Caroline's heart melts at Max's statement, how many times has women and men thrown themselves at her just for her money? And Max, despite her proverty, didn't actually care forfor her money. "That means a lot to me but please listen to me. I _want_ to buy you things and I _want_ to spoil you, I know I don't need _money_ to buy your heart and I love you for that."

Max looks up at that, she sighs "I love you too Caroline, but a shop is just-"

"The shop is a platform for you to show your talent and make something out of yourself for a change. Don't you want to be successful? Don't you have a dream to sell your cupcakes and own your very own shop?"

Max bits her lips and seriously contemplates, a shop and all the expensive baking equipment and all the construction. It's her instinct to think of the negative aspects of any idea first, if Caroline buys the shop her, technically her girlfriend will also be her boss, how weird is that? She doesn't anything to change between them, on the other hand she really can't be a waitress for the rest of her life, she has already waited tables for more than 10 years.

"Will you let me think about this first?" Max says shortly. Caroline nods, "Take your time, Max."

Just as they were going to leave the room Max said "That's very nice of you to pay the debts for Han, he really didn't do much."

"What're you talking about? He gave me you, and you're everything to me." Caroline says casually but the words floored Max completely, it was cheesy but to Max, it meant more than anything in the world to her.

Caroline stays back for awhile with Max before leaving for home.

"Call me when you make your decision, okay?"

Max nods, "Promise." When Caroline leaves the diner, Max absently wipes the clean table with a rag rethinking everything in her head.

The next morning, Max was still thinking. She couldn't sleep well last night, she allowed herself to imagine having cupcake shop with 'Max's homemade cupcake" on the signboard and sighs. This is crazy, Max thought as she baked cupcakes in her kitchen, with her broken electric mixer and rusty oven. She kept thinking that she made it this far in life, is it necessary to change to something so big?

That night, Max made a decision while staring at a picture of Caroline and her in her phone.


	9. Chapter 9

Max stands in front of the receptionist, waiting impatiently as the other woman talks on the phone. When the woman finally puts down her phone, Max speaks.

"Hi, I'm here to see Miss Channing?" The woman looks up and scans her outfit judgmentally, Max immediately feels irritated at that.

"You are?"

"Max Black-"

"Do you have an appointment?" The woman looks down, not minding the brunnette.

"I don't, look can you just tell her I'm here. It's supposed to be surprise." Max didn't call the blonde, because she did want to surprise her.

"Miss Black, Miss Channing is a very busy woman and she's in a meeting, if you don't have an appointment you will not be able to see her." The woman says again in with an air or arrogance, Max clenches her jaw. She's tempted to stomp away but takes another deep breath.

"Look, Chloe?" Max looks at the woman's name tag, "Can you at least tell me when is Miss Channing's meeting going to end?" Max tries to be polite but the woman is really hitting her nerve with that attitude.

"Sorry I can't do that. Miss Channing's schedule is private. Now Miss Black if you may, I'm busy. If you insist on disturbing me, which in turn disturbs Miss Channing, I have the authority to call up security to escort you out." Chloe gives her a fake smile.

"Busy my ass, with a face like yours you can be an escort and still nobody will disturb you." Max snorts and turns on her feet, towards the elevator. Just then the elevator opens and Caroline is right there. Both women look surprised at each other.

"Caroline!"

"Max? What're you doing here? "Caroline exclaims and holds her hand. Max's bad mood instantly goes away, and she feels smug underneath but happy visibly.

"I wanted to surprise you, but your bitch receptionist won't pass the message to you." Max says and Caroline throws a frown at Chloe who stands up in panic and shock.

"Miss Channing! She didn't have an appointment, I didn't mean-"

"It's okay, Chloe." Caroline says coldly, "but if Max ever comes again in the future, send her right into my office. Understand?" Caroline walks briskly to her office, an arm around Max's hips.

"Yes, of course Miss Channing." Chloe stutters but throws daggers at the brunnette who only smirks at her.

When the door closes behind them, Max tip toes and wraps her arms around Caroline's neck, pulling her down in a passionate kiss.

"Mmm, that was awesome." Max says, smiling wide.

Caroline smiles back, "What is?"

"That was like a slap to Chloe, and it feels awesome."

Caroline laughs and pulls the brunnette to their desk.

"She didn't know, she was just doing her job."

"Yeah and she is also totally obsessed with you!" Max says but not feeling the other woman as a threat so doesn't feel the need to be jealous.

"Well I assure you Max, that I don't want anybody else."

Max pulls the blonde into another passionate kiss, sitting on the desk and wraps her legs around the blonde's slender waist.

"Turn around." Caroline whispers in a heavy breath and Max scrambles to lean of the front desk on her front. Caroline tugs her hair roughly, pulling her into another kiss, this time harder and messier. The blonde pulls down Max's jeans below her ass, it essential tied the brunnette's legs together.

"Fuck, next time you are only allowed skirts when you're with me, you get it?" Caroline says hotly, teasing her pussy from behind. Max nods into the desk, her head leaning onto the hardwood. Caroline tugs her hair back roughly and kisses her neck.

"What do you say Max?" Caroline pushes two fingers inside her tight pussy, Max screams lightly at that.

"Yes, Mistress!" Caroline puts a hand around her neck and pushes her backwards gently, testing the waters. Max chokes a bit but moans loudly after while, she grips onto the desk, her hips bucking against Caroline's fingers.

Caroline continues to fuck her pussy, making lewd noises as she rams into her. Max moans whenever she can with Caroline choking her.

"Touch your clit for me, kitten." Caroline orders before pulling Max into another kiss. Max runs her hand down and rubs her clit, moaning into Caroline's mouth. She starts to tighten as her orgasm build up, Caroline maintains eye contact with her as she fucks her from behind.

"Mistress, please can I?" Max manages to choke out just as Caroline rubs her g-spot over and over again, making her scream.

"Go on, babe." Caroline watches the brunnette as she arches, her thighs trembling and buckling wildly and finally came in her hands with a silent scream. Max almost blanks out with the lack of oxygen and the intensity of her orgasm, which by the way is always intense.

"Deep breath, Max." Caroline says softly as Max takes in huge gulps of air, recovering from her asphyxiation. Max is leaning back against Caroline as her legs are still weak, Caroline holds her up easily as she takes in deep breath. When she finally recovers, she turns around and snuggles into the blonde's body.

"Holy Shit, I can't believe that just happened" Max says, her lips and throat dry.

Caroline pulls back alarmed and looks at her worriedly. "I didn't hurt you, did I? Max, do you feel okay?"

"You didn't hurt me, I'm fine. I was just surprised that's all." Max says and definitely did not expect Caroline's remorseful face.

"I'm so sorry Max. I could have seriously hurt you, that was so careless of me to not have given you a safe key!" Caroline slightly panics as she caresses Max's neck that was surely going to bruise, Max was confused at that, she holds the blonde's wrists in m hand.

"But you didn't hurt me, I'm okay!"

"I'm sorry I got caught up in the moment, it's just that it's been a stressful day for me." Caroline starts to breathe heavily, her eyes tearing up a little at the thought of seriously hurting her submissive but her sub won't be able to say a thing.

Max's heart hurts as she watches Caroline, she can't stand it when Caroline is sad. Max has only ever seen the blonde this vulnerable before, that was the night they made love and Caroline confessed her love to her.

"Mistress... it's alright..." Max whispers, frankly she never comforted anyone before and is a bit loss at the situation, but she wants to take care of her mistress like Caroline took care of her so many times before. Max pulls up her pants quickly and walks Caroline slowly to the lounge chair nearby.

Max simply goes with her instinct, she sits down first and pulls the blonde down to sit between her legs. She may not understand what made Caroline emotional all of a sudden but she's going to damn well take care of her mistress.

"Calm down, Shhhh. I'm right here and I'm fine..."Max soothes as the blonde lays her head sideways onto her chest, basically curling up in her chest. Max wraps her arms around the blonde protectively and plays with Caroline's hair absently.

Caroline keeps quiet and lets a few more tears drop in silents, the stress about the coming fashion show has finally caught up to her and after what happened to Max, she's effectively have a break down. While it doesn't happen often, Caroline has her moments.

After a few minutes, Caroline finally calms down and leans up to lay gentle kisses around Max's neck and licking the slightly red spots.

"Do you feel uncomfortable with this?" Caroline plays with laces of the choker.

"No, mistress. I love wearing it." Max smiles softly to reassure the blonde, no words can describe how grateful and happy she feels with her mistress in her arms. She loves that Caroline is comfortable and trusts her enough to show her this side of her, Max knows that Caroline doesn't like loosing control. The brunnette cherishes this quiet moment with the blonde. She will anything for her mistress, anything.

"Don't wear it if your neck starts to hurt okay, I don't want to hurt you any further." Caroline says while looking into her sub's eyes, Max looks back with adoration.

"Okay." Max says and Caroline kisses her gently, as if she might break any moment. The brunnette allows her, letting her tongue caress hers.

After a short while, Caroline snuggles into the crook of Max's neck and Max continues to run her hands up and down her back.

Caroline finally sighs and sits back up, "Thank you." The blonde says gratefully.

"You're welcome." Max replies softly, a bit sad that the moment has passed. She watches as the blonde stands up to adjust her outfit, Max reaches out to touch her wrist. "Mistress..." She paused until Caroline looks at her, she swallows "Is there anything I can do?"

Caroline looks at her for a moment before straddling the brunnette's lap, Max only looks up at her hopefully.

"There is actually..."

XXXXX

Max has just arrived at Caroline's beach house, the billionaire has asked her to come over for the night. After her half shift, she ran back home to get herself ready. Actually she went to see Caroline in the morning to surprise her and to give her her answer regarding the cupcake business, but she got sidetracked. Her heart warms at the memory of Caroline vulnerable with her, and later when Caroline straddled her and asked her to fuck her...Max gets wet every time just as the simple flash of memory.

Max had rubbed on the blonde's clit until she was wet enough, then her mistress ordered her to put up three fingers... Max could only watch her mistress's face as she sunk herself on the fingers, grinding and bouncing up and down until she cum all over Max's fingers. It was the hottest thing Max has ever watched, but then there was also the first time Max saw Caroline fucked herself... Max's a simple woman, she simply loves it when Caroline cums.

The brunnette shakes her head, she got wet again just thinking about it. She fiddles with the ornament on her choker, she does it all the time now unconsciously, despite what Caroline said she still wore her choker, she feels naked if she goes out without it. Max enters the place and Caroline's butler welcomed her and to the kitchen.

"Welcome Miss Black, Miss Channing will be here shortly."

"Thanks, Arthur." Max sits down and fiddles with her choker again, running her thumb over and over the letter. Suddenly a pair of slender arms wrapped around her shoulder and Max is surrounded by the familiar perfume, she looks up and smiles.

"Hi, beautiful." Caroline says and kisses her gently.

"Hi Caroline." Max blushes slightly as Caroline sits down elegantly. As if on cue, the maids start to bring in their meals.

They eat with simple talks, until halfway through Max can't keep it in anymore.

"Caroline, I made my decision." Max says seriously amd Caroline puts down her cutlery andand gives Max all her attention.

"Yes, I've been waiting for your call."

"I wanted to surprise you this morning but well, we got side tracked." They both chuckle before Max becomes serious again, she says slowly, "Caroline, I will agree to building a cupcake shop with one condition."

"I'm all ears."

"I want to pay you back." Max says and Caroline immediately frowns, Max continues before the blonde can interrupt, "I will pay you back by installment, you can cut my salary monthly. I know this shop is going to require a lot of money, lest the equipment but I'll try to pay you back as much as I can afford to each month." The brunnette says it all in one breath.

Caroline sighs, "Max you don't have to pay me back..."

"I know, but please let me. I want to pave my own way, I don't want to completely owe you for the shop."

"You don't owe me anything, Max." Just as Max is going to interrupt her, she continues. "But I suppose you will still feel that way even if I say otherwise, no?" Max nods. "I understand, but I will only allow you pay me back when the business is up and successful, and you are capable to pay me back then. I don't you to stress out unnecessaryly."

Max thinks for a second and agrees, for Caroline to even agree in the first place is good enough for her. Soon, Caroline changes the conversation.

"So Max, I asked you to dinner tonight for two reasons. One, will you be my plus one this weekend for my Fashion Show?"

"Are you kidding me? Plus one to your fashion show? Of course I will go!" Max exclaims, genuinely surprised that Caroline asked her.

"Perfect."

"What's the second reason?" Max asks as she takes her last bite of her delicious meal.

"I will show you soon enough, but what do you say to a stroll at the shore?"

"Ummm, cool?" Max tilts her head and gives the blond an adorable crooked smile. Caroline laughs at that, she stands and reaches for Max's hands.

The night breeze combined with the sands in her toes feels amazing, Max feels giddy and happy. She has been deprived of romantic gestures and in fact, most loving gestures by her previous 'relationships' (that includes her mom and invisible dad), Max is just so grateful for the blonde by her side.

"If you were a millionaire over the night, where would you want to go?" Caroline asks her suddenly.

"Is this a trick question?" Max squints her eyes at Caroline, "Are you planning on kidnapping again?"

"No, it was a simple question. But you just gave me ideas." The blonde winks. Max shakes her head with a cheeky grin before looking down to her toes, thinking seriously.

After a while she speaks, "Honestly? I never allowed myself to hope." Max says softly, if Caroline wasn't paying attention to the brunnette, her voice would've been carried away by the waves. Caroline's heart clenched upon hearing that, she pauses in their steps and tugs Max's chin up.

"Max..."

"I don't want your pity. It's nothing to be sad about, there's worse things to be sad about." Again, Max tries to play it off nonchalantly but by this point Caroline can read her easily. The blonde keeps quiet however, knowing fully that the stubborn brunnette does not want or need her pity. She brings her to a quiet spot and they both sit down.

They sit in a comfortable silence, it was just those moments. It was those 3 am moments that kept Max awake, not able to sleep and not able to escape her demons. But this time she isn't alone and lonely in her cold bed, she has Caroline with her. It makes her strong and safe, she feels her walls crumbling down and she finds herself wanting to pour out all her secrets to the blonde. That is how much trust she places in the blonde.

"If, _if._.. " Max starts softly, hugging her knees to her chest, she stares at the ocean even though she is half aware that Caroline is staring at her. "- I have a million dollars, I want to disappear forever."

"I don't ever want you to disappear, Max..." Caroline says gently, her heart continues to hurt.

Max smiles weakly but her eyes remain on the sea, " If I have a million dollars, I want to go to the end of the Earth to see the stars. I want to go to the place nobody goes, I want to lay under a night full of stars, I want to feel so small all my worries- my entire existence don't matter." Max says very, very softly. This is her dream, this is what she thinks about at 3 am wide awake, sober or high.

Caroline is completely speechless, that was so raw and beautiful and so _so_ sad. She doesn't know what to say, she stares at the brunnette next to her. Her onyx black hair soft lifted by the wind, her creamy and pale face lit by only the moon light, her blue eyes staring into the distance; her wine red lips slightly open. Underneath the loud, sarcastic and strong woman lies the most beautiful soul Caroline has ever seen, just like her words, Caroline thought, Max is raw, beautiful and so _so_ sad. The blonde tears up unknowingly.

"I wish I could take away your sadness, I really do." Caroline takes in another breath, "I love you so much, do you know that? And if there is any way I can give you everything, I will do it without hesitation." Max turns to look at her and is surprised at her tears, the brunnette raises her hand to wipe away the fallen tears which only then Caroline realize she was crying.

"I know that, Caroline, I love you too. And you did, you have given me everything." Max smiles and kisses Caroline deeply and slowly, her own tears fall. She closes her eyes and there it is:

A night sky full of stars.

When they break apart, Caroline stares at her in the eye, there's something in her blue eyes.

"Do you see that?" Max whispers and Caroline looks at her in confusion. Max kisses her again, pouring all her heart in it. Caroline wants to cry at the sheer intensity in the kiss, to be receiving end of such selfless and unconditional love is the greatest gift of all.

"Everything changed when I met you, Before I met you I didn't have a purpose in life. Before I met you, I didn't believe in anything. Before I met you, I was alone underneath that sky full of stars. Now, you're with me and nothing else matters."

XXXXXX

"Don't be gentle with me tonight." Max begs as they kiss against the bedroom door. When Caroline opens her mouth to refuse, Max pleads again. " _Please._ _Hurt_ me just a little."

Caroline instantly understands her what she means, tonight Max wants to be hers. Max feels _complete_ being her sub, and Caroline couldn't feel more honoured for being chosen to be Max's dom. Tonight Max wants to drown in her pain, she wants Caroline to take control of her.

"You want to be tied up, babe?"

Max nods desperately,

"Tied me up, tie my apart, mark me, use me, hurt me, humiliate me, abuse me. I'm all yours, Mistress."

Caroline pushes her into the room and locked the door behind her.

"Strip, and lay on the bed for me." Max does what's she told hastily as Caroline lit scented candles around them, before stripping herself to her lingerie and joining the brunnette. Caroline kisses Max roughly before cuffing the brunnette's hands on each sides of the head board. She proceeds downwards, leaving hickeys along the way. When Max moans, Caroline twisted a nipple harshly. Max screams.

"Do I have to gag you?" Caroline twists another nipple just as hard and Max screams again even though she tried to bit her lips. Caroline slaps her breast hard, leaving a red hand print on it, Max thrashes around, unable to keep her moans in. The blonde quickly stuffs something in her mouth, Max widens her eyes as she feels the texture, it's her own panties.

"Now shut up or I'll use a ball gag on you. I don't like ball gags so you better don't misbehave." Caroline emphasises with another slap to her breasts, making them bounce slightly. Max nods obediently. Caroline then proceed to tie her legs apart, eagle spread onto the bed.

Max takes a deep breath and relaxes on the bed, allowing the familiar wave to crush upon her. She closes her eyes for a moment, letting her other senses to be more sensitive. She could feel goosebumps on her arms, she could feel the sting on her breasts and nipples; she struggles in her cuffs and ropes and could feel her limbs securely restrained, but none that will make her uncomfortable; she lets out a tonngue and tasted herself, she could feel the charged air around her and she could hear and see Caroline's each and every move even in the dim lighting. This is where she belongs, and Max meant everything she said to Caroline. The blonde has given her a purpose to live.

"Kitten do you want your eyes covered tonight?" Caroline asks suddenly, she has already tied Max's limbs and even stuffed her mouth, she wants to be sure that Max wants another sense of hers restricted as well. "Put up one finger for yes and two for no."

Max puts up one and Caroline nods before covering her eyes, Max wants to be completely lost in her submission tonight, in some way she needs it.

"Now, you can't verbally say the safe word tonight so I'm putting something in your fist, it's a tiny bell. If you can't take it anymore, drop it and it will ring as it falls. Do you understand?" Caroline waits for Max to put up one finger before putting the tiny bell in her fist.

"Max tonight I'm trying something different with you and I want you to breathe in every single time. This is serious so if it really hurts you, you need to let me know okay?" Caroline says as she rubs a thin layer of sensual oil one would use for massage all over Max's body but never once touching her pussy. Tonight won't be too sexual, but more sensual. Max swallows thickly that the words, this already sounds extreme to her. She nods anyway, nervous but excited.

When Caroline is satisfied with the thin layered of oil over Max's body, making sure than no parts are uncovered, she took a candle nearby and tilt it a little to gather the melted wax. She rubs Max's left breast to further warm it before letting a wax drop on the creamy pale skin.

Max shrieks and completely jerks upwards, her eyes wide behind the silk.

"Breathe Max." Caroline says as she rubs circles around the hardening wax. She waits patiently for Max to calm down, seeing no sign of the safe word, Caroline continues, each time pausing to let Max breath through it and let the pain sinks in. When one breast is partially covered with wax, Caroline moves on with another.

Each time a hot wax drops on Max's body, Max jerks up. Unlike spanking which sends shock to her body, but settles into a nice tingling pain that Max could get used to after a while, hot wax is completely different. Each time the pain is new as its not concentrated on one area, each time it drips it send Max on overdrive, and the skin tightens under the hardened wax. Max completely forgets herself, she starts to feel light. The heat really burns her but since the wax cools off so fast, the pain won't last long and won't leave a scar, and Max is left longing and desiring for the next drip; for the next shot of pain.

Caroline occasionally leaves kisses to calm her, and to reassure her that she means no harm. Max soon finds that hot wax on her is more sensual than sexual, she loves it and is soon addicted to it, but it doesn't arouse her. But the side and after effect of the action is still the same: Max feels completely submissive and at home. She soon couldn't even remember why she was sad, and any reasons to be sad under Caroline's capable hands.

When Max's navel were full with hardened wax, Caroline finally stops. She takes away the panties from her mouth and Max licks her dry lips, next Caroline takes away the scarf on her eyes.

"I'll stop here tonight, do you feel better already babe? Or do you want more?" Caroline asks caringly, she wants Max to know she will do anything for her too. Without saying those words out loud, Max understands.

Max shakes her head, "I feel perfect, thank you Mistress." she whispers.

"Anything for my babe girl." Caroline smiles before kissing her, letting their tongues dance. Max moans in content.

Caroline moves to let go of her hands and legs, Max looks down to inspect her body.

"Wow, it's everywhere." Max says as she massages her wrists, Caroline chuckles and pushes her down on her back again.

"Stay." Max smiles at that before relaxing onto the bed again. Caroline takes a soft edge scraper on the night stand and takes time to carefully pries the wax off. She loves doing this, it's pretty therapeutic. Max watches Caroline with a smile, everything feels so good and she's still tingling underneath her skin. She'd love to do this again some time.

"Hey Caroline how do you know all these? " Max asks, genuinely curious. Caroline glances at her before smiling slightly.

"I was a professional Dominique." She watches Max for her reaction but it shows no judgement or anger.

"Oh, why did you stop being one?"

"I wanted more. After a few years being one, it no longer gave me the satisfaction of dominating some submissive I have no connection with, that's when I realize I wanted more."

"I'm so grateful you found me." Max smiles happily. Caroline smiles back before returning to her navel.

"I am too. I've been searching for you for a long time, and when I saw you that night..."Caroline scraps off the last piece of wax before looking at Max, "I thought 'I found you, you're the one." They smile at each other, "Isn't it crazy how the universe works?"

"Completely insane."


	10. Chapter 10

It's been a month since the construction taken place behind the diner, Han had given Max the storage place behind the diner for her cupcake shop. According to Caroline, the process won't be too long and everything should be done in another month or so. Not gonna lie, Max is pretty excited about it.

What Max is completely _not_ excited in the broken A.C. unit in the diner. With the temperate rising up to 35c in Brooklyn, the diner itself is an oven, baking all the employees. Needless to say, there is not one single customer in the diner.

"Han, can we just have the day off?" Max complains, Earl has long gone out, with his old age he doesn't need to take no orders from anyone. Oleg has taken off his pants as Max is not going into the kitchen for a long while.

Han walks out with a handkerchief on his face. "Fine, fine you all can go. The man said the unit won't be fix any time soon with how old it is."

Max is out the door before he could finish his sentence, she calls Caroline immediately.

"Hey, Caroline? Can I go to your place today?"

"Sure, you're always welcome here. What's wrong?"

"Diner's A.C is broken, I think I'm turning into cupcake with how hot the place is. Han gave us the day off." Max says as she hops on the subway.

"Do you need James to pick you up?"

"It's alright, I can't wait under the sun, it's too hot. Can you ask him to pick me up from the station?"

"Sure, I'll see you soon. Love you."

"Love you too, thanks you're a God send."

Max arrives soon at Caroline's beach house and sighs as the A.C kicks in.

"Caroline? I'm here!" Max yells. Arthur the butler appears out of nowhere and says.

"Miss Channing is at the swimming pool, Miss Black."

"Oh, thanks." Max thanks him before going to the back yard where Caroline has her own private pool. Max stares at the blonde as she swims gracefully across the lap in her white bikini. Not able to stand her thick, ugly mustard uniform sticking to her sweaty body, Max starts to strip to her bra and undies. While Caroline is still focus on her swimming, Max sits at the stair and dips her legs in, letting out another sighs. She continues to watch Caroline in silent until said blonde comes up for air, her wet hair sticking to her face.

"Max! I didn't know you're here already!" Caroline exclaims and swims to her.

"I just got here 10 minutes ago, sorry I can't help myself." Max gestures to her body. Caroline checks her out, not even hiding it.

"Come into the pool with me." Caroline says as she said water on her belly, watching it drip to her panties.

Max swallows, "Caroline babe, I can't swim, you know that."

"I'll catch you." The blonde replies in a deep voice, spreading Max's legs and goes in between them. She rubs the brunnette through her panties that is now wet, and not all from the water in the pool.

"Caroline-" Max whimpers, not able to say no to Caroline. The blonde reaches around her neck to pull her down into a kiss.

Max slowly enters the pool, the water feels refreshing against her hot skin. Caroline pushes her against the wall to make sure she doesn't fall. The blonde kisses her again while sneakily unsnaps her bra, her breasts spill out as the bra slowly sinks down to the bottom of the pool. Caroline kisses her necks as she squeezes her breasts, twisting her nipples.

"Caroline! Ohhhh!" Max arches her back, wrapping one leg around the slender woman's waist.

Caroline bites down on her ear, "Na-uh, kitten." The blonde growls before entering two fingers into her wet pussy.

"AHHhh! Mistress, mistress!" Max whimpers before letting out another loud moan as the blonde fucks her faster. Caroline takes her hand and puts it in her bikini bottom.

"Inside, Max. _Now._ " Caroline orders and Max immediately pushes two fingers inside, rubbing her mistress's clit.

"More." Caroline moans and Max adds another one, soon they are both quivering and trembling, whimpering and moaning.

"Mistress, Ohhhh!" Max clenches, Caroline kisses her roughly and they came together, screaming into each other's mouth.

When they finally relaxed, Caroline lets Max climbs out the pool first before climbing out herself. She takes her own towel and wraps it around Max's chest, always thinking of her first. She then calls Arthur through the screen door for another towel for herself and some refreshments as well.

Max sits on the lounge chair after she dries herself off, still heaving slightly. Caroline follows soon after, Arthur comes in after a while to serve some Martinies and places an ice box as Caroline's side, of course Caroline made sure Max has her naked chest covered by the towel at the time.

Caroline ordered Arthur to keep the screendoor closed and curtains down for privacy. Max drinks her martini slowly and sighs, coming to Caroline's is always the right choice.

"So, I assume the diner was empty?" Caroline asks as she sips on her drink as well.

"Uh huh, not that there are many customers normally. Thank gosh I came here."

"You did come right here." Caroline smirks at Max which she returns, chuckling slightly. For a moment, Caroline just stares lustfully at her naked breasts under the sun in the open. Max lets her happily, she loves it when Caroline objectifies her.

"Want to share a popsicle?" Caroline asks with a smirk, an idea just popped in her mind.

"You have popsicle? Hell yes!" Max says excitedly, her greatest weakness (and strength) is sweets and Caroline takes complete advantage of.

The blonde reaches into the ice box for a grape flavoured popsicle, she smirks cruelly at her idea and looks back at the clueless brunnette.

"Alright, come here kitten." Caroline says as she takes out the popsicle, Max goes to Caroline's seat eagerly, licking her lips. Max kneels between Caroline's legs and stares hungrily as Caroline puts the popsicle into her mouth, licking the tip suggestively. Soon, Max is staring with a Diffrent kind of hunger. Fuck, she's wet again.

Caroline puts the popsicle to Max's open lips and Max licks at it hungrily before Caroline inserts the entire thing into her mouth. Max widens her eyes as the entire of long popsicle hits the back of her throat. She coughs a little and Caroline takes it out, she trails the popsicle to her nipples which stand erect immediately.

Max whimpers as Caroline licks the melted popsicle on her breasts before sucking her nipples.

"Turn around." Caroline orders as she let's go of her nipples with a pop.

"Yes Mistress." Max's voice trembled as she leans on the blonde on her back.

Caroline puts all her hair to one side of her shoulder so that she has a clear view of Max's front.

"Panties off." Max's mistress orders in her ear and she quickly takes off her sticky panties. Her breath heavy as she catches on Caroline's cruel idea. Max spreads her legs automatically and moans as the popsicle touches her nipples.

"You're so fucking delicious, do you know that?" Caroline growls again, it turns Max on like crazy. "Touch yourself."

Max squeezes her nipples as she watches the popsicle reaches between her legs.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!!" Max screams as the ice cold popsicle touches her clit.

"How does that feel?" Caroline asks.

"Cold!" Max gasps. "Ohhhhhh!"

"Isn't it burning hot today?" Caroline asks again as she teases Max's entrance with popsicle.

Max let's out little screams, her legs struggling not to close. She struggles and thrashes a little. Her eyes almost rolled to the back with how crazy it feels. Everything is hot and cold at the same time.

"I wonder if it's hot inside your pussy, kitten..." Caroline asks again as she runs the popsicle up and down, gathering Max's juice. She then puts it into her own mouth, licking the excess off. "Can you be a good girl and check for me?"

"Mistress..."Max is incoherent as her own trembling fingers reaches between her legs. Her pussy lips are cold, she looks up into her mistress's eyes as she enters two fingers into herself. Her pussy feels so hot against her fingers. She licks her lips before answering. "It's so hot..."

Caroline kisses her for a short while before teasing her again, Max takes away her fingers when she feels the popsicle at her interest. The popsicle has melted just enough for it not be too big and not too small. "Does it want a Popsicle too? My kitten is a greedy girl, isn't she?"

"Yes... "Max whispers as she looks down at her own pussy, pulsing and clenching in anticipation.

"Maybe just once..." Caroline says in a heavy tone as they both watches the popsicle enters the brunnette, bit by bit slowly. Max has her mouth opened in an 'O' shape, but she can't keep her eyes away from the scene.

It's so _so_ fucking cold.

Caroline takes it out halfway and Max clenches herself, trying to warm herself up.

"Mistress, it's so cold!" Max shrieks.

"Again?" Caroline asks cruelly and puts the popsicle in again before Max could answer. This time Max did screams.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! OHhhh!!" Max thrashes around and Caroline takes it out and throws it carelessly on the floor. She rubs Max's clit roughly.

"Come up here, I'll warm your pussy up." Caroline orders and turns Max around. It took a second for Max to understand before her eyes turn completely dark in lust. Caroline slides down slightly as Max clumsily climbs onto Caroline's face, her pussy is desperate to be licked.

Without a word, Caroline grabs her ass and slides up a tongue inside her, wriggling it to warm her up. Max moans and grinds desperately on the firm tongue. Caroline is quick to heat her up all over again, inside and out.

"Mistress, Mistress. _Yessss."_ Max moans loudly, her thighs start to tremble on each side on Caroline's face. Caroline scratches her ass, causing goosebumps to rise all over her body. Max looks down into Caroline's eyes, silently asking for permission. At this point Max has grinded so hard, she left juices all over her mistress's face. With one look from her mistress, Max lets out a silent scream and came all over Caroline's face.

Caroline licks up as much as can before Max couldn't hold herself up any longer, she sinks down onto the blonde's lap. Breathing heavily. Caroline reaches the towel nearby to wipe her face, licking her lips at her snack.

"That was delicious." Caroline sighs in satisfaction.

Max's blush still refuse to go away but deepens at Caroline's comment.

"Mistress..." She moans out. She leans up to kiss her mistress, tasting herself and the popsicle in her mouth.

"How do you feel?" Caroline asks as she brushes hair away from Max's face.

"Completely insane." Max laughs out, which makes Caroline laughs as well. After a while, "May I have a shower please? I feel sticky _everywhere._ "

"Alright, come on. We can take one together and you can return the favor then, without the popsicle of course." Caroline winks.

Max immediately jumps up, eager to please her mistress as always.


	11. Chapter 11

Max's birthday is coming soon, and she tries not to be hopeful this year with Caroline. Ever since she was little, tried as she may, she always tried not to hope her mom would eventually remember her birthday, but she did. She tried to be an extra good girl, did all the house chores, listened to her mom's orders. In the end? Nothing. She ended up cleaning her mother's empty bottles. When she reached puberty, she never allowed herself to hope ever since.

She never told anyone her birth date, she didn't want expectations that would surely turn into disappointment. Sometimes if she feels a little better than normal, she makes a small cake for herself in her little apartment; most of the times she went out to get wasted and get laid.

A lot of good things had happened to her already, Max doesn't want to ruin it by wishing for more.

Unbeknownst to her, Caroline obviously knew her birth date as she had done a background check on Max when she first met the brunnette, (just to make sure Max is not involved in any serious crime, a few petty thefts in the past but that was it).

The cupcake shop is fully furnished, it has only opened for a month or so but business is successful. Caroline is not surprised really, with her name and her connection with the rich socialite circle, nothing is impossible. Max, on the other hand, couldn't believe her luck, she has had orders for baby showers and birthday parties for the rich kids in no time.

She had been working really hard on her cupcakes, sometimes she had to take leave from the diner to bake the cupcakes the whole day. Caroline offered to hire some workers and asked Max to quit the diner, but Max refused instantly, she was set on taking the bulk of the work. Now that her dream is actually happening, she doesn't want take a minute to lack off and despite Caroline telling her it's not a rush, she really wants her first paycheck and able to pay the blonde back.

Max's birthday is this Thursday, Caroline is more than determined to whisk Max off her feet to her cabin in the mountain. Max has been working so hard, Caroline feels that she has barely time to breathe. While Caroline really appreciates Max's hardwork, Max often gets so tired they couldn't do much in the bedroom.

"Day off today." Caroline orders Max the moment she enters the cupcake shop, Max raises her head in confusion.

"Caroline? What are you doing here?" Max asks, some batter on her left cheek.

Caroline walks up to her, takes a napkin and wipes away the mess on the cheek.

"I'm here to kidnap you." Caroline crosses her arms, she's had enough. Max blinks in confusion.

"Uhh, Caroline I still have another batch of cupcakes for little Ethan's 5th birthday party tomorrow."

"I don't care. Max you need to take a break, I didn't know when I bought you the cupcake shop, you'd be working like a maniac!" Caroline says sternly as she watches Max's features settle into an unemotional look. Caroline remedies quickly by taking the spatula from the brunnette and holds her hand. "Max, I miss you." she says softly and Max's features melts into a soft smile.

Max sighs and has to admit to herself she had been working too much. "I'm sorry, Caroline. I just want everything to work out."

"I know, kitten. But you hadn't have a day off since the shop opened, you're going to work yourself to the bones and I'm worried about you."

"You're right." Max slumps her shoulders and takes off her apron. " I'll take the day off but I'm waking up early tomorrow to bake the cupcakes."

"No, you're coming with me for rest of the week." Caroline takes her hand and pulls her to her car.

"Caroline what about-" Max started, a bit surprised.

"I handled it, don't worry." Caroline continues, "we're going back home to pack our bags."

"Pack? What are you talking about?" Max stops in front of the car.

"It's a surprise." Caroline says shortly. Max frowns, starting to get a little annoyed.

"Caroline...this is crazy." Max whines. "I can't leave my shop for the rest of the week!"

Now it's time for Caroline to get annoyed, she shot back. "And when are you going to tell me your birthday is this Thursday?"

Max gaps at the blonde, she closes and opens her mouth for a while. "How, how- I mean how do you know that, I never told you."

Caroline replies with crossed arms, "You think I wouldn't know my girlfriend's birthday? Give me some credit."

Max pouts and have mixed feelings, what did she expect? Of course Caroline would know, the blonde graduated top student at Wharton. She's excited for the surprise but leaving her shop for the week is like leaving her baby.

Max feels horribly guilty and as she glances at Caroline's upset face she feels worse. She had been working too much, and worse she had not really fulfilled her duty as a good submissive. And now she was mad at Caroline for wanting to surprise her? She slowly steps forward and reaches for her girlfriend's hand.

"Caroline, I'm really sorry. What can I do for you to forgive me?" She looks up with her puppy eyes.

Caroline looks down at Max with a stern look before letting out a huge sigh, "Max, I just want you back."

"I know I've been a bad girlfriend and a worse sub, I promise I won't be so obsessed with the shop next time." Max tugs at Caroline's hand and after seeing a slight smile tugging at her girlfriend's lip,

Max wraps her arms around the blonde's waist and look up at her. "I will follow you to anywhere you want me too, I'll do anything. Please?"

In the end, Caroline really can't stay mad at Max's sad puppy face, she leans down to plant a kiss on her forehead. "Alright come on let's go."

Max got a feeling that Caroline is still angry at her, she didn't even give her a kiss on the lips. She thinks sadly as she enters the car, she's going to do whatever she can to make it up to her girlfriend.

When they came home and started packing, Caroline still talked to her and helped her with the packing, but there was a strain in her voice. Max tries to stay strong but she felt worse as time went by. In almost 6 months they've been together, Caroline has never treated her coldly or passive aggressively. They never had a huge fight before, and Caroline spoilt and adored her openly.

"We'll leave after lunch, is there anything else you need?" Caroline asks without looking at her as she puts their luggages by the door. Max bits her nails into her skin, damn it, she's stronger than this. She shakes her head silently, but looks at Caroline's like a sad, abandoned puppy.

"Mistress..." Max whimpers, she hates this feeling of Caroline being angry at her, she hates herself more for making Caroline feel that her shop is more important than her girlfriend. Caroline turns to look at her, her heartstrings tugged at the sad look on Max's face, but her face shows no emotion.

Max takes little steps until she's right infront of Caroline, she doesn't know what to do with herself. She sniffs a little, trying desperately not to cry. "Mistress please don't be angry at me, I can't stand this..."

Caroline looks down coldly, " _Now_ you're sorry?"

Max bites on her trembling lips as she nods, she wants Caroline to take her in her arms and give her kisses but she knows this time she's the one at fault, and Caroline is not going to let it go so easily.

"Please don't ignore me. Please punish me or anything." Max begs tearfully. Caroline tilts her head at Max, Max does need to learn her lesson before she can earn her present. The blonde keeps quiet and stares back coldly.

Desperate and scared of this side of Caroline, Max slowly takes off her clothes. Buttons by buttons, zips and the straps of her bra, Max keeps eye contact with Caroline, hoping to see any reaction at all. Nothing.

Once Max is completely naked, she kneels down at the blonde's heels and puts up her two hands together, as one would when surrendering to be cuffed. Caroline raises her eyebrow, genuinely surprised at the act.

"Get up, Max." Max's face fell, thinking that Caroline is rejecting her. But Caroline continues on. "Take off my clothes for me."

Max is instantly on her feet, and reaches behind for Caroline's zip with slow hands. She glances quickly at Caroline's face before focussing on her task, gently as if Max is touching something precious, she pulls down Caroline's dress. Not able to resist the clear skin exposed, Max leans down to press a kiss on it, wanting, no _needing_ to please Caroline to show her how terribly sorry she is.

Caroline immediately tugs her hair backwards harshly. "Did I say you can do that?"

Max recoils back like a frightened puppy and shakes her head, "No, I'm sorry Mistress."

"Get your collar and the leash." The blonde orders and the naked brunnette quickly returns back with said items, automatically kneeling before her mistress. Wordlessly, Caroline changes Max's choker to the collar and attach the leash to it.

She pulls on the leash and walks to the bed, Max crawls behind her. The humiliation is killing Max, being naked and led on by the leash. Granted, the floor in Caroline's bedroom is always covered by thick carpet so her knees don't hurt too much but it is the act itself that is humiliating, but Max knows she deserves it this time.

Throughout the entire month Caroline has been asking her to rest, taking care of her even when she refused to take a break. And when finally Caroline decided to take her out on a surprise for her birthday, she still remained stubborn. Max scolds herself in her head for assuming for even one moment that Caroline is not smart enough to find out her birthday without Max telling her.

Being pulled back to reality, literally speaking, Max climbs onto the middle of the bed and Caroline chained her to the pole at the end of the bed, facing the mirror on the hairdresser directly opposite of the bed.

" _Sit._ " Caroline orders coldly and Max feels a shiver down her spine, rarely Caroline would ever speak to her so void of emotion, but this version of her mistress is all business. Max keeps quiet and sits knees to her chest towards the end of the bed while Caroline goes to her closet to take the things she needs.

Max follows her with her eyes and gulps nervously at the equipments in Caroline's hands : A paddle, a dildo, nipple clamp, lube and a butt plug. Max's entire body starts to heat up to the point she feels like she's tingling _everywhere_ , she's a bit afraid but her pussy is already starting to drip at the thought of her mistress using all those things on her. They haven't had this play for quite some time, Max thinks regretfully, since she was so busy and tired all the time. Her mistress is going all out on her and she can hardly wait.

Max watches Caroline as she walks back to her and puts the things neatly behind her. No affectionate pet names or soft reassures and not one gentle caress, Caroline climbs behind Max, ties her hands behind her back and spreads her legs roughly, Max can clearly see her wet pussy in the mirror before her.

"Oh? We haven't even started yet and you're already this wet?" Caroline says as she looks at Max's pussy hungrily from the mirror, Max blushes deeply and her heart racing at Caroline's predatory look on her body.

"Sorry, Mistress I couldn't help it." Max whimpers, clenching herself but that only forces her juice to drip out. Caroline catches the fat drop and very slowly, pushes one finger inside Max. Max jerks upward and squeezes the finger, gosh how long has it been? Caroline takes it out short and puts it in her mouth, she growls at Max's taste and the brunnette could only watch her through the mirror with lustful eyes.

Caroline pulls her hair back just hard enough and growls in her ears, "You're such a _slut_." Max shrieks abit at the sudden pain and Caroline continues, "Do you know you've been such a terrible kitten? Huh? I'm going to completely _ruin_ you today."

"Mistress, I'm sorry, I'll do anything!" Max moans as Caroline tugs and twists her nipples roughly.

"Damn right you are, _slut._ " Caroline growls and squires harder, Max almost screams at the pain as she arches her back. Her mistress reaches for the nipple clams and attaches them to her. Max whimpers and moans.

"Have you a bad, _bad_ girl?" Caroline says and Max nods, her eyes tearing up a bit at the pain. Caroline didn't give her warning of any sort, didn't fondle or rub her before hand.

"Yes, Mistress..."

"And what do bad girls get?" Caroline pulls at the chain and Max shrieks again.

"Punishment!" Max gasps out, "Ahhhhhhh!"

"You see this dirty, wet cunt of yours?" Caroline forces her to look at herself in the mirror, "I think it needs a real spanking, it hasn't pleased me for a long time." Caroline says and she squeezes her clit.

"Yes, yes, _yes!_ " Max moans. "Please, Mistress. Punish me."

"Do you think you deserve to cum? You've been such a bad kitten."

Max shakes her head, "No, I don't..."

"Do you think you deserve to be fucked?" Caroline asks again and teases her entrance. Max grinds upwards desperately, she shakes her head again even though she wants otherwise.

"No, I don't..."

Caroline tugs at her chain and growls in her ears. "Say it better."

Max swallows and moans, "My dirty pussy doesn't deserved to be fucked!" The moment she says it, Caroline spanks her pussy hard. Max screams at the shock as the blonde reaches backwards for the paddle.

"I'm not spanking your sweet ass because we have a long car ride later, you better be thankful you're not sitting on a sore ass for the next 5 hours." Caroline says and spanks her pussy again with the paddle.

Max screams and thrashes around, trying to scoot backwards but Caroline kept her in place.

"Look at yourself, Max. I want you to see what a dirty slut you are." Caroline says and she spreads Max's lips as Max watches herself. "You're fucking dripping."

Caroline then reaches down to rub her asshole, it's already wet with how much Max's pussy is dripping down.

"Mistress!" Max gasps and blushes deeply, Caroline almost never touch her there except for that one time many months ago.

"I wonder if it's as tight as your cunt." Caroline says cruelly in her ear before running her fingers through her pussy to gather more wetness to act as a lube. Max holds her breath as she watches Caroline slowly enters her asshole.

"OHHHHHHHH" Max's eyes rolled back slightly as her mistress plays with her, her pussy on the other hand is clenching and pulsing, hoping for any sort of attention. After a while, Caroline enters two fingers, stretching her insides. Caroline is a bit surprised, Max is tight but not too much so she's clearly not an anal virgin.

"Have you tried this before, Max?" Caroline asks, suddenly filled with a strong possessive feeling. Max is still moaning so Caroline pulls out her hand and spanks her pussy. _"Answer me!_ "

"Fuck!" Max moans out loud before answering, "Yes! Yes I've done it before with my previous relationship! But that was a very long time ago!"

Caroline finds herself jealous, and jealousy is an ugly thing. "Is he any good, huh?" She tugs at the chain and spanks Max at the same time.

"AHHHHHHHHH! FUCKK!" Max screams as the pain crashes into her and settles quickly into the most amazing pleasure that drives her high. "No, you're the best I've ever had, Mistress! "She moans.

"Did he make you scream? Did he ever given out a multiple orgasm, huh?" Max finds Caroline's jealousy and possessiveness really turns her on, her pussy more desperate than ever. Caroline pushes three fingers in without any warning and Max screams in pleasure.

"No, never like you.. I swear mistress! Only you, only you!" Caroline removes her fingers and puts on a strap-on. Max is still trying to breath evenly when Caroline pushes herself into the brunnette's mouth. Max widens her eyes and immediately gets on it. She looks up to Caroline as she starts to choke.

"Mmmmm.. "Caroline just can't get the image of some other sleezy douchebag touching _her_ Max.

"Get on your fours." Max scrambles to the position, everything always happens so fast. She wants Caroline to fuck her pussy _so bad_ she thinks she's going to combust. She grinds desperately onto Caroline's hips, looking at herself in the mirror. What she didn't expect is the feel on lube on her ass, and-

"Oh FUCKKKKK!!!!" Max screams really, really loudly and muffles her scream in the sheets. It's really been a very long time since she has something so big in her asshole, and Caroline is _big. "MMMMMMMMM!!!!! "_

Caroline takes off the bind on her hands so that she can support herself, then the blonde tugs her back roughly.

"Oh God...Mistress!"

"Safeword, kitten?" Max can't even explain how relieved she is to hear that two words. Of course she was never afraid nor doubt Caroline would ever hurt her, but that two words somehow puts a invisible cozy blanket over her naked self.

"Mercy, Mistress." She sighs out. She watches Caroline in the mirror as the blonde nods, pulls out and rams into her again and again.

Max wonders WHY THE HELL she even waited so _long_ for this, never will she ever last _one month_ without Caroline fucking her like _this._

Max screams and moans, thrashes and grind on the sheets just to get some contact on her throbbing clit, everytime she is so fucking close, Caroline will pull back. This torture seems to go on forever, until Max feels likes she's going crazy with how _denied_ she is from a single orgasm.

"Please, Mistress! Please let me cum! Please Mistress!!!" Max cries and she doesn't even care how shameful and humiliated she looked in the mirror.

As expert and experienced Caroline, her stamina eventually ran out and she slows down, then pulls out. There are tears running down Max's face with how denied she is from her orgasm, but this is her punishment. Not the spanking or anything, her punishment is orgasm denial. She doesn't deserve to cum until she is punished enough. A good dom knows how to discipline her submissive and how to push her limits.

Max sinks into the soft bed like a puddle of goo, she literally can't feel anything else except for her poor pussy, and how close she was with every single denied orgasm. She moans a little when she feels the butt plug enters her hole, but she is way too exhausted to react.

Caroline gently turns her around and takes off her collar and very very gently takes out the clamps. Max feels like passing out with how intense the session was, Caroline lays kisses all over her face and Max tries to stay awake.

Caroline then kisses her on the lips and the only word that popped in Max's mind is _'finally'._ She happily returns the kiss and is even happier when Caroline pulls her into her arms.

"Am I forgiven?" Max asks hopefully.

"Yes, and don't you ever leave me again. You hear me, Max Black? You're mine." Caroline says.

"I'm yours for now and forever." Max replies honestly and the couple fell asleep in each other's arms.


	12. Chapter 12

The cabin is small and cozy, nothing extravagant or luxurious and Max loves it. As it's located in the mountains, the snow covered trees and paths really paint a gorgeous view, it's Wednesday when Max and Caroline are cuddling in front of the fireplace with hot chocolate in their hands, playing scrabble. It's these simple things that make Max feels likes she's falling in love with Caroline all over again.

"Max, 'scibish' is not a word!" Caroline laughs aloud, Max laughs and pretends to be offended.

" 'Course it is, it means petty and full of non sense. That woman living down the hall is scibish." Max says, making it up as she goes. She stares at Caroline's genuine laughter with a silly smile on her face.

"Oh really?" Caroline wipes away tears of laughter away, before putting down her own letters 'lovers' on the board.

"Oooh, never heard of that. What does that mean?" Max teases in her usual joking way.

Caroline smirks at her, and not able to resist anymore, she takes Max's smiling cheeks in her hands and plants a long deep kiss. Max moans in her mouth, letting their tongues tangle together.

"I'd rather show you." Caroline whispers lowly in her mouth and pushes Max gently only the thick blankets surrounding them.

After a heated love making session, the two lovers lay across the wooden floor, breathing heavily. Caroline leans over Max on her right elbow, looking down at Max with a soft, loving smile. Max looks back at her with the same smile.

"I don't ever want this to end." Max whispers as she watches the shadows from the fire place dance on Caroline's beautiful face

"Me too...I love you, Max." Caroline says softly, Max replies by leaning up to kiss her girlfriend.

"I love you too. Thanking for this, this is the best vacation and birthday gift I ever had."

"This is not all I'm giving you for your birthday." Caroline says mischievously.

"Caroline, this is more than enough!" Max exclaims.

"Uh-uh, this is your first birthday with me, I want it to be special."

"It is, babe. I love this place." Max says truthfully as she sits up with Caroline.

"Well, it's almost your birthday, any wishes?" Caroline checks her phone, '23:56'

Max shakes her head and snakes her arms around Caroline's waist and lays her head on her shoulder. "Nope, this is the best birthday ever."

Caroline kisses her forehead and plays with her hair, they sit in silence until the the clock announces midnight. Caroline lifts Max's head up and kisses her.

"Happy Birthday, babe."

"Thank you." Max grins.

"Let me go get you your gift" Caroline stands up in all her naked glory As Max stares.

"Oh you really don't have to buy me anything-"

"Shush, it's a gift for us anyway." Caroline returns shortly with a two small boxes and hands them to the brunette. "Open the smaller one first."

"No way! This is so cool!" Max says giddily, taking out a polaroid camera

from the box, "I never had a camera except for the one in my flip phone!"

"Oh, I should have bought you a better phone as well." Caroline retorts but Max cuts her off.

"Don't worry, I'm planning to buy one soon once I get my first paycheck. How do you use this?" Caroline shows her the buttons and Max excitedly hold it up. "Caroline look here!"

When the picture comes out and the ink starts to show, Max says excitedly. "OMG this is so freaking awesome!" When the ink fully formed, Max turns quiet, "Caroline, you're really beautiful." She says softly at the picture, it's Caroline without any make up or clothes, only the cozy blanket around her waist, the fire crackles behind her, her blue eyes seems to glow as the fire behind her cast shadows on her. Caroline is looking at her with a soft, gentle smile.

Caroline smiles softly, "Open the next box." Max reluctantly puts the picture gently on the wooden floor before opening her next one. "It's a photo album for your Polaroids." the blonde explains.

Max gasps as she opens the book, there are already two pictures in it. One is a picture of Max sleeping with the sheets around her waist and another one is her and Caroline in bed together, except she's asleep facing Caroline and Caroline is looking at her with a loving look as she lays next to her.

"Caroline...I love it.." She sighs out, touching the film, she puts the one of Caroline next to it.

"There's one more thing I'm giving you."

"Caroline, please, it's really way more than enough. You have given me so so much." Max says gratefully.

"Well, I'm giving this gift as your Domm." Max widens her eyes, shocked and confused at the same time.

Caroline smiles as she continues, "For the next 24 hours, I will allow you to do anything you want with me."

Max's jaw literally dropped all the way to the floor. For a while, she stares at Caroline stupidly.

"Any-Anything? "She stutters. Does that mean if she wants Caroline to submit to her, she would? Her heart races at the possibilities.

Caroline nods, "Anything. I'll do anything you want me to."

"So.. so... if I.. " Max stutters again, her brain still registering the idea. She gulps, "want to, I mean, you, I..."

Caroline smirks at Max's reaction. "I will do any fantasy you have."

Max blinks stupidly, her body heating up and the blood rushes between her legs. "Are you serious?"

"Your 24 hours has already started, any...orders?" Caroline says in a deeper voice, a tingle runs down Max's spine at that.

"Where..." Max swallows before gaining her composure again, if this is the gift, she would be the world's biggest dummy if she doesn't use it to the fullest. "Where do we keep the toys?"

Caroline's eyes turn cloudy with lust, "The night stands drawer."

Max nods and says again, "Let's go to the bed." Reaching the bed, Max kisses Caroline hard and pushes the blonde into the bed. That feels... different. Usually it is her who's being pushed and ordered around and she loved it, but this change of dynamic is driving her as well. Caroline bounces on the bed, she bites on her lips as she looks up at Max. Max is the only woman she will submit to. Not going to lie, Caroline is extremely turned on, she knows Max is strong physically but never have the chance to experience being the receiving end.

Max looks down on Caroline, she swallows her stutter. Before the blonde, she was always the top with the men. She's a little out of practice but she'll be damn if she can't do this right. And for the next 24 hours, she can ask Caroline to play out all her fantasy.

"Touch yourself." Max says, she's always wanted to watch the blonde fuck herself openly. She's wet just thinking about the blonde actually doing it.

Caroline swallows and nods before moving towards the pillow. She looks straight into Max's eyes, submissive or not, she's a confident woman. She spreads her legs slowly and touches herself, gasping at the wetness she finds there. She rubs her clit slowly before dipping into herself.

"Mmmmm... "Caroline arches her back, Max climbs up the bed but stopping at the blonde's feet.

Caroline looks at her before entering two fingers into her wet cunt, slowly pushing in and out.

"Faster. I want you to fuck yourself." Max orders and Caroline squeezes her eyes for a second as she increases the speed.

"Oh fuck! Ohhh!" Caroline moans as she starts to really fuck herself, her pussy is so wet it's making lewd sounds as she slams into herself. "Maxx! Ahhhh!"

"Make yourself squirt Caroline. I want to see that." Max orders as she touches herself as well, not able to resist. She rubs on her clit before pushing two fingers into herself hard, her hips jerking forward at that.

Caroline whimpers as she uses her left hand to rub her clit roughly as her right fingers rub on her g spot. She moans out Max's name as she looks at the brunnette.

Max moves closer to Caroline, in one of her dirty dreams, she wanted Caroline to squirt all over her face. Caroline starts to let out little screams and that's how Max knows her blonde is close.

"Get on your knees Caroline. Right now." Max orders as Caroline pauses a second in confusion before getting on her knees at Max's stern look.

"Max, I'm so close!" Caroline moans as she arches her back, Max is now eye level with her gushing pussy, her eyes fixed on the lewd scene: Caroline's hips jerking as she fucks herself to oblivion.

"FUCK! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Max!! OHHHHHHH GODDD!!!" Caroline screams as she squirts all over Max, whose mouth is open as she tries to take in as much as she can, her own face is wet from Caroline's pussy. Then the brunnette forcefully takes out Caroline's fingers and dives into eating the blonde out.

Caroline immediately grips her hair and screams, "Max, I'm cumming again!! Yes Yes yes yes!! Ah Ah AHHHHHHHH!" This time Max drinks it all in, she loves feeling like a total dirty slut for Caroline.

When Caroline slumps down onto the bed, Max moves to take a strap on, choosing a slightly bigger dildo, then she suddenly paused. She looks at Caroline's trembling body and puts down the toy, afraid it might too much for her blonde in such a short time.

Whatever said and done, Max will always put Caroline first before herself. Caroline might have given her full permission to do anything she wants with her, and Max really wants to fuck Caroline with a strap on which she had never done in their relationship, but she will not take advantage of Caroline's gift to her. Maybe tomorrow she will wake Caroline up with it, Max decides. For now, she should let her goddess rest.

Max abandons the toys on the nightstand and climbs into the bed to the trembling blonde, having ejaculated twice continuously. Max rubs the blonde's thighs to soothe her down, kissing her cheeks. Caroline turns to her and kisses her.

"More?" Caroline asks, "Gimme a minute... " The blonde breathes in deeply but Max only shakes her head.

"It's okay, we can continue tomorrow." Max says and spoons Caroline which she rarely does but tonight she wants to because she can.

Caroline turns to look at her, "Are you sure? You haven't cum yet."

"You must be tired, Caroline."

"Never too tired to please my birthday girl." Caroline smirks and tops Max so that she lays on her back. "Come on, what other fantasy do you have?"

"Caroline, I think you already fulfilled all my fantasies and then some, even those I didn't know I have." Max chuckles before saying, "well of course I also really want to use the strap on on you, but we can do that tomorrow."

Caroline thinks to herself for a moment before nodding and lays back down next to Max. She kisses Max's shoulder as the brunnette squirms a little in her spot, Caroline keeps quiet as she watches Max.

She's giving Max space and the freedom to properly think what she wants, sometimes a sub has been so used to receiving pleasure the way the dom controls and chooses, they forgot what _they_ want, simply because they are sexually satisfied as well and they enjoyed receiving pleasure that way. Now it's a chance for Max to decides what _she_ wants and for once, a chance to let her express it.

"Caroline... "Max says after a while, blushing. She's out of her comfort zone here giving orders or asking Caroline something in the bedroom. There's something she _really_ wants but she's too embarrassed to say it aloud.

"Hmm?" Caroline says, leaning on her left elbow, facing towards Max.

Max blushes and turns her back to Caroline, then takes Caroline's left hand to her ass. Caroline raises her eyebrow as she looks at Max burying her fave partially into the pillow in embarrassment.

"What do you want, Max?" Caroline prompts.

"I want...I want you... "Max blushes deeper and uses her right hand to spread her ass cheeks. A pause. "Fuck my ass, Caroline."

Caroline grins, grateful Max can't see her. She fondles the fat cheeks and whispers in Max's ear.

"Your wish is my command." Caroline whispers and lifts Max's right leg slightly to gather wetness from her wet pussy to her anal hole. She rubs the rim slowly before dipping two fingers inside.

"Ohhhhhhhh YES!" Max moans out loud, ever since Caroline fucked her ass a few days ago she has been craving for it again. "Harder, Caroline!" She moans and grinds backwards.

"You like that? You like having your ass fucked?" Caroline teases the brunnette as she fucks her behind.

"Yes! Don't stop! Ahhhhhhhh Fuck!" Max screams before pushing three fingers into her own pussy, fucking herself at the same time.

Caroline is soaking wet all over again at the sight, Max's breasts are bouncing up and down as she rams into herself. Soon they have a rhythm, everytime Caroline pulls out Max will pushes into herself and vice versa.

"Oh God! Fuck Fuck! FUCK YESSSSSSSS Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!" Max screams into the pillow as she rubs her clit hard with another hand, she lifts her head slightly to look down, she feels like such a dirty slut as she watches both her holes fucked at the same time. "Oh My GODDD! I'm so close Caroline! Yes yes yes YES! Mmmmmmmmmnnnnn!!!" Max watches herself as she pushes out her fingers and her pussy starts to squirt out.

"That's it, Babe. Don't stop, come on Max, make that pussy cum again." Caroline growls and Max inserts her fingers in again, rubbing her g spot again and again until her fingers are pushed out and she's squirting again.

"Oh my Fucking God!" Max's legs shake uncontrollably, she rubs herself as Caroline finally takes away her fingers from her ass. Max jerks suddenly when she feels Caroline's tongue on her, licking whatever that's dripping out of her pussy.

"Caroline! Wait! Sensitive!" Max gasps out and Caroline eventually stops, wiping her lips.

"I love it when you squirt, it turns me on like crazyyy."Caroline says as she kisses Max. Max smiles stupidly, extremely high from her orgasm.

"That was amazing!" Max pulls Caroline so that the other woman is laying on her chest. They kiss lazily before falling asleep in the same position.

The next morning, Max wakes up with breakfast in bed.

"Thanks, babe!"

"Happy Birthday, Max." Caroline says happily as Max starts to eat.

"I wanted to wake up first but you beat me to it." Max pouts a little. Caroline smiles apologetically.

"Sorry hun, I wanted to surprise you with this."

Max feeds Caroline a mouth of pancake, "It's okay, I still love this."

The two lovers enjoyed breakfast and spent the morning at the small town below. Max taking a few pictures of them at the snow covered village. Max really enjoyed the town, the people are super nice and the place is charming, but after a few hours, she can't wait to go back to their little cabin. She has a little something in her pants that she wants to use on her gorgeous blonde.

"The town was charming, wasn't it? The little shop at the corner served the best hot chocolate I've ever had." Caroline says as they entered the cabin with a some bags on her hand. Max replies absently, too focused on Caroline with glazed eyes.

After Max closed the door behind her and Caroline put the bags on the little table near the wall, Max presses Caroline to the wall next to the table.

"Don't move." Max says in a deep voice, her hands moving into Caroline's jeans.

"Max!" Caroline moans in surprise and jerks abit at the cold fingers rubbing on her clit. The brunnette then pulls down the blonde's jeans roughly, pulling her ass back to her. Caroline widens her eyes and feels herself get wet.

"Can you feel that, Caroline?" Max says and pulls down her zips, letting out the 8 inch toy. Caroline immediately grinds on it.

"Yes..!" Caroline moans and puts her hands into fist against the wall. "Max!"

Max bites on her neck as one hand pinches Caroline's nipples harshly while the other spreads her open.

"I've always wanted to do this, Caroline." Now it's time for Max to growl, she's going fuck her mistress to oblivion.

"Oh fuck!" Caroline moans as she grinds desperately on Max's cock.

"I want to fuck your pussy, mistress. Can I? "Max moans, her brain turning into mush just at the thought. "Please, _mistress_." Max can't help it, once a sub, always a sub.

"Yes! God Yes!" Caroline moans before letting a scream as Max pushes into her tight hole. "AHHHHHHHHHHH! FUCKKK!"

"Does that feel good, mistress?" Max moans into Caroline's ears, desperate to pleasure her mistress.

"Yes Don't Stop Max!" Caroline moans as spreads her cheeks for Max, Max wants to look at Caroline as she Fucks her so she pulls out, and before Caroline can protest, Max wraps her legs around her, pushing her against the wall. Driven by sheer adrenaline and carnal need to fuck her mistress, Max feels like she's possessed with crazy strength to carry Caroline. She kisses Caroline hard whom screams out her mouth, incredibly turned on by Max's strength.

"Mistress, mistress... Tell me that feels good." Max begs as she looks into Caroline's lustful eyes.

"It feels so fucking good, God Max!" Caroline's eyes roll to the back as her legs start to shake and their rhythm got out of control.

After a few more deep thrust, Caroline came screaming and gripping Max's hair, Max too followed after. They sink onto the floor.

"Best birthday _ever!_ "


	13. Chapter 13

All Hallows Eve Part I

The summer air is starting to turn cold, the air is chilly and the leaves turn brown. The roads and pathways are covered by autumn leaves, some flew slightly in the air as the breeze carries them away. It's almost that time of the year again, for most people:pumpkin season, cinnamon buns season, warm tea and of course Halloween.

And well, Max is not most people, and she for one does not give a shit about pumpkin, cinnamon buns, warm tea or Halloween. When you're poor, or have been poor your whole life, you really don't have time for those. Though Max would definitely not say no to candies and chocolate.

Max has quit the diner a few months ago, the cupcake shop has been so successful she finally gave in to Caroline and hired two more workers to work for her. She completely refused to hire an intern who would have to work for free even though Caroline highly recommended it, and 'recommended' was only putting it mildly.

Thanks to Caroline, who has 50% ownership of the diner, she upgraded the hygiene and some decoration of the diner, so now the diner no longer looks old and abandoned but it has a rustic charm to it that actually attracts customers instead of making them run off the other direction. For that, Han will always be grateful for Caroline, and of course, for paying off his debt.

"Thank you, please come again!" Luce, one of Max's worker said to the customer walking off with a box of cinnamon cupcakes for her children. Max and another boy no older than 20 are baking another batch of cupcakes for another Halloween party.

"Alright, that should be all." Max says as she puts the last tray into the oven. The boy named Jason starts to make the frosting. "Luce can you help Jason here with the frosting cream?"

Jason suddenly poured too much icing sugar into the bowl, it puffs upwards. "Sor.. Sorry." He glances at Max nervously but Max waves him off. Poor boy has a big time crush on Max, he couldn't even keep his blushing face off her rack. Caroline gets annoyed sometimes if he stares too long but both of them just think the kid is adorable and harmless.

"Hey, Max do you want to go to this Halloween party my boyfriend is hosting tomorrow?" Luce asks casually, she's a red head in her mid twenties. Max likes her, she's pretty laid back and also because Earl approves of her and that's saying a lot. They smoke together during breaks, Max doesn't smoke much anymore though, she quit it because she doesn't want it nor need it anymore. She mainly does it for Earl.

"Nah, I'm not into Halloween Party and dressing up." Max says shortly. "I'd rather stay home with Caroline."

"No surprise there." Luce shrugs. "How long have you two been together again?"

"10 months now, I can't believe it's going to be a year soon. My longest relationship used to be 5 weeks!" Max chuckles just as her phone rings. "Hey babe." Max smiles with that smitten look on her face she always gets with Caroline.

"Hi love. What are you doing tomorrow night? It's All Hallows Eve." Caroline's bright voice replies on the other side of the phone.

"All Hallows Eve? Do rich people have fancy names for everything?"

"Max, you're not _that_ poor anymore." Max can hear Caroline's smirk all across the phone.

"No well I have a poor people brain. Anyway we have a few more deliveries tomorrow night."

"Alright can you give it to someone? I need your schedule to be clear tomorrow." Caroline says again."Oh and come back early tonight as well, I need to run you through some things." Max frowns a little.

"Luce has a party her boyfriend is throwing and I don't think the poor boy can handle on his own." Max says, right on time she hears a clatter behind her and turns to see that Jason has spilt all the cream over his apron upon hearing Max talking about him.

"Ask Han to help you or get some volunteer, it's important. I'm sorry I should have informed you earlier but I was so busy I forgotten all about it." Caroline says and Max knows to not refuse Caroline when the blonde makes requests, still her hands are tight.

"Okay, I'll try." Max says even though inside she knows she will have it done.

"Good girl, I'll see you soon. Bye kitten."

"Okay, bye... "Max blushes at the praise, smiling widely. So many months later, that two words still have a major effect on Max, and she secretly hopes that it always will. After she hangs up, she turns around and gives out a few orders. "Guys, I need to leave early today and I won't be here tomorrow. So rush up most of the orders so that tomorrow you two can finish faster and leave early as well. Can we do that?"

"Yeah sure." Luce says whereas Jason just mutters his words.

When Max reached home later, (yes she said home because she's spent the night at Caroline's almost everyday for the past 7 months now), Caroline was in the bedroom.

"Caroline, I'm home! Oh we're having dinner in the room tonight?" Max says as she enters the room, Caroline was just pouring the wine so Max walks over to her blonde for a kiss.

"Mmm.. welcome home kitten. Thanks for coming back early, is everything settled for tomorrow?"

"Yes, Luce will take care of everything before she leaves to his boyfriend's. So what's the occasion?"

"Take a shower first, Max. Arthur will be bringing up the food soon, I want you to be relaxed from your day so that you can be prepared." Caroline gently pushes Max towards the bathroom.

"Prepared for what?" Max asks curiously but listens anyway. Caroline only smiles before their conversation is cut off by the billionaire's phone. Caroline urges her to the bathroom again before turning around to take the phone call. Max stays at the spot for a moment before shrugging and entering the shower.

When she came out of the shower, wearing a simple lingerie and a silk robe over it, the food is already served.

"Why are we having dinner here tonight?" Max asks as they start to dine in.

"I prefer some privacy tonight for what I'm going to tell you." Caroline simply says, Max puts down her utensils to give Caroline her full attention. "Tomorrow will be your very first All Hallows Eve, it is a very secretive cerebration among an elite BDSM comunity. It runs on different location each year and every participants need a password that was given the previous year to enter the place."

"So, a Halloween party?" Max frowns before digesting the information fully. "Oh.. OHH." It's a BDSM party.

"Yes, it is a very different party than one would usually go. This party only happens once a year during All Hallows Eve, people remain anonymous to protect their privacy. But of course, most experienced and proffesional Dominiques know each other."

Max swallows another bite, "So do you go every year?"

"Yes of course, I'm one of the hostess."

Max's eyes widen and mouth opens into an 'O', "Oh." is all she can think of her response to that statement.

"I know this is a whole new thing to you, but it will give you new exposure to what it is really like in the community and of course an experience you never had in your life." Caroline says calmly. "That is why I've been busy, my colleagues and I have been sending invitations, finding the perfect location and preparing the celebration."

Max gulps and imagines people like Caroline holding on to the leash of people like herself, doing things they would usually do in the bedroom in the open. "I'm a bit nervous, is it like an orgy or some sort..." She's nervous and excited and completely unsure about the idea, please, Max is not a prude she knows that, but she also knows that the things she does with Caroline is not normal sex and to do it in front of everyone is...

Max lost her appetite out of nerves and starts to play with her choker unconsciously, Caroline sees that and takes her hand, leading her to the bed.

"Come here, kitten." Caroline leads Max to sit between her legs and wraps her hands around Max's waist, soothing down her jet black hair. Max immediately snuggles closer to Caroline and interlace her fingers with the blonde's.

"It's okay to be nervous and unsure, babe girl, but know that I will never let anybody hurt you. Do you trust me on that?" Caroline asks, tilting Max's chin up so that their eyes meet.

"Yes, I trust you." Max says honestly but she still bits her lips nervously. She looks down at their interlaced fingers, "Will you punish me infront of the others?"

"That depends, are you comfortable with that?" Caroline asks as she caresses Max's face lovingly. Max imagines herself bending over Caroline's lap, screaming as Caroline spanks her and other Dominiques and their Subs watching her. She's surprised that she's a bit turned on suddenly.

"I don't know, maybe." She says shyly and snuggles closer to the blonde. Being close to Caroline makes her feel warm and safe.

"I will even make other people touch you, could be either another Dom or Sub." Max snaps her head up and looks at Caroline in surprise.

"You would?" Max widens her eyes, she's not sure what to think about that. "Like a threesome?"

"Yes, kitten."

Max bites her lips "...but... I don't want some other woman dominating me, mistress. I only ever want to submit to you."

Caroline's heart melts at that as she caresses Max's face softly before pulling her in a loving kiss.

"Nobody will dominate you other than me, don't you worry, love. It's a unspoken rule in the community, you are not allowed to dominate submissives who are already claimed. And you are _mine._ I'll be damn if I let another woman dominate you or let you submit to someone else who is not me.That I will promise you, Max." Caroline says firmly and pulls Max into a possessive kiss, Max relaxes into the kiss.

"Okay...so how does it work?" Max asks after they break off.

"It's all part of the play, I'll let you watch, give you a tour and let you get used to the environment before doing anything to you. I may ask another Dom to tease you, or sometimes you may help another dom tease her sub and vice versa."

"Okay... "Max still finds it hard to fathom such things happening, it has always been just Caroline and her, she never found anyone else that lives their lifestyle. "Did you...did you bring anyone to this party before?"

Caroline raises her eyebrow as if that's an obvious thing to ask, "Yes, you know I was a proffesional Dominique once. I often have more than one sub, I train them and their obedience reflect the dominance and power of the Dom."

Max nods, half expecting the answer. After a while, she thinks of more questions as Caroline plays with her hair, waiting patiently. "Will the Safeword be legit tomorrow?"

Caroline kisses the top of her head and squeezes her hand. "It will _always_ be legit, no matter when or where you are. As long as you are with me, I swear upon my life I will _always_ protect you, Max."

Max smiles upwards at Caroline gratefully and relaxes slightly, "Okay... What do I have to wear tomorrow, a Halloween costume? A catsuit?"

Caroline smirks and Max catches a twinkle in her eyes. "Don't be silly, why cover you up when I'm going to show you off to everybody?" Max's body heat up at the thought, so did her cheeks.

"Oh..." Max imagines Caroline showing her off, telling other dom how a good girl she is or how she satisfy her dom.

Caroline watches a silly smile widens on Max's face, amused, she asks "What's with that smile?"

Max blushes but couldn't keep the silly smile off her face, "Nothing. Just thinking of you showing me off to other Doms as if you're proud of me."

"You'd love that, wouldn't you? And yes, I am proud of you." Caroline kisses her blushing cheeks, "Showing you off to everybody how beautiful my little pet is, and how lucky I am to have found you and to have made you mine."

Max giggles giddily and Caroline finds that absolutely adorable. She peppers kisses around Max's face, takes off her robe and tickles her.

"Ahhhhhh!" Max shrieks and laughs out loud, thrashes to escape Caroline's slender fingers. "Stop! Hehehehhe"

Caroline peppers more kisses around Max's flushed face.

"You're too cute, Max." Caroline says after she finally stopped and Max is laying there heaving to catch her breath. Max grins toothily and pulls Caroline down for a long kiss.

XXXXXXX

The next evening, Max and Caroline had a light dinner before preparing for the party. Caroline is wearing a gorgeous corset underneath her elegant, shiny dress. It is halter neck and flows all the way to the floor. With a pair of diamond tear drop rings hanging of her ears, hair tied up in a beautiful braided low bun, smoky make up and a brilliant red lips, Caroline looks incredibly self confident, elegant and poised in her high heels.

Max is just coming out of the shower, covered only in a fluffy when she sees Caroline, she gasps at the beauty in front of her.

"Caroline, you look..." Max says as Caroline twirls around and smiles at her, "Breath taking..."

"Thanks babe. Come here, I have your outfit laid out." Max looks at the bed and sees that Caroline has made her another custom maid black teddy. Only this time it is a one piece, a deep V neck that will clearly expose her impressive cleavage. The lingerie is semi transparent with roses patterns in lace. It is an open back at well.

"Oh wow..." Max swallows. Caroline sits in the chair as she dresses herself, as she checks herself in the mirror she finds that she actually looks amazing in it. It shows enough skin and curves, with the right make up she will look drop dead gorgeous in them.

"Perfect. I design them myself." Caroline says proudly as she roams her eyes over her girlfriend's body. She walks over to Max just as the brunnette sat down to put on her make up. When Max is done, she's pretty impress with herself.

"Gurl, I look amazing." Max says as she turns her face left and right. Caroline has straightened her hair but left the bottoms curly, a pair of pearl earrings adorned her smoky made up face with her signature wine red lips.

Caroline smiles, "A few more things." Caroline puts a new collar on her neck, it is platinum with Caroline's name engraved at bottom of the ring. Like all collars, it has a diamond letter C on it.

"Wow... this must be expensive!" Max touches it and feels the cold metal, she can even feel the slight weight of it against her neck.

"It's alright." Caroline says and puts on a hair band on her head. Max's face twitched, "Cat ears? Really?"

"Don't worry nobody will bat an eye. It's Halloween, god knows how many other people is cosplaying as cat woman. Plus, you will be the most adorable and beautiful cat anyway." Caroline says.

"Oh that's true. I forgot its still a regular Halloween party for others out there."

"And one last thing, bend over." Caroline orders.

"Huh?" Max asks as she bends over the dressing table.

"What is a cat without a tail?" Caroline smirks and realization hits Max, she blushes as she watches Caroline applies some lube on her. Max moans as she feels Caroline's fingers in her, spreading and probbing her insides.

"Mmmmmm! Ahhhhhh Mistress!" She whimpers as she grinds backwards into the Caroline's capable fingers.

"Breath in, babe." Caroline orders again and when Max did so, she pushes in a butt plug that is attached to a fake black tail. Max whimpers loudly as she watches herself in the mirror, her breasts almost om display, her gorgeous collar and her cat ears and now a tail on her ass. Fuck, she's really turned on.

Caroline rotates the plug for a while to make sure all of it is covered with lube and for Max to get used to it. Max moans at that and grips onto the table edge.

"There, now we're ready to go." Caroline says and Max gingerly straightens herself. Caroline kisses her as she covers her precious kitten in a coat to cover her up.

"Remember what I said yesterday?" Caroline says and Max nods, there are some rules at the party that Max must obey to. Caroline told her that it should be applied to them on the daily basis as well but Caroline always let her lack off because she herself doesn't really like it. However since its a BDSM party, sheust obey to it as respect.

"I will not look directly at you or any Dom, unless I am spoken to-" Caroline corrects her.

"No, only when I'm the one talking to you. I prefer when you look at me when you reply to me, it's more intimate but the other doms think otherwise. So when they talk to you, keep your eyes on the floor. Remember, the Dominiques at the party are not as lenient as me, and since you are new, they will easily find faults in you. Not that I will allow them to touch or humiliate you without _my_ permission."

Max nods, she's going to do her best. She will not let Caroline down or God help her, embarrass Caroline in front of her colleagues.

"Okay I'm ready. Let's go." Max nods. Caroline takes her hand and kisses her forehead.

"What is our Safeword, kitten?"

"Mercy." Max smiles.


	14. Chapter 14

**All Hallows Eve Part II**

The place is nothing Max has ever seen before in her life. The place is dark, illuminated by electric candles only. It's an old house isolated by the neighborhood, Max wonders how Caroline or anyone found out about this place, it has a huge living room, a basement and multiple rooms.

It is around 9pm when the couples arrived,Caroline had turned to her at the doorway and put on a silver thin leash on her collar.

"There, trust me, you do not want to be left alone in the party. The lone Doms will catch you and eat you all up in no time." Caroline says as she caresses her cheeks.

"Caroline, I'm a bit scared." Max used Caroline's name instead of the tittle to show that she may not be ready for their play. Caroline understood perfectly and pulled Max into a protective hug.

"I'll be right here with you, I promise I won't leave you alone in there." Caroline said and that calmed Max slightly, she squeezed Caroline's dress for a second before nodding.

"If anytime at all you feel it's too much, just use the Safeword and I will give you the bell when it's necessary." Caroline said again, planting a firm kiss on top of the brunnette's head.

"Okay, I trust you." Max answered and stood back straight and was extremely relieved when Caroline put an arm around her waist before they entered.

Now they're inside, the place is already filled up and wow, Max has never seen so many women half naked before, they have collars and leashes just like hers. Max is not gonna lie, she's really nervous. Caroline directs her to the front where a circle of women stand, she is one of the hostess after all. Max makes sure to keep her eyes on the floor.

"CC, you're here! The party is starting soon." One of the Dom in the circle greets her.

"Good evening, Serene." Caroline says and accepts a glass of champagne, but her hand remains around Max's waist. Max is the only Sub standing in the circle and Caroline's friends notice immediately, usually the pets kneel by their feet. They raise their eyebrow at that bold action.

"I see you got a new girl, I thought you fell off the radar? Only one pet this year?" Another woman asks, speaking everyone's mind. Max eye remains down but her ears peaking to hear everything. She does not see Caroline's fond smile and soft eyes directed at her but the other women clearly did.

"Yes, she's the only one, and she's staying." Caroline says and the women glance at each other in surprise.

"You must really like this one." Serene says, a slight smile on her lips.

"Yes, she's my kitten. She's new at this though." Caroline replies and she sees the women checks her girl out. She slightly tugs Max's chin up, startled Max looks at her before relaxing that it's Caroline whose touching her. Max smiles at her, biting her lips gently.

"Wow, you got yourself a sexy woman, Cc." Another woman says and Max can clearly feel their heavy and lustful gaze on her body, she resists to look at Caroline's friends.

"She is beautiful and sexy, and I'm lucky to make her mine." Caroline says before pulling Max in a possessive French kiss, letting out the signal loud and clear. Max moans into the kiss, extremely turned on at Caroline's possessiveness at staking her claim on her.

Serene chuckles, and Max senses that she and Caroline are slightly more friendly to each other. "Okay, we get the signal. Can we start the party now?"

Caroline breaks off the kiss with a pop that leaves Max flushed. "Yes, go on. I think everyone is very excited for this evening to start." The other women nod eagerly with a hungry excited glint in their eyes. "Serene, you can do the opening." Serene nods and rings a little bell to get everyone's attention. She walks to the centre front of the room whereas Caroline leads Max to the side to get a good view of the 'stage', she sits down on an armchair and gently pulls Max to her lap. "Watch."

It's pretty rare to show such affection to subs in this kind of party, but Caroline prefers loving gestures instead of humiliation and condescending acts. It is without said that she has a very high status in the community and everybody respects her.

Serene clears her throat and the room falls silent. "Welcome to the fifth All Hallows Eve, thank you all for coming. I see that some of you are new and most are old acquaintance. I assume all of you are familiar with the rules, but I shall give a friendly reminder. First, all acts should strictly be stopped once the Safeword is spoken by any party. Second, do not touch what is not yours, I expect utmost respect and proffesionallism from each and every one of you. Lastly, the head community is not responsible for any injury or any sort, please take care of each other. The closets are in the last room down this hall, you may leave your personal things there. Anyone who disobey the rules, we have full power to escort you out and outcast you from this party."

The room remains silent but the women all nod in understanding. Serene continues.

"Now let me introduce you the women in charge tonight, first and most importantly we have Lady Cc." Serene points to the Caroline at the room burst into applause, Max hides her face in Caroline's neck shyly while Caroline only raises her glass of champagne as acknowledgement. Serene introduces three more women and finally herself.

"Let All Hallows Eve begins!" Serene finally announces the room burst into applause and excited whispers, everyone moves about in different directions, eager to get the good equipments.

The previously already sexually charged surrounding seems to explode suddenly, some couples are already doing it right in the open, against the walls or the furniture, spurred by each other's energy. Some are simply watching with lustful gaze.

"Come let me give you a tour." Caroline says and walks towards the first room, still an arm around Max's waist. This is Max's first time after all.

"First room on your left we have the candles." Max looks inside, it is already filled by a few women, some on the bed some on the walls. There are long tables against the opposite wall, on it are ropes, scarves, chains, shackles and candles of various scents.

"See that curtain on the four posted bed?" Caroline asks.

"Yeah.. "

"If it's open it means you are welcomed to watch, if it's not it means the couple prefer privacy." Max nods, imagining Caroline touching her for the other women to see, she's getting wet just thinking about it.

As Caroline continue to show her rooms after rooms and the torture chamber in the basement that has pretty hardcore things, Max no longer feels nervous or scared, and she slowly got used to the naked women and their moans and whimpers around her. It's the opposite, she feels like she's infected with the lustful energy around her, the dominance and submission of women around her, and the various acts and toys around her completely aroused her.

"Mistress..." Max breathe out heavily as she stares longingly at Caroline. Caroline looks back with a knowing smile.

"Is my kitten hungry?" She asks teasingly, bringing them to the same armchair. The armchair gives them a view of the entire living room, but since it's located at the side, it is not completely the center of attention. There were more than a few couples there. Caroline sits down comfortably on the chair and again pulls Max into her lap.

"Yes... " Max says and desperately tried to resist herself from grinding on Caroline.

Caroline quickly spots Serene and her sub on the other side, they made a brief eye contact and the other woman smirks, slowly bringing her sub a little closer. Having two proffesional and experienced Dominiques in the same room is like having a two charged lightnings, the nearer they got the more attention they attract.

Serene is a long time friend of Caroline, with dark curly brunnette hair and devilish smile, the dom wears a tight fitting dress that ends just above the knees, showing off her curves confidently. Her sub who has short red hair is kneeling at her feet as Serene sits at a nearby couch facing them.

Caroline glances around, as she half expected they have gathered quite an audience, every women is curious and pulled to the scene, wondering what two powerful Doms will do next.

"Max babe, I think we got quite an audience." Caroline whispers into Max's ears, Max blushes under all the attention and tries to hide into Caroline's neck again but her blonde says, "Don't be shy now, it makes me want to completely ruin you. In front of every. body."

Max blushes harder and she herself sees Mistress Serene staring intensely at her with a devilish smirk as she plays with her sub's hair. She's really, really turned on by all of this.

"Come one kitten, let's show them what you got." Caroline says as she slowly pushes the straps of Max's lingerie off. Max widens her eyes and doesn't know what to do with her hands so she grips on the chair tightly. She can hear some gasps as her creamy breasts spill out and feels confident and shy at the same time, she can also clearly see mistress Serene's satisfied smile. Max obediently let's Caroline pulls down the lingerie all the way to her hips, she blushes very hard at the next part, incredibly embarrassed. This time Caroline let's Max hide into her neck.

"Oooh what do we have here?" Caroline teases again as she finds Max's pussy completely soaked. "It's a shame to hide this, don't you think?"

Everywhere is throbbing, "Mistress.. "Max whimpers.

"Spread your legs, kitten. Let everyone see what a dirty girl you are." Max gushes a little at there, "Look up." Caroline orders again.

"Yes, Mistress." Max trembles and looks at the room as Caroline slips the lingerie down her legs and slowly spreads them. Max couldn't blush any deeper as she sees everyone staring at her wet pussy.

"Tsk tsk, what a naughty girl you are, Max. Look how wet you are." Caroline continues to whisper in her ears, she spreads Max's pussy lips and swirls around to gather all the wetness and holds up the finger for Max to see, Max blushes deeper. "Clean it." Caroline orders again and Max leans forwards to lick Caroline's fingers. She feels so lewd doing that as everyone watches, of course the others are still doing their own thing, but it's quite obvious their gaze keeps on coming back to them. Even Mistress Serene has started her own actions on her Sub, her sub is eating her out with her hands tied behind her.

Max watches Mistress Serene's pleasured face and couldn't help getting turned on at the sight, can't blame her, Serene is a beautiful woman.

"Are you getting turned on by that?" Caroline asks as she blatantly watches as well.

"Yes, Mistress..." Max says softly after Caroline takes away her fingers, "Ahhhhhhh!" Max screams suddenly when all of her sudden, Caroline pulls and pinches her nipples roughly, she arches her back at the pain.

Without further adieu, Caroline plunges three fingers into Max's pussy who greedily clenches on it.

"Ohhhhhhhhh!" Max moans aloud as she grinds on Caroline's fingers.

"Keeps your legs spread or do you want me to tie you apart?" Caroline asks as she rubs on Max's clit. Max shrieks and trembles as she shakes her head. Cruelly, Caroline takes out her fingers and gently pushes Max towards the floor. Max stumbles a little before kneeling at her feet, whimpering but aroused, she secretly loves it when Caroline is rough with her.

Caroline stands up for a while just to unclasp her straps around her neck and the entire dress pools at the bottom of her feet elegantly. Underneath she wear a leather corset and a strap on confidently. She sits back down and spreads her legs Max immediately gets the message and wraps her mouth around the dildo, she starts to bob her head up and down, relaxing her muscles as she feels the tip of the dildo at the back of her throat, she gags a little and repeats the step, all the while looking at Caroline.

"You want me to fuck you, kitten?" Caroline asks as she tugs on Max's hair. Max nods her head eagerly as she sucks on Caroline's cock.

"You want everyone to see how much yout pussy needs me?" Caroline pushes Max's head down as the brunnette swallows the whole thing in her mouth.

"Come up here." Caroline orders and the moment the words leave her mouth, Max is straddling her, looking at her longingly. Caroline kisses her and while Max is distracted, tied her hands together infront of her.

"Turn around." Caroline orders and Max is slightly impressed and shocked Caroline has tied her hands so fast and without her noticing it. But she's grateful Caroline has tied her hands, she doesn't know what to do or where to put them, they get in the way. Max turns around and pauses for a second, she completely forgot she got an audience.She blushes and glances behind at Caroline before sitting at Caroline's lap again, facing mistress Serene and the others.

She closes her eyes for a moment as she feels Caroline's cock against her pussy, her very wet pussy. She starts to grind on it as she opens her eyes again. Caroline turns her face to kiss her before putting Max's tied arms behind her head.

"You want that? "

"Yes, Mistress..."

"What do you want, tell me."

"I want you to fuck my pussy." Max whimpers into her mouth, Caroline cruelly pushes her chin to the front.

"Say it louder so that everyone can hear what a dirty girl you are." Caroline teases as she makes eye contact with Serene, both smirking cruelly.

"Mistress..." Max blushes before making eye contact with Mistress Serene who gives her an encouraging nod. She swallows and raises her voice, "Mistress, please fuck my pussy like the dirty girl I am!" Max moans out loud before it turns into a silent scream as Caroline pushes Max down on her cock. The toy is a little bigger than their regular one, so Max has to thrust a few times before the whole entire thing fits inside her.

And it feels so fucking good.

Before long she is moaning as she bobs up and down on Caroline reverse cowgirl style, her heavy breasts bouncing up and down. Opposite her she can see that Mistress Serene is fucking her sub on the floor doggy style, and for one moment she made eye contact with the sub. It was so intense as the two subs stared at each other, both fucked by their mistress. They broke eye contact as Caroline starts to pull her sensitive nipples.

"Mistress! OHHHHHHH My GODDD! Ahhhhhh! I'm going to cum!!!" Max screams as Caroline rubs her clit as well, she has been so pent up over the the whole event, she can't be denied, she just can't take it.

"And what do you say?"

"Please!!! Please may I cum???? " Coincidentally both submissives scream at the same time and it made the whole thing more intense as ever. .

"Alright, go on babe." Caroline bites her ears and thrusts her hips upwards one last time, Max screams before her cum shoots out of her pussy. She sinks behind into Caroline's embrace and breathes heavily, squeezing her eyes tightly.

Caroline looks at her friend with a smirk and tilts her head slightly to the left, indicating the bed room. Serene nods, they have discussed about this before the party started. Caroline wants Max to experience two Doms at once, and Serene can see that Caroline really cares about this girl, anyone can clearly see the adoration and love in her eyes.

"You okay, babe?" Caroline coos softly as she caresses Max's hair.

"Yes, thank you mistress." Max breathes heavily.

Caroline plants a kiss on her head, "You did well, good girl. Lemme give you some water." She says as she eases the toy away and lets Max lean onto her as they stand. She brings Max to the back of the house where the kitchen supposedly is, but all there is is plain water, fruits and ironically, sweets in a carved pumpkin.

"A party that does not served drinks?" Max asks curiously, softly of course so that only Caroline can hear her talking so casually to her mistress.

"We do not allow any members to be in any way intoxicated during these plays, it can go wrong either ways." Caroline explains patiently and accepts the cup of water Max pours for her and herself.

Max eyes at the chocolate bars in the pumpkin subtly but of course Caroline catches that, she knows Max too well.

"Mistress, may I have a chocolate please?" Max says with a toothy grin and puppy eyes, the way that always make Caroline give in.

"Maybe you can have one at the end." Caroline says firmly.

Max pulls out the big gun, a chocolate seems fitting and perfect for this evening, rich, passionate and luxurious. Max puts her hands into fists and acts as if they were her paws. She looks up again in big sad eyes and lets out, "Miao..."

Caroline completely melts and her heart turned into mush at that, damn it, that's new.. "Uggh, what am I going to do with you?" Caroline scolds but couldn't keep out the fondness in her tone, she picks a small chocolate drop, glances around to see nobody is watching or paying any attention before turning back to Max. "I will gag you for this little trick. Now say ahh."

Max grins cheekily, "Ahhh... " and Caroline pops the little chocolate drop in her mouth. Max loves milk chocolate especially when they are room temperature, they melt right in your mouth. "Thank you, Mistress. I love you." Max purrs adorably and Caroline smiles fondly.

"Take another sip, you have a long night."

XXXXX

In the hallway, Caroline leads Max to the last door.

"Crawl." Caroline orders as she tugs on the leash, Max gets on her knees obediently.

Max crawls behind Caroline, eyes on the floor and her tail swaying slightly behind her.

"Your pet is taken care of?" Max hears Caroline's voice and glances upwards, she noticed that Mistress Serene is standing by the long tables. Max swallows at the thought of what is coming next, fuck she's really excited.

"Yes, I pass it to Winter's care." Mistress Serene answers as she turns to face Caroline, she looks down to see Max on her knees by Caroline's feet with another devilish smile. "Hot performance just now."

Max blushes deeply and mutters, "Thank you, Mistress Serene."

Serene nods in appreciation at her manners. "Come here."

Max snaps her head upwards at Caroline in surprise, the blonde pats her head and nods. Max swallows nervously, and to be honest a little scared as she slowly crawled to mistress Serene. Caroline locks the door behind her for some privacy, and takes off her outfit. She lays it on the table and climbs onto the bed, watching what Serene is going to do with Max and to make sure Max is okay.

"Is this your first time doing this?" Mistress Serene asks as she pulls Max up by her leash, she smirks at the Caroline's name engraved into Max's collar, hmm Caroline really likes this one. She herself is curious what's special about this brunnette that changed her friend.

"Yes, Mistress Serene." Max stutters. She jumps when she feels the other woman plays with her tail, turning it a little. Max bites her lips to resist any whimpers from coming out. She wants to turn around and make eye contact with Caroline instead but remains at her spot. She doesn't want to embarrass Caroline. Serene eventually turns her around to look at Caroline, Max widens her eyes at the sight of her beautiful mistress naked, watching them.

Caroline smiles reassuringly before Max's vision is blinded by a scarf, Max tenses up and even more when she feels the other woman press against her back, groping her breasts.

"Does your mistress clamp your cute little nipples?" Serene whispers into Max's ears as she pulls and pinches at Max's nipples until it stood erect. Max moans at the pain, while she can feel that the touch is by a foreign hands, it's experienced enough to bring her just as much pleasure.

Max can only nod before she whimpers as she feels the clamps on her nipples.

"Your mistress is looking right at you, and she's touching herself for you." Max's eyes widens behind the scarf, she thrashes in the other's woman's arms, she really want to see that.

"Please..."

Serene raises her eyebrow with a snirk, "What are you begging for? Do you want your mistress?"

"Yes!" Max nods desperately, she needs Caroline. She feels so out of place in this woman's arms, like she doesn't belong here. Serene looks at Caroline who is looking right at Max longingly. Cruelly, she tugs onto the clamps chain as she pulls Max onto the bed. Max moans as she stumbles onto the bed, desperately wanting to be close to Caroline. Finally, she feels familiar hands on her cheeks, pulling into a passionate kiss only Caroline can deliver. She sighs and crawls closer to her mistress. Mistress, mistress, mistress, only you, only you. These words keep on running through Max's mind again and again.

Soon however she feels another pair of lips on her neck, another pair of foreign hands on her hips. She moans as two dominant women touch her, grope her, caresses her body. Max moans into the French kiss, she feels like she's being touch everywhere and she has no idea where one begins and where one ends. It's a strange moment where she wants her vision back but she wants to be blinded into helplessness, she wants her hands free to touch but she also wants her hands tied to be completely surrounded by two powerful women who desire her body.

"Mistress Caroline!" Max whimpers as she feels a hand between her legs, playing with her clit but she has no idea who it belonged to.

"Shhh..." A voice whispered into her ear as two fingers enter her pussy.

"Ahhhh!" Max moans out loud as her his jerk forward. She turns her head around as her lips crashes into another woman's soft lips, unfamiliar mouth and taste but still experienced in bringing pleasure. At the same time she feels Caroline's lips on her breasts, travelling to her nipples before developing her into soft, hungry lips.

"Oh God..." Max pants out, she can't think at all. Everywhere is stimulated at the same time.

"You wanna taste her?" Max hears Caroline asks mistress Serene and feels a rush of desire between her legs, helpless to stop her body reaction.

"With pleasure." Mistress Serene smirks and roughly pushes Max to Caroline's chest, Max's hands land on the blonde's shoulder to steady herself from the fall. Max blindly touches Caroline's body before she was turned around, back pressed against Caroline's perky breasts and her legs spread wide.

She can feel the dip in the sheets as the other woman approaches her. Unconsciously, she grinds herself onto the sheets, she can't believe she actually wants Mistress Serene's tongue on her, with her own mistress touching her from behind. Everything is so arousing.

"Kitten, can you spread your lips for Mistress Serene?" Caroline says to Max who nods eagerly, before spreading herself with trembling hands. "My kitten is a little hungry, don't you think Serene?"

"Yes, dirty little wet pussy she has here." Max moans as Mistress Serene takes a long lap on her dripping cunt, blushing deeply.

"Mmm... Cute." Mistress compliments before sucking Max's throbbing clit.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!" Max screams as she thrashes, her hands flail out out in fists and once again, she doesn't know what to do with them. Caroline gets out from behind her and Max has a moment of panic as she falls back to the pillows. But before she could let out a plea, she felt weight on each sides of her head and the familiar scent of her mistress envelopes her. Acting on instinct and months of practice, Max rests her hands on Caroline's hips and pulls her down into her mouth.

"God yesss!"Caroline moans and grips Max's hair into her, grinding on her tongue. She had been squirming and clenching her thighs to sooth the throbbing between her legs, she was in desperate need of a release and simply couldn't wait anymore.

Max is in a frenzy, her tongue driving in and out of Caroline, and her hands smoothing over the toned and muscular legs of her mistress. She's losing herself in all of the sensations she's giving and receiving at the same time. Pleasuring her mistress always takes her so much higher and closer to orgasm. She squeezes the tight ass in her hands.

"Mmmmmmmm!!" Max moans into Caroline's cunt as she arches her back and struggles, trying to scoot away from Mistress Serene's expert tongue. Fuck, I'm going to cum!!

"Don't stop, Max!" Caroline slips out in her orgasmic bliss, "Don't you dare cum before me, you little slut!"

"MMMMM!!!" Max struggles harder, her hips jerking away from the bed. She shakes her head as she tried to make make contact with Caroline. Then Mistress Serene pulls out the nipple clamps and the all the blood rushed back to her sensitive nipples like tsunami, that was the last draw. FUCK! Finally Max squeezes her eyes and has to break away as a powerful orgasm crash over her.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Max's entire body convulses but Caroline quickly quiets her by pulling her back into her pussy. Max couldn't hear what Caroline is saying with her thighs squeezing her ears but knowing that she's in deep trouble even in her post orgasmic state, Max quickly gets back to making her mistress cum. She distantly hears Caroline's loud moan before her mistress finally releases her and lays next to her. Max takes in deep breath, almost suffocated to death only seconds ago.

Max's body is still trembling when mistress Serene comes up and pulls her into a kiss. Max lazily kisses back, drained. Unconsciously, her left hand reaches to the side for Caroline, always needing her near.However, Mistress Serene quickly takes her wrists above her head before taking away her scarf, Max blinks at the sudden light until she focuses on a pair of dark eyes she doesn't recognize.

"Someone came before her mistress huh?" Serene says cruelly with a devilish smirk, fondling with her breasts. Max opens her mouth but no sounds came out, her lips and throat are dry and she struggles in mistress Serene's strong hold, she turns to the side to catch a glance of Caroline but Serene forces her chin to look at her. Max's eyes show weakness and helplessness.

"I'm sorry..." Max whimpers.

"What should we do, CC?" Serene looks at Caroline which prompts Max to steal a fearful glance at her own mistress. Caroline may be nice and gentle but when it comes to discipline and punishment she is a very strict mistress. Caroline looks back at her with a cold look.

"Maybe the basement will teach her a lesson."


	15. Chapter 15

All Hallows Eve Part III

Mistress Serene raises an eyebrow, this just got more interesting."I propose infront of everybody, public humiliation always does the trick."

Max gulps nervously, she continues her struggle while looking at Caroline, "I'm sorry, mistress!"

Caroline crosses her arms but doesn't look back but directs her focus on her friend instead, "You'll do ten on her front, I'll do ten on her back."

Mistress Serene's smirk widens, "Does front include her breasts?" She asks as she squeezes Max's left boob, Max arches her back and bites her lips. Caroline frowns a little at that, finally she makes eye contact with Max's helpless eyes.

"Twice. I'll only allow twice. Her nipples are too sensitive from the clamps."

"Fine." Caroline watches as Serene scans Max's body from the top to the bottom, she frowns at that. Serene is definitely more of a cruel sadist than her, and Caroline would be damn if she lets Serene hurts Max any more than necessary. A little fun doesn't hurt anyone, but too much is unacceptable.

"And only crop, Rene. Max can't take too much." Caroline looks right into her friend's eyes as she say this.

Serene raises an eyebrow, a crop is not her usual choice for her own subs, but she respects Caroline both as a friend and a fellow Domme. "Only?" she teases with a confident smirk.

"No way I'll let you use the cat nine. I'm serious, Rene." Caroline says firmly and glances at Max's helpless and confused face.

"Of course, you know I wouldn't seriously hurt the pets. Especially not this one who you're obviously really care about." Serene smiles as she stands up by the bed. Leaving some space for Caroline and this girl. Caroline smiles gratefully back at her before giving her attention to her shivering brunnette. The first thing Max could think of to say is to apologize. The familiar tingle of fear runs down her spine.

"I'm sorry, mistress! I really am. I just couldn't-" Max stutters but Caroline stops her with a finger on her lips.

"Shhhh. I know you are, kitten. But you still need to be punished, do you know why?" Caroline soothes. Their play is often a balance between tender and rough, and since this is Max's first time in this kind of party, Caroline makes sure that no matter what consequences, Max knows that she's still loved and cared for.

Max slowly relaxes from listening to the tense conversation between the two Dommes as she looks into Caroline's loving eyes. She revels into her mistress care, feeling safe. She nods, she did deserve the punishment.

"Yes, Mistress."

"Good. After your punishment I will take you home, okay?" Caroline kisses Max softly, not caring that her friend could be watching. Max smiles into the kiss as exhaustion starts to catch up with her, with so much different energy, anticipation, trepidation, euphoria, adrenaline and physical actions, Max craves for a cozy snuggle with Caroline in their soft bed.

After the soft, deep kiss that warms Max's chest, Caroline breaks away and her demeanor slightly changes. "Let's not keep Mistress Serene waiting." Caroline says and tugs onto Max's leash. The energy between them changes back to a different kind of intensity. Caroline then walks to the table to put her corset lingerie on.

Serene who had been smiling at the adorable scene before her drops her smile into a smirk. Without looking back, she walks to the basement with Caroline leading Max behind her.

The basement is filled with screams and tearful whimpers, some muffled amd most not. Nobody paid attention to them as they walked to an unoccupied table at the far side. Max's eyes dart from one scene to another, fear filling her chest and the only thing keeping her sane is her trust for Caroline. She lets go a deep breath she didn't know she was holding at the plain table Caroline leads her to, it's one of the few normal, mild looking furniture in the basements. With all the hardcore furniture and machines that Max has never seen nor tried, and seeing the girls screaming in pain or pleasure as they are held in place is a bit scary for Max. And she thought what Caroline usually does with her is crazy enough!

"Get up here." Caroline orders as Max obediently lays on the hard wood, squirming a little at the hard surface. Caroline sends a signal to Serene and without words, the two women gets to cuffing Max onto the table. Max bites her lips as Caroline cuffs her wrists together above her head and onto the top center ring on the table while mistress Serene cuffs her ankles to each sides of the rings on the table. Then mistress continues to use the ropes to tie her thighs apart so that Max is completely tied to the floor.

Mistress Serene softly touches Max's pussy, the calm before the storm. Max swallows nervously and looks at Caroline, her blue eyes calm her down. Caroline couldnt resist herself and combs Max's onyx hair behind her ears.

"Who first?" Serene asks as she picks the arrangements of toys hanging from the walls.

"With the way she's tied? You first." Caroline walks to Serene at the wall who picked a average sized crop. With their backs to Max, Caroline says lowly to her friend. "Control your strength, Rene."

"Please C, I'm more than capable to deliver a virgin punishment." Serene answers and Caroline nods in agreement. Serene continues however, "Can I gag her pretty little mouth? Since it's my turn first?" She grins just as Caroline slightly frowns before agreeing since she sees no harm in that.

Caroline reaches in the drawer for the disposable gags still new and unused in their plastic bags for hygiene and sanitary purposes. She walks back to Max and puts in on Max. Max looks back at her a little startled since they hardly use gags (Caroline likes to hear her whimpers and moans), but Caroline nudges her chin to Serene indicating it was the other woman's choice. Of course, Caroline remembers to put a bell in Max's fists.

An hour later, Max is on the verge of passing out. She received 2 slaps on her breasts and 10 smacks on her pussy by Mistress Serene using a crop. She screamed and screamed into the gag which muffled all her screams into incoherent voices. Of course Caroline remained watchful throughout the whole thing to make sure the bell was intact in her fist or if mistress Serene was too hard on her. Max admits Mistress Serene was strong and fast, but it wasn't never insanely cruel.

Finally when Mistress Serene's was done with her, her pussy and breast were really red. The two mistress worked together to release her from the table, Caroline took off her gag and Max was ashamed at the amount of drool that came out but she was too tired to do anything, Caroline patiently cleaned her up as she was catching her breath.

Then, Max's mistress gave her some water which she gratefully drank, before she knew it she was on her fours facing the dim room, screaming out numbers as Caroline used the padle on her. She was more tired each time but also filled with a rush of adrenaline with each spanking, until she was a whimpering mess, letting out incoherent pleas and cries; until her bottom was bruised and sore and she was allowed a quick release at the last number.

Everything else was just a blur after that, Caroline spoke something to Serene and leads Max back upstairs with her jelly legs and half conscious mind. At the door, Max saw that some couples were leaving as well. Apparently it was almost midnight already and one of the Dominique in charge ( whose name Max can't remember) was sending the women home with a letter which Max would later find out is the password for next year's All Hallows Eve. A while later, Caroline had retrieved her personal items and covered Max with her coat, the limo arrived soon after.

Finally they are now at home, Max had fallen asleep on Caroline on the way back.

"Caroline..." Max mumbles as she leans onto Caroline and a maid up the stairs and onto the bed.

"That's all, Sarah. Thank you and goodnight." Caroline thanks the maid and closes the bedroom behind her. She walks softly to Max and brushes her messy hair back.

"Babe girl, come let's take off the coat." She gently lifts Max's dead weight and strips off the thick coat as well as her collar. Max only mumbles some more before Caroline covers her up with the comforter. Caroline then goes to the bathroom for a hot shower and nightly routine, finally she cleans up Max with a warm towel and applies soothing ointment on the sleeping brunnette.

"Good night, love." Caroline whispers and kisses Max's forehead, wrapping the vulnerable brunnette in her arms as she too fell asleep.

XXXXXX

Max woke up with a groan and gosh, everwhere feels painful and sore. She blinks to adjust to the sunlight creeping through the curtains, and finally she feels soft hands caressing her body. It isn't sexual but soothing and calming, Max lets out a sigh as she feels butterfly kisses on her shoulder.

"Good morning, love. How are you feeling?" Caroline asks as she gently combs Max's hair away from her face, Max turns around to face her but not without a wince and a groan.

"Ouch! Painful." Max groans as she stretches gingerly.

"Aww, my poor babe." Caroline coos. "We're going to have nice bubble bath to sooth those bruises, then we'll do whatever you want."

Max nods as she sits up and winces some more at the pressure on her bruised bottom, she looks down and sees that her breasts are more swollen than usual. "What's the time now?"

"Twenty past ten." Caroline says as she stands up and walks to Max's side. She helps Max to stand up and the brunnette immediately wraps her arms around Caroline and snuggles into her neck. Caroline smiles she combs her hand through Max's soft hair. "You did well as the night, kitten. I'm really proud of you."

Max looks up and smiles, a light blush on her cheeks. "Thank you..."

"What do you think about All Hallows Eve? Would you want to go back next year?" Caroline asks as she runs her hands softly up and down Max's curves.

"It's definitely an experience I will never forget for the rest of my life." Max chuckles, "As for next year..." she stalls as she looks into Caroline's loving gaze. "Yes. As long as I'm with you, I will go anywhere you ask me to." Max finally says shyly.

Sometimes Max just comes up with sentences that makes Caroline speechless. They weren't any dramatic or bombastic words, quite the opposite actually, they were simple words that has so much promise and emotions in them that renders Caroline speechless and her heart to beat a little faster. Max just makes me so happy, I can't even imagine my life without her.

"You make me very happy too." Max says with a glow.

"What?" Caroline didn't realize she has spoken her thoughts out loud, she blushes and clears her throat. "It's true, this is corny and so clichè but Max..." This time, Caroline pauses and looks back into Max's loving gaze. She looks up, emotional all of a sudden. And Caroline Channing is not one to cry and so open to people. But Max just brings out so many things Caroline didn't know had been hiding in her and after yesterday, Caroline just feels like the luckiest woman in the world to have found Max. And she wants Max to know that.

"Caroline?" Max asks softly, sensing that Caroline is about to open up to her.

Caroline looks back at Max and forces out a laughter as she wipes the tear that has fallen down her cheek. "It's just... I feel like the luckiest woman to have found you, Max Black. You make me so god damn happy just by being with me, and you're so selfless and giving. You are perfect for me, sometimes I look at you and wished I had known you earlier but at the same time I felt like I've known you forever." Caroline's heart is racing a million miles per hour as she says this.

Max's eyes tear up as her heart speeds up as well. Nobody has ever said that to her, but of course nobody has ever treated Max the way Caroline treats her. "Caroline, wow. I don't know what to say. I mean, I didn't do much really. All I did was simply love you, and _you're_ the one who's giving! You've given me _so_ much, I can't even begin to list out the things you have given me!" Max says out loud, flailing her hands around. All the pain she physically felt no longer register in her mind.

"Before you I was miserable and almost suicidal, do you know that?" Max continues softer, she has never shared this information to anyone before and wasn't planning to. She used to wake up and hate looking at the mirror, always hating the empty look staring back at her in the mirror. Caroline gasps at that but Max quickly continues, the past is not something she wants to dwell on, she has moved on a long time ago.

"But everything changed when I met you, I feel the same about you. Everything you said, I feel the same too." Max says softer and softer as she looks at Caroline. There, she has laid out her entire heart and soul on the table and the crazy thing is, she is not scared anymore. Caroline Channing had effectively broken down _all_ her walls she built up for the past 15 years in only 10 months, and Max feels safe and loved by this incredible woman in front of her.

Right then and there, Caroline decided. She pulls Max into a passionate deep kiss. And when they finally pull apart for breath, panting, Caroline says.

"I'm going to marry you."

"What?" Max gasps and widens her eyes, her heart is beating out of her chest. Caroline smiles the biggest happiest smile as she found the cure for cancer, like suddenly everything just makes sense.

"I'm going to marry you, Max. What-"

"Yes." Max gasps out in a whisper before raising her voice, "Yes, Yes, _YES!"_ She screams before jumping into Caroline's arms.

There's no place Max would rather be.

 _Fin._


End file.
